Luna, Gamer Of Remnant!
by Lamreal
Summary: Life is a game.. Ever hear that? Death.. Is it the end? Or a new Game? Well I guess together we can find out, though who knows we might all just be insane! Rated M for safety. (Cancelled! Under Rewrite until further notice)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: A New Life, A New Game.**

I groan as I open my eyes, Blinking **(** **A/N)** , Trying to make the white light in my vision fade away. Only it doesnt... I begin to panic, trying to remember where I am. Then I realise i dont have a clue.. More worrying, I have know idea who I am.

Freaking out even more I try to move only to realise I cant, I dont have a body! Terror grips my mind, Struggling to figure out what was going on.

 _Bing!_

Startled by the ringing sound I come back to awareness, noting a new addition to my pure white, lonely world. A glowing red box filled with writing I could somehow understand.

 **{Greetings new Gamer! Welcome to your new life! Due to events that took place in your old world you died.. Ooops. Now your soul has been chosen to begin a new life, one frought with both adventure and peril. For this you have been granted The power GAMER! With this power your new life will be a video game, but do be aware, all the people you encounter will be just as alive as yourself.**

 **We the Game Masters have decided to send you to the world of Remnent. There you will live your life as you see fit. As you progress in LVL: we the GM's Will slowly unlock your Memorys of your past life.**

 **The U.I. as it is often refered to, is accessed thru both verbal & mental commands. Such as STATUS, SKILLS, PERKS, INVENTORY, OPTIONS etc.. all will appear as floating boxes much like this System message. Now first thing you need to do, Create your Character!}**

Suddenly a screen appeared, Listing many things like, Gender, Age, Hair Color and Length, Eye Color, Skin Color, Build etc..

Feeling overwhelmed, my mind went on Auto pilot, making choices I wasnt really paying attention. Soon enough an image appeared over the list, an image of a young girl about the age of 4 or 5, long silky black hair falling past her small shoulders, Expressive Silver eyes, heart shaped face, and a pair of cute Wolf ears on her head. Sharp Canines potruding from he pink mouth.

 **{Do you wish to finish Character creation? If yes, all changes will be saved. No redo's!}**

'Yes, please' She thought

 **{So polite, very well, Saved changes, and congratz on joining the Faunus race.. And realising your a girl!}**

Im not sure why.. but I felt mocked.

 **{For making a body that looks like it will be a bombshell when it's older, we the GM's Have decided to grant you 100XP, Your Welcome!}**

 **{You have Leveled up! +10HP 5 points added, One Perk availible to choose}**

 **{Perks availible are:**

 **Genius: Gain +20 INT, WIS. Higher brain power = faster learning, +30% to the speed of learning anything that doesnt require exercise, Also you gain an Eidetic Memory, Aiding in total recall, meaning you remmember everything.**

 **Prodigy: Gain +20 STR, VIT and DEX. 30% speed to all physical learning, Also you will gain Muscele Memory aiding in the learning of physical skills}**

Thinking carfully, one thought popped into my head. 'If I have a combat oriented perk with such a large boost, means that the peril part from earlier was dead sirius..'

 _Bing!_

 **{For thinking carefully about your future world and the reasoning behind the perks, you gain +1 to WIS!}**

'HUH!? ... I can get skills like that!? cool.. ok then, I choose Prodigy!'

 _Bing!_

 **{Congratz, Your now a prodgy in all forms of physical combat. Dont die...}**

'Again with the joke? At least I hope its joking..'

 _Bing!_

 **{You now need a first name, Choose carefully, you wont be able to change it.}**

'Ugh.. ok, how about.. Luna? Yea! Luna, thats my name!' I preened, Happy I had a name.

 **{You have chosen the name Luna, Awww.. So cute! Now that thats all done, your ready to begin your new life! Any deaths are not the responsibility of the GM's! if your to lazy to learn to survive then on your head be it!}**

'I'm going to have to get used to the GM's wierd sense of humor arnt I?' I thought, already getting tired of it.

 _Bing!_

 **{For being able to deduce some of your future you gain +2 WIS! Arnt you a good Girl, Yes You Are!}**

I sigh.. 'Just got a new body but im already tired.. meh, onwards!' My mind cries.

 **{Sync complete! Live Long and Prosper!}**

 **(A/N) Yep, its a gamer RWBY Crossover fanfic... i know there are a few out there already, but i felt the urge to make one. The Soul of someone who died forced into Remnant with the Gamer abbility and no memory of her previous life. So no foreknowlege of RWBY.**

 **For the Note at the begining think fantom limbe syndrome, she believes here eyes and eyelide are still there, also the Groan was purely mental. at that point it was mearly her Soul.**

 **Im thinking of making her about the same age as Ruby, also i like the idea of them being a thing, but that will be Faaar down the line.. not when the children! wierdos!**

 **Now im very crap at writing, I mean reading a fanfic is awesome and i like the idea of trying it, but im not great.**

 **My other Fic I wrot years ago, was mostly a tester, might take it back up but im more intersted in try to make this into something..**

 **Any advise and helpful critsism is appreciated. For a weapon.. im stuck on that.. I like the idea of a Lightsaber :P maybe call it an Aura Blade? that and maybe force lance from Andromeda.. yea.. Any help is appreciated.. otherwise ima wing it!**

 **Following the example of some good writers out their, im going to post up to date Stat pages at the bottom of each chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoy my fic!**

 **Status:**

 **LVL: 2**

 **EXP: 0/150**

 **Name: Luna ?**

 **Race: Wolf Faunus**

 **Class: ?**

 **Title: Newbie**

 **HP: 160**

 **AP: ?**

 **Attributes:**

 **STR: 25**

 **DEX: 25**

 **VIT: 25**

 **INT: 5**

 **WIS: 6**

 **LUK: 5**

 **Free points: 5**

 **Skills:**

 **Perks:**

 **Gamers Body:** **Thanks to Gamers Body, you are in a constant state of fitness, you will never have to worry about getting fat or sick. Illness no longer effects your body. After sleeping your HP, AP will be restored fully and wounds will Heal immediatly. Your body is also more risiliant then others, meaning you can take more damage then them. Food and drink will also be used to restore HP/AP when sleep is not an option.**

 **Gamers Mind:** **Thanks to your Gamers mind, you are immune to all forms of mental manipulation. your also able to keep a cool mind when in stress inducing situations.**

 **Prodigy:** **Gain +20 STR, VIT and DEX. 30% speed to all physical learning, Also you will gain Muscele Memory aiding in the learning of physical skills.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Lost & Found...**

The first thing Luna noted was the sounds all around her, Birds songs, the sound of running water, the smell of grass and rain in the air. How I knew what these things were I didnt know, they just were.

As I opened my eyes, my vision was assaulted by both new and old colors, Green grass Crystal water running within a small creek, Dark brown trees. Words and names for things i've only seen for the first time flashed into my mind.

Only one more word coud describe the new world id found myself in. Beautiful!

 _Bing!_

 **{For observing your enviroment and learning what your surrounds are called you gain +1 INT!}**

 _Bing!_

 **{Quest! Getting to know you! Learn to control your body, gaining full motor functions.**

 **Rewards: 200EXP +5 DEX and INT, 1 Basic Skill Book added to your inventory, 5 Lien added to your inventory}**

Sighing, as she remembered the Gamer stuff, Luna tried to stand on my new legs, feeling embarresed when she lost her balance, face planting.

"Ouch.." The young Faunus wimpered. Tears stinging her eyes, she tried again, getting it this time. Standing their Luna stumbled her way over to the creek, looking at her reflection. First noting the black furry Ears upon her head, she noted they were like her fingers, she could move them.

"cool!" She gasped out.

The next thing she noted was that it was slightly drafy, looking down she realised she was naked as the day she was born.. In hindsight today was the day she was born..

 _Bing!_

 **{For thinking complicated things that make even our heads hurt, you gain +2 to INT, Happy Birthday!}**

 _Smack!_

"Ugh.. your soo funny!" Luna yelled angrily pouting, her forhead stinging from the facepalm.

And so the next couple of hours passed with Little Luna navigating her body and learning what did what.

 _Bing!_

 **{Through learning and mastering your body you gain +3 DEX!}**

 _Bing!_

 **{Quest, Getting to know yourself complete! you have gained 200EXP, +5 DEX & INT, 1 Basic Skill Book, 5Lien}**

 _Bing!_

 **{You've Leveled up!}**

'Hmm.. might as well get a to know this gamer thing then, STATUS!' Luna ordered.

 **Status:**

 **LVL: 3**

 **EXP: 50/200**

 **Name: Luna ?**

 **Race: Wolf Faunus**

 **Class: ?**

 **Title: Newbie**

 **HP: 160**

 **AP: ?**

 **Attributes:**

 **STR: 25**

 **DEX: 33**

 **VIT: 25**

 **INT: 13**

 **WIS: 6**

 **LUK: 5**

 **Free points: 10**

Smiling at the Stat page hovering in front of her head, Luna decided it was time to move out. It was begining to get dark, something telling her that was a bad thing.

 _Bing!_

 **{Through Following your gut, You have unlocked the passive skill Intuition, making your bad feelings spot on...}**

 _Bing!_

 **{Quest! Finding a home!**

 **Rewards: 500EXP, +10 LUC, 1 Rare Skill Book, 25 Lien... And a home dumbass! Dont be Greedy!}**

An Hour or so had passed and the only thing Luna saw was... more trees...

'Ugh, im bored..' Luna thought, Silver eyes glancing up at the shattered moon, its broken light shining down on her and the forest she was moving through.

 _Snap!_

Luna stilled, ears perked for any sound. Finding a lack of any sound making the five year old girl tense. Her silver eyes darting rapidly around her, only now realising she could see as if it were Day.

 _Bing!_

 **{Congratz! Through entering a dangourous situation, your Faunus blood has awoken, Grantingyou the Wolf Faunus Bloodline! You gain Night Vision, Enhansed senses, Smell, Hearing and taste, You Gain +15 DEX and +5 VIT!}**

"Cool...but Sooo not the time.." she managed to wisper, still too tense and just a bit little scared.

 _GRRRRRrrrrrrr!_

 _Bing!_

 _Bing!_

 **{Blood lust detected!}**

 **{Through feeling Blood lust you have gained the Passive skill Blood Lust detection! the higher the LVL, the easier it is to sense hostiles}**

Ignoring the hovering red boxes, Luna was transfixed with the Hulking red eyed shadow looming over her. Terror gripping her heart, Fight or flight reflexes kicking in, Luna did the only thing she could, She ran.

 _GRRROURRRRRrrrrrr!_

She heard the heavy lumbering crashes of its footfalls, Luna didnt look back, Running as fast as her little legs would go. She didnt get far tho before feeling sharp stabbing pain across jer bare back.

Luna let out a high pitched scream as the beasts claws tore though her back, ripping her soft pale skin from right elbow to the top of her left hip. Her back was on fire, Pain her sole thought.

Darkness was encroaching on her vision, The Beast looming over her, raising its clawed paw ready to end her short, small life.

Just as she was about to fall into unconsiousness, Luna saw a white rose petel followed by a wet squelching sound and small spray of red, before she knew no more, falling into darkness.

Pain, that was the first thing that registered as she regained consiousness. Her back beyond sore, Throbbing with each heart beat. From the way her body felt, she was on her stomach, something warm drapped around her, keeping her warm. A feeling of heat coming from nearby, crackling sounds and a funny smell in the air.

Opening her eyes, Luna peered through a curtain of her black hair, taking in her surroundings. Fire, thats what was making the heat, and the sounds and the funny smell was the smoke!

feeling proud with learning this she made to move closer to it, burning pain shot up her back and she let out a wimper. "Oouch.. Stop hurting, please?" she cried out, not noticing her audiance.

"Try not to move sweetling, you make it hurt more." A soft, kind, feminin voice cooed. Glancing in the voices direction she saw a white cloaked and hooded figure approach. Luna wimpered and tried to shuffle away only causing herself more pain. Clamping her eyes shut, gritting her teeth, waiting for something horrible to happen. Tears leaking out of her eyes.

The last thing she expected was a soft hand gently stroking her hair and ears, humming a soft tune, calming the injured child.

Looking up again Luna saw the hood gone. In its place was a pair of shining silver eyes much like her own, Long dark hair with red mixed in, and pale almost shining skin. The nice lady had a heart shaped face, soft pink lips and a gentle smile, humming that strange tune. She Wore a white cloak, with a dark black/red long sleeved black dress **(A/N)** , black stockings and a pair of Combat boots.

The most noticable thing though was the strange Sword strapped to her hip. Red black grip, cross guard, laqured red sheath, and a strange glowing red stone melded to the pommel, glowing softly

Luna would have to be blind not to note their similer appearances.

And so asked, "Are you my new mummy?" Innocent Silver eyes peering hopefully into the similar eyes of the kind lady.

Said lady became shocked, looking slightly bewildered. Sure they did look related, minus the Wolf ears and lack of red in the childs hair, which she returned to carressing. giving the young child a gentle look she spoke, "Why do you ask sweetling? Do you not know your mother?" She inquired softly.

Luna felt more pinpricks in her eyes, trying to remember her mother, then she remembered that she had no memorys and that this was a new world. looking back at the woman. " I dont know, i woke up and i was here in the forest. then i explored learning what color grass was and trees and water.. and learning what they were too!" she began to ramble on about rendom things like smelling air and tasting water and eating a worm but what cought the womans attention was the part about learning to move.

It sounded like she had just been born, knowing nothing, but then how did she learn what she didnt know? This was highly confusing, but then again her own daughter was no less random.

"My name is Summer, Summer Rose. Do you have a name little one?" she asked, getting a happy look on the girls face. "My names Luna!" Luna chirped, still relaxing under the soft petting Summer now seemed to be doing subcounsiously.

"Just Luna?" Summer enquired gently, almost desperate to figure out why such a small child is in the middle of a heavily Grimm infested forest. Outside the kingdom no less!

"Yup, The Game Master said i couldnt have a second name yet, didnt ask why though.." mumbled at the end.

'Game Master!?' Not liking the sound of this Summer looked into Luna's eyes trying to judge her next question, fearing that this young girl had been kidnapped by Rascist humans.. Game Masters indeed! Summer silently fumed.

"Luna, where are you from?" Summer asked softly, not wishing to upset the girl.

Luna gained a look of deep consentration, trying hard to remember anything. nothing, there was nothing. " I woke up in a white place, but i didnt have a body. There was emptyness all around me, and then a ringing sound and a red box appeared with words telling me i was dead, but then it told me im alive, and im a gamer... still trying to work that out." she mumbled at the last part.

"Then i picked stuff, got anoyed at the game master and then it all went dark. Then i woke up by a creek and learned things. decided to walk away and got attacked by a monster... Monster!" Luna jerked in fear as she remembered the beast that hurt her, becoming frantic and unknowingly opening her wounds again.

Before she could panic more, Summer hugged her softly humming and telling her it was ok, that the monster was gone, she was safe. Slowly Luna calmed down, her breathing evening out. then she felt more pain, letting out a stranggled cry.

Summer seeing the problem began rebandeging her wounds, applying small amounts of Aura to the wounds helping the healing prosess.

Sighing, wondering what to do, she only took one look at the scared confused child and made up her mind. "Luna" she said gaining the childs attention she continued. "Do you want me to be your mother? My other Daughter Ruby is your age, and Yang her sister is a couple of years older" Summer spoke in a rush, nervouse herself. Looking into the Hope filled eyes of this child that reminded her of Ruby she knew that there was nothing more she could do but bring her home.

"More than anything!" Luna said crying tears of joy.

This girl, no Her Daughter, Luna obviously had some form of extreme amnisia, but the rest of what she said made her think Reeincarnation. It was possible. summer thought.

"Very Well then, From this day forth your name is Luna Rose!" Summer proclaimed, a happy grin on her face, and why not? she now had three daughters.

 _Bing!_

 **{Quest, Fine a Home Complete!**

 **Rewards: 500EXP, +10 LUC, 1 Rare Skill Book, 25 Lien... And a home dumbass! Dont be Greedy!}**

'STATUS, SKILLS, PERKS!' Luna thought.

 **Status:**

 **LVL: 5**

 **EXP: 100/400**

 **Name: Luna Rose**

 **Race: Wolf Faunus**

 **Class: ?**

 **Title: Newbie**

 **HP: 200**

 **AP: ?**

 **Attributes:**

 **STR: 25**

 **DEX: 48**

 **VIT: 30**

 **INT: 13**

 **WIS: 6**

 **LUK: 15**

 **Free points: 25**

 **Skills:**

 **Intuition: Gut feelings usualy end up being true, Relies on LUC. LVL: 2 (44%) (Passive)**

 **Blood-Lust Detection: Feel the Blood-Lust of nearby Hostiles. LVL: 1 (63%) (Passive)**

 **Perks:**

 **Gamers Body:** **Thanks to Gamers Body, you are in a constant state of fitness, you will never have to worry about getting fat or sick. illness no longer effects your body. After sleeping your HP, AP will be restored fully and wounds will Heal immediatly. Your body is also more risiliant then others, meaning you can take more damage then them. Food and drink will also be used to restore HP/AP when sleep is not an option.**

 **Gamers Mind:** **Thanks to your Gamers mind, you are immune to all forms of mental manipulation. your also able to keep a cool mind when in stress inducing situations.**

 **Prodigy:** **Gain +20 STR, VIT and DEX. 30% speed to all physical learning, Also you will gain Muscele Memory aiding in the learning of physical skills.**

 **Wolf Faunus Bloodline:** **You gain Night Vision, Enhansed senses, Smell, Hearing and taste, You Gain +15 DEX and +5 VIT. Your Reflexes and instincts (includes Intuition if gained) are enhanced greatly.**

After looking over all her stats and seeing the skills she had aquired, Luna was determined to survive this world. Now she had a mother, Summer, She had Family. Every thing was happening so rapidly, one second shes dead the next alive and then almost dead again and now not dead and having a kind person claim me as her own.

She deduced that the Gamers Mind was playing into why she was thinking so maturely considering her age, physically being 5 years old but mentley speaking Luna is still a newborn. everything being new and strange.

'one last thing to do and then im going to sleep, INVENTORY!' Luna demanded

 **Inventory:**

 **1 Basic Skill Book: (Observe: Learn the skill Ovserve, Allowing you to gather information on people and things, this is an Active Skill, meaning you have to command its use. higher the Level the more information given)**

 **1 Rare Skill Book: (?)**

 **Lien: 30 (Lien is the currensy here in remnant, spend wisely)**

Sighing, Luna closed the boxes before shutting her eye, listneing to Summer humming as she kept the young girl warm and safe, watching over her. Falling into a peacefull sleep.

 **(A/N) Hey all, second Chapter is here, Thats Two in the space of a few hours! YAY! but highlyunlikely to keep that up.**

 **The A/N in the part about Summers cloaths, the dress is bassically like Ruby's when shes older, i.e. volume one.**

 **The next Chapter will involve Summer and Luna Returning to patch, and me trying to intergrate our little wolf into the family.**

 **This is before Summers Death, im gonna say Summer dies in Canon When Ruby is Eight, not sure if im gonna kill Summer off in my fic though..**

 **Some of you are probably gonna ask "why the large point gifts?" frankly there are gonna be crazy strong people out there. Ozpin alone will be in the high tripple digits.**

 **Im thinking that with the completion of this chapter, A Luna/Ruby Fic might not work.. they will be sisters, practically twins.. so as we get down the line we can think about pairings, maybe no pairings..**

 **And Lastly! Semblance! I have no Idea what to give her! feel free to give me ideas! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Journey to where i belong..**

 _Bing!_

 **{You have slept, all injury's and ailments have been cured! HP/AP Restored!}**

As soon as Summer saw how fast Luna could heal, she knew her third Daughter was anything but a normal Faunus. Like the GM's said, if Luna sleeps she heals. The only proof of her near death expiriance being the three long red scars trailing across her back, and the still present pain.

It wasnt bad, Just slightly annoying. A Dull throbbing across her back.

After getting cleaned up, Summer says its important to be hygenic, Summer pulled off her White cloak, with a few ajustments she turned it into a lose dress of sorts. "If I didnt become a Huntress I could have gone into clothing designs" Summer preened, admiring her work.

Luna though grateful to have another layer around her got stuck on one of the things she said. "Mummy? whats a huntress?" Luna asked, innocent curriostiy on her face and in her voice.

Summer smiled warmly at the way Luna Called her Mummy, Ruby still called her that but Yang was too old and cool to say that.

And so Summer went into explaining as bassically as possible what a Hunter was/did, and by extension what Grimm were. Also informing her new Daughter that the beast that she encounterd yesterday was in fact a grimm, An Ursa to be precise.

Luna took all this information in, Soaking it up like a spunge, Asking questions when she could. Eager to learn about the world she was born into and the job her mum did.

As this long explentaion was going on, Summer picked her up, holding her on her hip as they traveled through the Forest.

After hours of walking the trees thinned out a bit, Deciding to take a break, Summer set Luna down. pulling her canteen out, Summer told Luna to drink some but not all, while she pulled out a couple of ration bars. After they had eaten, Luna finding the bars yucky, They resumed their trek.

The next few days passed much the same, Luna asking questions about the world and Summer explaining as best she could. They had a couple of encounters with what Summer refered to as being Bourbatusks. small Boarlike Grimm. Other then that it was a relaxing journey.

Luna learned about the four Kingdoms, Vale being closest, and Patch, her new home. Summer explained how both her other daughters, Yang and Ruby, Lived there with their dad, Taiyang Xiao-Long.

Luna was feeling shy about meeting her new family, unsure if they would want her like Summer did.

During one of the nights that summer had made a fire, Luna tried to tell her about the Gamer powers she had. She explained what she knew, how some things worked. Summer was sceptical mostly until Luna pulled a small book from the thin air infront of her.

Luna had opened the book to read it when..

 _Bing!_

 **{You have chosen the Basic Skill Book Observe. Do you want to learn this skill?}**

'Yes' Luna thought. And the book shattered in an array of colors, before all the color seemed to start funneling into the small girl.

 _Bing!_

 **{Congratz! You have learned the skill Observe! with this skill you can Observe and opponent and or persons of interest, Gaining information on them. LVL: 1, will provide their Name, LVL And Title. As you level the skill through use, it will begin providing you with more information. Use it with abandon!}**

After Luna read this, outloud for summer, she decided to try it out. Asking Summer if she can use it on her, Gaining a small nod in return, Luna looked at summer and said "Observe!"

 **Name: Summer Rose**

 **LVL: ?**

 **Race: Human**

 **Class: Blade Master**

 **Title: Super Mom!**

 **HP: ?**

 **AP: ?**

Luna Read the information outloud so Summer heard. What sealed the deal for Summer was when Luna Said her Title was Super Mom!, Only Yang called her that teasingly, Ruby just calling her mummy.

Summer promised to help her anyway she could. Luna learned what it was like to have a parent eager to help, full of loving advise.

So as they traveled Luna would use observe on anything, slowly leveling it up. By the time the reached the outskirts of vale, Her level in ovserve had reached LVL: 5 After all it had taken them a few days to reach the kingdom.

Summer pulled out her scroll, another nifty thing she showed Luna, messeging Tai to let him know she would be back im a few hours. and that she wasnt alone, giving him a quick rundown on the details of Luna.

Tai messeged back letting her know he was more then happy, and also proud of Summer.

So with a soft smile on her face Summer entered Vale, keeping a firm grip on Luna, making her way to the airships to Patch. after an hour long wait and ride, they arrived on patch.

Luna Could feel Summers exitment at being close to home coursing through her, making Luna both exited and nervouse.

After another half hour walk, they came to a stop in front of a large two story house, lights streaming though the windows cutting across the darkened path. Summer looked at the exited bundle in her arms with a grin. "Welcome home, My little Luna!" She wispered softly into Luna's wolf ears.

Luna smiled, giving a deep rapid nod, bouncing slightly. taking it all in.

As they walked through the front door, Summer let out an umph! as a streak of red collided with her stomach latching onto her. "MUM'S HOME!" Cried the new bundle attached to Summer, Luna peeking at the small red cloaked girl who seemed to notice Luna through her hyperactive babbiling.

"Mummy? whos she?" Ruby asked, looking at Luna with a tilt to her head, big silver eyes taking in all of Luna. Noting her own Silver eyes, Black hair, Pale skin and... Wolf ears?

"Cute!" Ruby screamed, latching onto Luna and gently rubbing her ears, causing Luna's Pale face to become an strawberry with how red she was. Her throat letting out a small whine, obviously loveing the attention her ears were getting.

Just then another girl with long Blonde hair walked into the hall followed by a man who must be Taiyang. He took one look at Summer, struggling to keep hold of both girls, Ruby wiggleing around while petting Luna, who happened to be turning into putty.

Ther girl who Luna would have to guess was Yang, stepped forward, took hold of her sister and dragged her away from Luna, eliciting another high pitched whine from said girl.

"Little Rose, Yang... Meet Luna, your baby sister!" Summer said with a small laugh Sending the two girls into a shocked silense.

"Yesss!, Im not the smallest anymore! Ruby exlaimed, bringing smiles to the whole group. Yang smiled, she now had two sisters to look after... 'Oh god.. One Ruby is enough, please, please be calmer!' Begged the blonde, Anime tears rolling down her face as she looked to be praying.

Luna wiggled out of Summers arms, taking a small shy step towards them. "Hi, im Luna, I like you all very much.. Thanks for letting me be your sister.. ive never had one before.. is it nice? I hope its nice.." Luna said, pretty much rambling near the end. Summer kneeled down, Hugging her from behind, ruby and yang came in as well forming a group hug. Tai took one look from Summer and he joined in as well.

And so started little Luna's life as a part of the Rose/Xiao-Long Family. And after a small awkward period where they were all still trying to get to know each other, Yang became just as protective of Luna as she was of Ruby, Tai became just as much a parent to her as Summer and Ruby became not only her best Friend but also her big sister. Seeing as Luna had told Summer that she was technicaly born on the same day she was found, they made that her birthday, meaning Ruby was older by a month.

Tai was fun, always finding time for his kids. He taught at Signal, one of the Combat Schools that Summer told her trained Huntsmen and Huntresses. luckily Signal was on Patch as well.

Summer stayed for a couple of months to help me acclimetize and spend time with her family before she left on a mission. Returning everyfew weeks and staying for a couple of weeks before taking another job. Taiyang said it was just the way Summer was, always wanting to help people, huning Grimm helped people sooo, they go hand in hand.

After a few months of living with her new family, Luna told Ruby and Yang about her gamer Powers, both her sisters believed her strait away. Yang who played Games was helpful in teaching her what was what.

For example her attributes and what they did, DEX meaning Luna's Speed, flexibility and aim. STR meaning how strong she was, her physical strength, How hard she could hit etc.. VIT meaning how healthy she was, INT being how smart she was, WIS how to use her smarts and LUC meaning how lucky she was.

After learning all this Luna gained a notification, as she learned they were called.

 _Bing!_

 **{Congratz! you have begun learning the basics, Every time an Attribute hits a 50 mark, you will gain a reward. For example VIT: 50 Will reward you with unlocking your AURA early! isnt that cool! Also one last piece of advise, You can learn basic skills by trying to do them yourself! Your welcome!**

 **For Learning the base of the basics you gain 150EXP and 10 Lien!}**

After explaining that to her sisters, who thought this whole thing was super cool, they all went back to playing.

A year went by with Luna and her family living happily, Luna having only trained her Observe and gotten used to the game features. For example, In Options, there was a tutorial option. when pressed it walked Luna through all the features, teaching her the does and do not's.

Also Learing that the Free points could be spent on increasing Attributes and you gained 5 per level up. Luna decided to leave them for now tho, who knows when she might need them.

 _Bing!_

 **{For your forethought in the use of Free points, You gain +4 WIS}**

When the Tutorial was finished, Luna ganied a level up and +10 to all her stats. Meaning she unlocked a new skillcalled Flash Step, thanks to her DEX reaching 58. Flash step is an Active Skill meaning she would need to trigger it, but it was an awesome skill, Enableing her to instantaniously go from one point to another. it wasnt teleportation, she just took a step and made it look like she had moved by taking 20 steps.

But she had a limit, it tired her out very quickly and she could only Flash to within 10 meters. But she was slowly increasing its level. Within the next few months, Luna had increased her FS By 4 levels, meaning she could now go up to 30 meters. gaining 5 meteres per level.

Two months after she turned 6, Summer returned again. Summer planned to stay for a few months this time, Having missed her girls.

They all had fun, Summer trying to teach them how to cook, Ruby and Luna Getting hooked on their mums Cookies, They were the best! It got so bad that Yang all but demanded learning the recipe, so that when their mum was on a mission Yang could make the Twins, as they began reffering to Ruby and Luna, Her cookies and feel a little bit of their mum when they missed her.

Summer made it her mission to force the knowlege into her eldests head, and after a week Yang was just as good at making them as herself. Tho Yang seemed to have sacrificed the abbilty to cook anything else, She burned pasta! Who does that!

Summer decided to make Luna a cloak like Ruby's but hers was Black with silver flames at the bottom, Luna loved her new cloak, chirishing it.

Life was good, The family was bigger, Their happiness infectious. And after 3 more months of being Super Mum, as Yang Called her, Summer was on the road agian.

She had given a hearty farewell to her daughters and Tai, already missing them. If only she had said no to Ozpin, decided not to go on this mission. It would take her out of the kingdoms again, much like the one she found Luna on. But this was different, Because Summer Rose Left Vale, And Never Returned...

 **(A/N) Ok i got a little emotional at the end there.. I'm Not Gorge R.R. Martin, i dont like mass killings of my main characters, but i was getting the idea that little Luna needed some drive.**

 **They never found out if Summer died or not, her body was never recoverd, and it will be a good few months before Taiyang starts to get worried, he knows Summer is strong, but there is always a limit to how much one person can handle.**

 **As usual any advise or things you wanna see written, PM me and i will see what i can do.**

 **And heres the Stats.**

 **Status:**

 **LVL: 6**

 **EXP: 250/400**

 **Name: Luna Rose**

 **Race: Wolf Faunus**

 **Class: ?**

 **Title: Newbie**

 **HP (Health Points): 210**

 **AP (Aura Points): ?**

 **Attributes:**

 **STR: 35**

 **DEX: 58**

 **VIT: 40**

 **INT: 23**

 **WIS: 20**

 **LUK: 20**

 **Free points: 30**

 **Skills:**

 **Observe: Allows you to gather information on people and things, this is an Active Skill, meaning you have to command its use. higher the Level the more information given. LVL: 7 (48%)**

 **Flash Step: Allows the user to move at incredible speeds, almost appearing to teleport. LVL 4 (30 Meters) (33%)**

 **Intuition: Gut feelings usualy end up being true, Relies on LUC. LVL: 2 (44%) (Passive)**

 **Blood-Lust Detection: Feel the Blood-Lust of nearby Hostiles. LVL: 1 (63%) (Passive)**

 **Perks:**

 **Gamers Body:** **Thanks to Gamers Body, you are in a constant state of fitness, you will never have to worry about getting fat or sick. illness no longer effects your body. After sleeping your HP, AP will be restored fully and wounds will Heal immediatly. Your body is also more risiliant then others, meaning you can take more damage then them. Food and drink will also be used to restore HP/AP when sleep is not an option.**

 **Gamers Mind:** **Thanks to your Gamers mind, you are immune to all forms of mental manipulation. your also able to keep a cool mind when in stress inducing situations.**

 **Prodigy:** **Gain +20 STR, VIT and DEX. 30% speed to all physical learning, Also you will gain Muscele Memory aiding in the learning of physical skills.**

 **Wolf Faunus Bloodline:** **You gain Night Vision, Enhansed senses, Smell, Hearing and taste, You Gain +15 DEX and +5 VIT. Your Reflexes and instincts (includes Intuition if gained) are enhanced greatly.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Tears, Rage and A Promise!**

Thunder, Lightning and Rain rampaged across the small island of patch. Within this Mealstrome of Natures wrath sat a hill surrounded by trees, swaying and creaking in tune to the power of the storm above.

Upon this small hill stood a small group of people, all of whom stood around a Large grey Headstone. Written in gentle strokes under the symbol of a Rose, was an Epitaph.

In Loving Memory of

Summer Rose

Huntress and loving Mother...

May her Soul be free For she is always in our Hearts..

"This women who gave her all to protect the innocent, Summer Rose, the first and only mother to Luna and Ruby Rose and their big sister Yang Xiao-Long. She had so much Love and kindness to spare, may she find peace in her afterlife." So Spoke Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon, and the man chosen to preside over her funeral.

Luna and Ruby stood huddled in the arms of their big sister. All three crying out their pain, Rain washing away the tears that refused to abate.

Taiyang Xioa-Long stood sentinel behind his children, Face hiding barely restrained anguish.

A small prosesion of people began coming forward to pay their respects to the greiving family, Qrow, Uncle to the three girls stood to Tai's right, offering silent support to his grieving Brother.

Though Ruby and Luna were not his blood related Nieces, he loved them all the same, Raven his sister may have been Yangs biological mother.. But Summer was her real mother. For that alone, Qrow would die to protect her children.

As time passed, the people here to pay their respects slowly thinned out, most returning to their lives, leaving Taiyang his daughters, Qrow and Ozpin in front of the Headstone.

Ozpin cleared his throat before saying "Tai... if you need anything, dont hesitate to call"

With his piece said Ozpin took his leave.

The berieved family stayed their for what seemed hours, slowly the storm lessened and a small ray of sunlight hit the Headstone, igniting the infused crystals making it glitter with light.

Ruby and Luna had fallen asleep, both wrapped in the arms of Yang, who looked to her dad. "Dad.. we should head home" She said, voice scratchy from her own tears.

So they did. It would be many weeks before life returned to the house, yang often found her bed full with her younger sisters, wrapped in one of summers spare cloaks, they couldnt sleep alone anymore.

Yang had to step up, Her already overprotective instinct for the younger girls reaching new limits. She also found herself prone to sudden onsets of anger, having to leave quickly and go to her dads training room, beating the punching bag into submission.

It was one of those moments that Yang literaly exploded, blowing the room apart in a fiery inferno.

Luckily their dad was home, He managed to calm her down before explaining to the frantic girl that she had found her Semblance. With the promise to teach her to control it, and to teach his fighting style, she began to smile more again.

Though a side effect of all the emotional trauma expressed iteself in the form of terrible puns only she thought were funny.

Seeing Yang's Determination to get stronger, Luna and Ruby waited untill they were all snuggled up in bed before asking her why she wanted to be stronger. "So i can protect you both, Such a silly question. What other reason does a big sister need!" Yang stated, Shocking both of the younger girls. "Ive already lost both mums, i will never lose you two.. if anything happened to either of you i think i would die.." Yang said, Tears streaking down her lavender eyes.

All three girls refused to let go of each other for the rest of the night, taking comfort from each other. Some time later Luna looked up, as if Sync. "I will protect you both as well!" They both said at the same time, both amusing and creeping Yang out. " You two really are like twins, It's surprising, ya know!?" Yang barked, killing the awkward mood and making all three luagh.

Yang took a deep breath, looking at her sisters. "How about we protect each other?" she asked softly, making her sister smill and nod. "Though I get to protect you more, older sisters perogative.." She teased, making both younger girls pout.

With a smile they each fell asleep, still tightly wrapped in each others arms.

Over the next few days, Luna was seen looking as though she were in deep thought, and she was. She didnt make that promise lightly, wanting more then anything to keep her sisters safe. her mind falling back to her gamer powers, realising she had the power to back up her words.

With a little hard work she could become strong enough to protect them. And maybe make her mum proud. 'Yes.. I'm going to become a huntress. I will follow in mums footsteps, become a hero' were Luna's thoughts.

So she decided to look her stats over, and see where to begin. 'STATS!' Luna began 'SKILLS, PERKS!'

 **Status:**

 **LVL: 6**

 **EXP: 250/400**

 **Name: Luna Rose**

 **Race: Wolf Faunus**

 **Class: ?**

 **Title: Newbie**

 **HP: 210**

 **AP: ?**

 **Attributes:**

 **STR: 35**

 **DEX: 58**

 **VIT: 40**

 **INT: 23**

 **WIS: 20**

 **LUK: 20**

 **Free points: 30**

 **Skills:**

 **Observe: Allows you to gather information on people and things, this is an Active Skill, meaning you have to command its use. higher the Level the more information given. LVL: 7 (48%)**

 **Flash Step: Allows the user to move at incredible speeds, almost appearing to teleport. LVL 4 (30 Meters) (33%)**

 **Intuition: Gut feelings usualy end up being true, Relies on LUC. LVL: 2 (44%) (Passive)**

 **Blood-Lust Detection: Feel the Blood-Lust of nearby Hostiles. LVL: 1 (63%) (Passive)**

 **Perks:**

 **Gamers Body:** **Thanks to Gamers Body, you are in a constant state of fitness, you will never have to worry about getting fat or sick. illness no longer effects your body. After sleeping your HP, AP will be restored fully and wounds will Heal immediatly. Your body is also more risiliant then others, meaning you can take more damage then them. Food and drink will also be used to restore HP/AP when sleep is not an option.**

 **Gamers Mind:** **Thanks to your Gamers mind, you are immune to all forms of mental manipulation. your also able to keep a cool mind when in stress inducing situations.**

 **Prodigy:** **Gain +20 STR, VIT and DEX. 30% speed to all physical learning, Also you will gain Muscele Memory aiding in the learning of physical skills.**

 **Wolf Faunus Bloodline:** **You gain Night Vision, Enhansed senses, Smell, Hearing and taste, You Gain +15 DEX and +5 VIT. Your Reflexes and instincts (includes Intuition if gained) are enhanced greatly.**

Looking it all over she rememeberd the fact that at VIT: 50 Her AURA would be unlocked, and she had learned from her mum that Aura was the true weapon of a huntress. Weaponizing the Soul.

Grimm were born with no Soul, so Aura was like a poison to them. making up her mind luna added 10 free points to her VIT bringing it to 50. Luna suddenly felt a massive boost to her energy, it felt like her small body was being pumped full of power. Her whole body was aglow in a faint red light. her whole body twitching at the strange feeling.

 _Bing!_

 **{You have raised your VIT to 50! Congratz! you have Unlocked your Aura gaining the Perk Aura and gaining the Skill Aura Manipulation, Leveling this skill will allow the user to make Aura Shields and much more. Your AP will gain 10 points every level like HP and you gain 5 points to your AP for every 10 Points in VIT. Your base Aura will start at AP: 200}**

An excited grin spread across Luna's Face, with sense of accomplishment she brought her stat page back up with the addons for perks and skills.

 **Status:**

 **LVL: 6**

 **EXP: 250/400**

 **Name: Luna Rose**

 **Race: Wolf Faunus**

 **Class: ?**

 **Title: Newbie**

 **HP: 210**

 **AP: 285**

 **Attributes:**

 **STR: 35 (Physical Strengh, the power behind your attacks, how much wight you can handle)**

 **DEX: 58 (Physical speed, your Aim and Flexibilty)**

 **VIT: 50 (Your overall Physical and Spiritual Health)**

 **INT: 23 (Your mental capacity, How much you know and the speed at which you can learn)**

 **WIS: 20 (Your ability to use your knowlege, knowing when and how to do what must be done. Also helps when coming up with a plan and leading a team)**

 **LUK: 20 (How Lucky you are, Duh! when high enough you may experiance random yet profitable events. Also helps when doing buisness trasactions and dealing with people. Can not be Leveled up unless gifted points or using Free Points)**

 **Free Points: 20**

 **Skills:**

 **Aura Manipulation: Leveling this skill will allow the user to make Aura Shields, use their Aura to heal themselves, and when high enough unlock their Semblance, and much more. LVL: 1 (10%)**

 **[Aura Shield: (Passive)(Always active unless your Aura is drained, it will absorb damage till depleted)]**

 **[Aura Regeneration: (Passive)(Your wounds will heal unless your Aura is depleted, 10HP per 2AP per second)]**

 **[Semblance: (?)]**

 **Observe: Allows you to gather information on people and things, this is an Active Skill, meaning you have to command its use. higher the Level the more information given. LVL: 7 (48%)**

 **Flash Step: Allows the user to move at incredible speeds, almost appearing to teleport. LVL 4 (30 Meters) (33%)**

 **Intuition: Gut feelings usualy end up being true, Relies on LUC. LVL: 2 (44%) (Passive)**

 **Blood-Lust Detection: Feel the Blood-Lust of nearby Hostiles. LVL: 1 (63%) (Passive)**

 **Perks:**

 **Unlocked Aura:** **With your Aura unlocked you now have acess to the two basic most passive abbilities, Aura shielding and healing. With these skills you can use your Aura to absorb damage instead of losing HP. The healing is the Passive abbility to use your Aura to heal damage sustained. When your Aura is high enough you may unlock your Semblance, gaining an abbility unique to only you. Some Semblances have been known to be hereditry (inherited from blood relatives).**

 **Gamers Body:** **Thanks to Gamers Body, you are in a constant state of fitness, you will never have to worry about getting fat or sick. illness no longer effects your body. After sleeping your HP, AP will be restored fully and wounds will Heal immediatly. Your body is also more risiliant then others, meaning you can take more damage then them. Food and drink will also be used to restore HP/AP when sleep is not an option.**

 **Gamers Mind:** **Thanks to your Gamers mind, you are immune to all forms of mental manipulation. your also able to keep a cool mind when in stress inducing situations.**

 **Prodigy:** **Gain +20 STR, VIT and DEX. 30% speed to all physical learning, Also you will gain Muscele Memory aiding in the learning of physical skills.**

 **Wolf Faunus Bloodline:** **You gain Night Vision, Enhansed senses, Smell, Hearing and taste, You Gain +15 DEX and +5 VIT. Your Reflexes and instincts (includes Intuition if gained) are enhanced greatly.**

Smiling at her small sucess, Luna got up and looked for Uncle Qrow who was watching over them while dad was at work. Finding him in the yard watching Ruby run around chasing Yang, She approached him, Qrow looking up at her approach with an eyebrow raised.

"Uncle Qrow.. I just unlocked my Aura, Will you train me like Yang?" Luna asked, eyes full of hope.

Qrow's eyes widened dramatically, Jaw hanging open. Now noticing the still present but greatly deminished red Aura glow.

"How the hell did a midget like you unlock your own Aura!?" He yelled comically, Standing and pointing at the much smaller girl. Making Luna's ears twitch, a small blush holding over her pale cheeks.

"Well.. i just added points to my VIT, making it fifty. And Then Boom! I have Aura! Its still all tingley, and I feel like I just ate Ruby under the table in a cookie eating contest, And.. and.." Looking at the three just standing their staring at her. "Why are you staring at me like that" Luna whined.

"Sis, you do know your now the youngest person to ever unlock their Aura, And the first person to do alone dont you?" Yang pointed out, Ruby pouting at being the only Auraless one amongst them.

"I..Is that a bad thing?" Luna wispered, bottom lip trembling, Feeling like she did something wrong. Yang sensing this pulled her into a deep hugg, stroking her sisters soft hair. "No, Luna what you did was Super cool!" Yang promised, A grin splitting her face.

"Indeed it was.. Cool.. But also dangerous. There is a reason why we dont unlock the Aura's of children till they are at least eight years old. It can kill you. im not saying this to scare you Little moon, I'm warning you is all" Qrow lectured, but the pride in his eyes spoke differently.

Ruby hearing this lost her pout, prefering not to die, waiting a couple of years wasnt a big deal.

"Thanks Yang, Uncle Qrow, Soo.. Will you teach me? Please?" Luna begged, puppy dog eyes making an appearance. Qrow took one look and all resistance died, guns blazing, but dead is dead.

"Sure kid, But first, what did you mean Points into VIT?" Qrow asked, letting out a quiet sigh, already dreading teaching his youngest niece.

Luna, with Yangs help, explained her being born into this world as the Gamer, her abbilities, and what she could and not do. Qrow was shocked, to say the least.

 _Bing!_

 **{Quest! Learn the ways of the Huntress from Qrow! Learn how to become an awesome kickass kung-fu master!**

 **Rewards: 1000EXP, 2 Rare Skill Books, +10 points to all Attributes, Your very own Semblance, your very own weapon, Arnt you a lucky girl! Say Uncle!}**

Luna Look at this confusedly, why would she say uncle? ah well, it was helping her ger stronger.."UNCLE!" Luna shouted, gaining lookes from everyone.

"Yes..?" Qrow asked, carefully.

"Umm.. the game just gave me a quest, at the end it said say Uncle.. so i did.." Luna explained, blush returning at their amused looks. Ruby was just as confused as Luna, but oh well.

"Ok, for the next three months im going to Train you both into the ground. You'll be wishing you hadnt asked" Qrow continued with a creepy laugh, Making the sisters look worried.

"Wait.. Both!?" They all said together, looking amused when they noticed.

"Yes, Luna and Ruby. I'm going to train you so that when its time Ruby can unlock her own Aura she wont have to catch up so much and Luna so she has somone to hate me with." He said, Looking as smug as he can, making all three sweat drop.

Both Ruby and Luna look at each other excitedly, A determined look in their silver eyes.

Yang didnt mind not being included, her dad was gonna train her.

When Taiyang returned home, Qrow informed him about his plans regarding both Ruby and Luna. Tai gave the green light, happy to see some more life in his daughters after the loss of Summer.

For the next three months Qrow trained the two in Endurance, Flexibility, Strength and tactics. It was.. Easy, almost as though the girls were somehow cheating. At first it was ruff, but once they saw him do something, they seemed to mimick his movements. Almost like they had.. Muscel Memmory!

Qrow tested his theory and descovered that he was right. both girls had the abbility to copy his every move. So he began teaching them Hand-to-hand combat. within weeks they were masters of their own body's, keeping up with even him. the only thing holding them back being their stature, both were still only 6 year old midgets... though Ruby would be 7 soon and Luna only a month later.

All in all, his training of the girls went well, thinking on more ways to help them improve he began thinking about getting them to start designing their weapons. not making but creating. Ruby after seeing his Scyth/Sword/Gun Combo fell in love, if the drool pouring out of her maw was any indication.

Luna was probably going to be the hard one to fit with a weapon. It was hard to get a read on her, Most of the time she was like a wolfy carbon copy of Ruby, other times she was extremly introverted. almost hiding away for hours at a time.

Qrow assumed it was something to do with her Gamer powers, He was right.. Partially.

Luna had been grinding her existing skills, Observe gained 3 more levels alowing her to see what the person thought about her, also Maxing it out. She had also raised Flash Step by two levels meaning she had a radius of 40 meteres. Her Aura Minipulation had gained 2 levels as well, from figuring out how to rais and take down her shield, as well as healing selected areas instead of all at the same time, increasing the the rate at which the area healed. Thru this she gained a new skill, Aura infusion, knowing how to infuse objects, like Dust Crystals, with her Aura.

Thanks to all the Training with her uncle and sister she had also aquired a few new skill. Physical Endurance, How much it took to couse damage on her. Hand-to-hand, how good she is without a weapon. Tactics, Her abbility to plan for any situation. Survival, this encompassing things like camping, gathering eadible sustenense while in the field, finding fresh water and hunting for food.

One night during the weekend of Ruby's 7th birthday, Luna checked her stats, perks and skills having used the options tab to merge the three into just the Stats page.

 **Status:**

 **LVL: 6**

 **EXP: 250/400**

 **Name: Luna Rose**

 **Race: Wolf Faunus**

 **Class: ?**

 **Title: Newbie**

 **HP: 260**

 **AP: 285**

 **Attributes:**

 **STR: 35 (Physical Strengh, the power behind your attacks, how much wight you can handle)**

 **DEX: 58 (Physical speed, your Aim and Flexibilty)**

 **VIT: 50 (Your overall Physical and Spiritual Health)**

 **INT: 23 (Your mental capacity, How much you know and the speed at which you can learn)**

 **WIS: 20 (Your ability to use your knowlege, knowing when and how to do what must be done. Also helps when coming up with a plan and leading a team)**

 **LUK: 20 (How Lucky you are, Duh! when high enough you may experiance random yet profitable events. Also helps when doing buisness trasactions and dealing with people. Can not be Leveled up unless gifted points or using Free Points)**

 **Free Points : 20**

 **Skills:**

 **Aura Manipulation : Leveling this skill will allow the user to make Aura Shields, use their Aura to heal themselves, and when high enough unlock their Semblance, and much more. LVL: 2 (52%) **

**[ Aura Infusion: (Active)(Infuse objects, Dust, Aura Conductive weapons, with Aura. Deadly if used on Grimm)]**

 **[ Aura Shield: (Passive)(Always active unless your Aura is drained, it will absorb damage till depleted)]**

 **[ Aura Regeneration: (Passive/Active)(Your wounds will heal unless your Aura is depleted, 10HP per 2AP per second. Can Also be directly channeled into a specific wound)]**

 **[ Semblance: () (?)]**

 **Observe : Allows you to gather information on people and things, such as their stats, Name, Health and Aura, And thought on yourself. (Active) LVL: MAX **

**Flash Step : Allows the user to move at incredible speeds, almost appearing to teleport. LVL: 6 (40 Meters) (53%) (Active)**

 **Tactics : How well you can plan to defeat your opponent. (Passive) (For faster planing rais WIS) LVL: 3 (22%)**

 **Intuition : Gut feelings usualy end up being true, Relies on LUC. LVL: 2 (44%) (Passive)**

 **CQC : Hand to hand combat, how good your skills are without a weapon. (Boost due to Prodigy Perk) LVL: 34 (89%)**

 **Physical Endurance : Determines how much damage it takes before your HP or AP feel the attacks. Also Raises HP by 10 for Each level. (Boost Due to Prodigy Perk) LVL: 5 (12%) (Damage Reduction at 52%)**

 **Survival : determins how well you can survive in the wilderness. (Passive) LVL: MAX**

 **Blood-Lust Detection : Feel the Blood-Lust of nearby Hostiles. LVL: 1 (63%) (Passive)**

 **Perks:**

 **Unlocked Aura : ****With your Aura unlocked you now have acess to the two basic most passive abbilities, Aura shielding and healing. With these skills you can use your Aura to absorb damage instead of losing HP. The healing is the Passive abbility to use your Aura to heal damage sustained. When your Aura is high enough you may unlock your Semblance, gaining an abbility unique to only you. Some Semblances have been known to be hereditry (inherited from blood relatives).**

 **Gamers Body :** **Thanks to Gamers Body, you are in a constant state of fitness, you will never have to worry about getting fat or sick. illness no longer effects your body. After sleeping your HP, AP will be restored fully and wounds will Heal immediatly. Your body is also more risiliant then others, meaning you can take more damage then them. Food and drink will also be used to restore HP/AP when sleep is not an option.**

 **Gamers Mind : ****Thanks to your Gamers mind, you are immune to all forms of mental manipulation. your also able to keep a cool mind when in stress inducing situations.**

 **Prodigy:** **Gain +20 STR, VIT and DEX. 30% speed to all physical learning, Also you will gain Muscele Memory aiding in the learning of physical skills.**

 **Wolf Faunus Bloodline : ****You gain Night Vision, Enhansed senses, Smell, Hearing and taste, You Gain +15 DEX and +5 VIT. Your Reflexes and instincts (includes Intuition if gained) are enhanced greatly.**

She Felt like she was doing well, But it was slow going. Quest seemed to be rare, but the rewards were great. Maybe its due to her age? she was still very young. 'Oh well, I have lots of time, Signal doesnt allow kids under eleven entry anyway.' Luna thought, encouraged by the fact that she still had plenty of time.

Settleing down in between Ruby and Yang, Luna began to fall asleep, grateful for her sisters warmth, it was a cold night afterall..

 **(A/N) And the moment of truth, sorta. In the next chapter, All Three girls will be working on their weapon designs, also although Ruby is a weapon fenatic she wont be as bad in this, With having a sister her own age she will be less introverted.**

 **Any ideas towards a weapon? let me know. im still hovering on Lightsaber(Star Wars)/ForceLance (Gene Rodenbury's Andromeda) that gains its power through Aura.**

 **Also Semblance's no idea, will be decided soon though, Ruby will get hers around 9ish, Yang Already has hers and is mastering it. Luna.. Still undecided.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) Hi all, I got the impression that im giving to much of a backstory.. To much of a build up to Volume one.**

 **Bare with me, im thinking of making this chapter the last one leading up to Signal, Like in Cannon, Students dont make their weapons till Signal, Thats gonna happen here as well. Tho they wont have to make them in Signal.  
**

 **Now that doesnt mean i cant get them started, They need to know 'how' to craft them before making them anyway. To stop them from becoming overpowered, Each girl will learn no more the two-three crafts, I.E. Weapon smithing, herblore, Tailoring and armorsmithing. Might conbine the smithing ones into just smithing though.**

 **Anyways.. Enjoy Chapter 5!**

 **Chapter 5: And Life goes on...**

It was on the day of Ruby's 7th Birth day that Luna checked her Inventory. Inside was something she had completly forgotton, The single Rare Skill Book. She didnt know what skill it granted but their was only one way find out. Taking the book from her invetory she opened it and was gifted with a notice.

 _Bing!_

 **{You have seleceted Rare Skill Book (?) Do you wish to learn the skill within?}**

Accepting, the book glowed a golden light before exploding into a maelstrome of colors so grand that she was almost knocked out. Much like the time she learned Observe, the Skill books light funneled into her, Filling her mind with knowlege.

 _Bing!_

 **{Shadow wolves: (Active) Summons Wolves made of shadow, each wolf cost 20 AP and requires an already present shadow being used to create the wolf. The Wolves are controlled telepathically}**

 _Bing!_

 **{Congratz! For learning 1 Rare Skill Book, You gain +5 INT & WIS}**

 **Status:**

 **LVL: 6**

 **EXP: 250/400**

 **Name: Luna Rose**

 **Race: Wolf Faunus**

 **Class: ?**

 **Title: Newbie**

 **HP: 260 (+10 on Level up's)**

 **AP: 285 (+10 on Level up's)**

 **Attributes:**

 **STR: 35 (Physical Strengh, the power behind your attacks, how much wight you can handle)**

 **DEX: 58 (Physical speed, your Aim and Flexibilty)**

 **VIT: 50 (Your overall Physical and Spiritual Health with every 10 points +5 AP)**

 **INT: 28 (Your mental capacity, How much you know and the speed at which you can learn)**

 **WIS: 25 (Your ability to use your knowlege, knowing when and how to do what must be done. Also helps when coming up with a plan and leading a team)**

 **LUK: 20 (How Lucky you are, Duh! when high enough you may experiance random yet profitable events. Also helps when doing buisness trasactions and dealing with people. Can not be Leveled up unless gifted points or using Free Points)**

 **Free Points: 20**

 **Skills:**

 **Shadow Wolves:** **(Active) Summons Wolves made of shadow, each wolf cost 20 AP and requires an already present shadow being used to create the wolf. The Wolves are controlled telepathically. Cost will decrease by 1 AP per Level. LVL: 1 (10%)**

 **Aura Manipulation:** **Leveling this skill will allow the user to make Aura Shields, use their Aura to heal themselves, and when high enough unlock their Semblance, and much more. LVL: 2 (52%)**

 **[** **Aura Infusion:** **(Active)(Infuse objects, Dust, Aura Conductive weapons, with Aura. Deadly if used on Grimm)]**

 **[** **Aura Shield:** **(Passive)(Always active unless your Aura is drained, it will absorb damage till depleted)]**

 **[** **Aura Regeneration:** **(Passive/Active)(Your wounds will heal unless your Aura is depleted, 10HP per 2AP per second. Can Also be directly channeled into a specific wound)]**

 **[** **Semblance:** **() (?)]**

 **Observe:** **Allows you to gather information on people and things, such as their stats, Name, Health and Aura, And thought on yourself. (Active) LVL: MAX**

 **Flash Step:** **Allows the user to move at incredible speeds, almost appearing to teleport. LVL: 6 (40 Meters) (53%) (Active)**

 **Tactics:** **How well you can plan to defeat your opponent. (Passive) (For faster planing rais WIS) LVL: 3 (22%)**

 **Intuition:** **Gut feelings usualy end up being true, Relies on LUC. LVL: 2 (44%) (Passive)**

 **CQC:** **Hand to hand combat, how good your skills are without a weapon. (Boost due to Prodigy Perk) LVL: 34 (89%)**

 **Physical Endurance:** **Determines how much damage it takes before your HP or AP feel the attacks. Also Raises HP by 10 for Each level. (Boost Due to Prodigy Perk) LVL: 5 (12%) (Damage Reduction at 52%)**

 **Survival:** **determins how well you can survive in the wilderness. (Passive) LVL: MAX**

 **Blood-Lust Detection:** **Feel the Blood-Lust of nearby Hostiles. LVL: 1 (63%) (Passive)**

 **Perks:**

 **Unlocked Aura:** **With your Aura unlocked you now have acess to the two basic most passive abbilities, Aura shielding and healing. With these skills you can use your Aura to absorb damage instead of losing HP. The healing is the Passive abbility to use your Aura to heal damage sustained. When your Aura is high enough you may unlock your Semblance, gaining an abbility unique to only you. Some Semblances have been known to be hereditry (inherited from blood relatives).**

 **Gamers Body:** **Thanks to Gamers Body, you are in a constant state of fitness, you will never have to worry about getting fat or sick. illness no longer effects your body. After sleeping your HP, AP will be restored fully and wounds will Heal immediatly. Your body is also more risiliant then others, meaning you can take more damage then them. Food and drink will also be used to restore HP/AP when sleep is not an option.**

 **Gamers Mind:** **Thanks to your Gamers mind, you are immune to all forms of mental manipulation. your also able to keep a cool mind when in stress inducing situations.**

 **Prodigy:** **Gain +20 STR, VIT and DEX. 30% speed to all physical learning, Also you will gain Muscele Memory aiding in the learning of physical skills.**

 **Wolf Faunus Bloodline:** **You gain Night Vision, Enhansed senses, Smell, Hearing and taste, You Gain +15 DEX and +5 VIT. Your Reflexes and instincts (includes Intuition if gained) are enhanced greatly.**

Pleased and slightly intrigued by the possibilities of her new skill, Luna looked forward to training it. The AP cost was high compared to her Aura pool, But she had the chance to increase her Aura and lower the cost so.. no big deal.

After Ruby's Birthday the girls got back to training, But now Qrow had gifted the girls Smithing books, intent on at least giving them the Theory behind crafting weapons. They wouldnt be allowed to make them till Signal but that didnt mean they werent allowed to know how.

As that was added to their scedual, he also added first aid theory including books on the human enatomy, and safe dust handleing.

He may be giving them an unfair advantage to the other kids going to Signal, what with teaching and training them years ahead of time, but these were his little nieces, he didnt care as long as what he tought them kept them alive.

Both he and Taiyang had grown insanly overprotective towards the girls. Both not wanting to lose anyone else.

Yang also took part in the theory part of the lessons, but she struggled to pay attention, more brawler then intelectual it seems.

 _Bing!_

 _Bing!_

 _Bing!_

 _Bing!_

 **{Congratz! you have begun learning about Smithing! Keep it up and you will be able to create weapons with your eyes closed...either that or your melt your face off.. Thats always fun!}**

 **{Congratz! You have begun Learning Healing, Keep Learning and you can always become a healer if your dream of becoming a Huntress fails.. Be Optimistic!}**

 **{Congratz! You have learned the basics of handleing Dust. Do try to remember it! blowing yourself up is a horrible way to die.. or so im told..}**

 **{For Reading Well beyond your years, You have earned +10 INT and WIS}**

Taking these new skills and points in stride, Luna delved into her books, Liking the idea if healing. Being able to take life is never as Amazing as saving lives. That was one of the first things her Mum told her.

As time passed, Weeks blending into months and sooner then believed possible its Luna's birthday and we find our young hero to be in the backyard of her family's home, with her sisters dad and uncle. Celebrating her 7th (2nd) Birthday.

As they were all enjoying the cake, Luna got a notice.

 _Bing!_

 **{And a happy birthday! May you have many more.. Maybe..**

 **As a present, We the Game Master, Have decided to gift you with one of the following Perks. Choose wisely..**

 **Wolfblood: Gain the abbility to transform into a Wolf. Be warned, you will have to learn to control yourself in this form. Your baser wolven instincts take hold and must me mastered lest you become a danger to those around you.**

 **Telepathy: The Abbility to hear the thoughts of those around you. This Can be both a blessing and a curse.. When we mean you hear everything.. We mean everything.**

 **Healing Hands: All healing you do has a 60% boost, Meaning you can make people feel better then better! Not at all like Jazz Hands! Muggles...}**

Looking at the list in shock and a little confusion due to the last word, Luna consulted with her family.

"Wolfblood all the way sis! couse ya know? Your wolfy ears? Makes sense to me!" She said with a massive grin. Ruby agreed, it did make sense.

Taiyang on the other hand wanted was crossed between that or Healing Hands.. If he pushed enough maybe one of his little girls would become a doctor? less danger, right? Sighing he decided "Wolfblood little moon.. I would love for you to be a Doctor and i know you like healing, but your hearts set to following your mothers path, all of your hearts are. I couldnt be more proud.. Or afraid." His voice barely a wisper at the end.

Qrow of coarse the only one who thought Telepathy was sweet.. but then he really thought about it.. Hearing Everyones dark thoughts, all the time.. His little moon would go insane, she still had far to much innocense for that. "Wolfblood" he grunted, eating his cake with fervour.

And so thats what she chose, Though didnt expect to transform right there and then! Damn GM's! Bet they were laughing their collective asses off!

Her family gasped as she shifted into her wolf form, Silver eyes glowing with the change. And when done they were all awed and.. not so much...

 _Yip!_

Barked the Wolf cub form sat in front of them, Cute as can be. Ruby Awwed, sitting cross legged beckoning the little wolf over.

After some struggling she managed to wrestle control of her mind back back from her wolf side, then the hard part.. learning how to change back.

After some experimenting she realised that she just needed to calm down. slowly relaxing she lay down in Ruby's crossed legs waiting for her body to change back. When it did she still found herself being petted by her sister, not one to get out of a free petting she lay there enjoying it.

The rest of the family were by far used to the young girls behaviour, No matter how long it had been sinse Summers death, The sisters still drew comfert from eachother whenever they could. Even now they were still unable to sleep alone, often sleeping in Yangs bed.

Not that the oldest minded, Also sleeping better when they were with her. But when not in yang's room they shared Ruby's bed. Not being very big but they made do.

After the celebrating was done they all tucked onto the large sofa and watched a movie. it was a good day, But they all felt Summers Absense

Days later during a Training Session, Uncle Qrow attacked her faster then expected and Luna felt threatend, And thats how she learned change into her Wolf/Cub form. It seemed that for now, when she felt angsiety she would change, and likewise when safe she would change back.

Learning to control Her wolfblood transformations took time, but she had plenty. Eventualy she could change at will.

As another year passed, the girls were almost finished mastering the theory behind Smithing, and Healing. Dust was already mastered, though theoy and Practical were two different things. As Qrow said, "You can know something, but unless you have the Expiriance you will struggle to do it" The girls were always shocked when he spouted wisdom at them, which vexed him... He could be wise dammit!

Luna didnt recieve a birthday notice this year, but no big deal. The GM's couldnt make it to easy now could they.

Qrow and their dad decided as long as they were supervised, they could begin the practical side of their subjects. So every weekend they would practice, Saturday split between Healing and Dust usage. Sunday for smithing. Ruby Flourished in smithing, always making small knicknacks, Luna wasnt far behind but she prefered Healing. As for Dust usage, only Yang and Luna could do that for now, Ruby had turned 8 only a little while ago, So her Aura was still freshly unlocked.

Qrow wanted her to learn more before handleing Aura infusion with dust, Self harm was highly possible. Ruby didnt get upset, knowing that safety was always important. but that didnt stop her from watching and learning.

Dust was cool, but they were all more direct fighters not likely to use Dust Crystals unless its a last resort. Be that as it may they each found one type that Worked better with their Aura, that becoming their chosen Dust element. Yang's was Fire Dust (Big Surprise there!) Ruby's was Wind Dust (Didnt expect that did ya!) And Luna's was Lightning.

After they were proficiant enough in its uses, Taiyang gave them each a silver braclet with small but expensive Dust Crystals slotted inside. Each one he told them belonged to Summer, the dust slots being reloadable.

They all had a small cry and a hug before manning up, (As Qrow said... With his own tears leaking.. "Its just the onions!" Qrow yells, "What Onions!" They all shouted back) Putting the pieces of their mother onto their wrists, thow for Ruby and Luna they had to put the on a chain until they were bigger.

As Yangs 11th Birthday approached she picked up her training, Eager to gain entry into Signal, Her dad was eager as well, it meant he could teach her more, seeing as he was the combat Professor there.

Ruby and myself coloabreated in making Yang her weapons, we did ask her if we could her reply was "Of course you can, your both waaay better at weapon craft then i am anyways. Plus it will mean i get to carry something of you both with me. Dont tell anyone but i love ya both, always will till the day i die!" Yang said with so much warmth that they almost had a chick flick moment.. Almost!

So we crafted a masterpiece, Golden Aura conductive Shotgun Guantlets.. Qrow had forked out for the expensive parts, but the crafting was all them. When her birthday came around and she was presented her present, She almost cried.. they were perfect. Melding with her kick boxing as well, She named them Ember Celica.

After that, Yang spent most of her time at Signal, Training her skills, Learning all that would prepare her for Beacon when she turned 17.

As for Ruby and Luna, They took her absence hard at first, before knuckling down to their own studies. Ruby used her spare time to design her monstrosity of a weapon, So far it was a Scyth/Gun, Qrow was delited when he found out that much, and began to train her in polearms and fire arms, trying to help her find the right gun.

Luna on the other hand was stuck, Unsure of what to create. That was until inspiration struck, in the form of the GM's being nice on her 9th birthday.

Waking up snuggled next to Ruby, Luna heard the telltale dinging sound that came with a notice.

 _Bing!_

 **{Happy 9th (or is it 4th?) Birthday! We the Game Masters have decided to..as they say.. Throw you a bone.. Pun intended. In your inventory is a Guide Book on crafting some very.. 'out there' weapons. Enjoy and do be careful not to maim yourself.. it would be a.. Unfortunate.}**

Luna shook her head exasperated."It's almost like Yang's the Game Master, what with all the bad puns.."

Shaking Ruby awake, She reached into her Inventory pulling out the new book, reading the cover. **"A Guide to crafting the universes most awesome weapons!"** Luna said, Curiosity winning over she opened it.

The First page explained that all these weapons had been altered so they would work with Remnant Teck. Flitting through the two girls were so absorbed in their reading then never noticed the time.

Yang Stormed into the room, Ready to wake her cute little sisters up from the obviously deep sleep, Its past miday for christ sake!

She took one step in only to realise both girls were practically squished together reading a large book, compleatly lost to the world, but seemingly reading at the same pace, in Sync yet again, turning the pages together without a word being said.

"Okaay.. Your both creeping me out again" Yang spoke, Snapping both girls out of it, before they noted what they were doing, Blushing in embaressment. Quickley jumping up and heading for a shower, completly ignoring their older sisters smirk.

Soon they were all at the breakfast table, chatting about anything that came to mind, before yang asked about the book. "Sooo, what book were you two reading this morning?" she asked, making an excited energy light up both her sisters. "Its a book from the GM's about Weapons from other worlds, redesigned to work off of the Teck here in Remnant, There's so much in there!" Both girls gushed, making the others glance at each other amused.

"So, what kinda stuff?" enquired their dad, looking interested if not full on amused.

"well the one that cought my eye the most was a Celindrical Devise that when Aura is channeled into a small crystal will create a burning hot blade rated at a heat of of if not exceeding boiling Lava, all contained within a small field of energy, helping it to keep its form thus Weaponising Aura. Forming a sort of Laser sword made of Aura." Luna exclaimed excitedly, practicaly bouncing in her seat.

Ruby seemed to agree with the her, if her own hyperactive bouncing was anything to go by.

As for the other three they were all in various states of Shock. 'Is that even Possible!?' They all thought, while at the same time thinking 'Only you Luna.. Only you can bring something to this world that can make modern blades a thing of the past!'

"Ok! I love your enthusiasm but you will not be making any of those weapons without either myself or your dad present, in case something goes wrong. No agruing this rule, It's for your safty. Also dont go telling people about this book, and when your not reading it, Luna will keep the book in her Inventory." Qrow stated, looking at both girls with a sirious look on his face. "Is that clear" he asked, getting rapid nods and sounds of agreement from both of them.

"It's not a lack of trust girls, It's purely safty related. As for the security for the book, what do you think would happen if bad people found out about it, and took it?" Their dad asked.

Both Ruby and Luna glanced at each other and asked as one voices innocent as can be."Bad things?" The rest of the small family sweat drop. "Yes.. Indeed.." Taiyang managed to cough out, looking at his daughters and how pleased they were to get the right answer in disbelief.

Sometimes being a father of three girls was tiring, especially when two were hyperactive prodigy's with more innosense then was sometimes healthy. He struggled to keep up. Thank Remnant Qrow was here, willingly taking on some of the burden.

With that out of the way, they enjoyed the rest of the day. going to Vale, shopping around. getting clothes and weapon parts.

Luna also stopped in a book shop called 'Tuskens, Home to every book under the sun.' Looking for as many bookes on mecanics and electronic, wanting to learn more. She found a dosen good books but one cought her eyes, on one shelf was a small glowing book.

Walking over, Luna Glanced at the title **'Begginers guide to Charisma, The Art of Persuasion, Intimidation and Seduction** ' Luna figured it was a Skill Book, mainly due to the glow. Picking it up, Luna glanced at it, Seeing the price was 1000L.

Dispairing at the price, Luna had a thought 'well i could just slip it into my inventory, no one can access it but me. Looking around ensuring no one was in sight with her sharp eye. Opening her Inventory, Luna did just that, Slipped the book inside.

It was a tense but excited Luna that exited the store returning to her family.

 _Bing!_

 **{Through an Act of thievry, you have unlocked the Stealth Skill tree. In this Tree you have access to Steal, Hide, Sneak and assassinate. Welcome to the darkside!**

 **Through the unlock of Stealth, You have been rewarded 200EXP, Do make it a habit of experimenting...}**

 _Bing!_

 **{Level UP!}**

Later that night, while laying snuggled with Ruby, Luna opened her inventory. Pulling the new Skill Book out, she reread the title, Persuasion and Intimidation she knew, but what was Seduction? Shrugging her small shoulders, Luna opened the book.

 _Bing!_

 **{You have chosen to learn the Basic Skill Book, Begginers Guide to Charisma, The Art of Persuasion, Intimidation and Seduction. This book activates the Charisma Skill Tree. Do you want to use this book?}**

Luna Accepted, and the by now common light show softly lighting the room. Ruby gave a small noise, snuggling deeper into Luna making said girl smile as the lights funneled into her body, feeding her mind the information within the book.

Opening her Stat page luna began to investigate her new stats. Finding she had 35 points in STR and 25 Free Points, she decided to rais STR to 50 leaving her 10 Free Points.

 _Bing!_

 **{You hav reached STR: 50! Congratz! With this you have unlocked the new perk Super Faunus Strength! With this new perk and with a little control training you can destoy boulders with a poke! do be careful though, right now you really dont know your own strenth!}**

Glancing at her new stats made Luna preen, she was getting really strong!

 **Status:**

 **LVL: 7**

 **EXP: 50/450**

 **Name: Luna Rose**

 **Race: Wolf Faunus**

 **Class: ?**

 **Title: Newbie**

 **HP: 270 (+10 on Level up's)**

 **AP: 295 (+10 on Level up's)**

 **Attributes:**

 **STR: 35 (Physical Strengh, the power behind your attacks, how much wight you can handle)**

 **DEX: 58 (Physical speed, your Aim and Flexibilty)**

 **VIT: 50 (Your overall Physical and Spiritual Health with every 10 points +5 AP)**

 **INT: 38 (Your mental capacity, How much you know and the speed at which you can learn)**

 **WIS: 35 (Your ability to use your knowlege, knowing when and how to do what must be done. Also helps when coming up with a plan and leading a team)**

 **LUK: 20 (How Lucky you are, Duh! when high enough you may experiance random yet profitable events. Also helps when doing buisness trasactions and dealing with people. Can not be Leveled up unless gifted points or using Free Points)**

 **Free Points: 25**

 **Skills:**

 **Stealth:** **Stealth means all things sneaky. Unlocks the Sub Skills, Sneak, Steal, Hide and Assasinate.**

 **[** **Sneak:](** **Active)(Moving without being seen or heard, Harder then you think. Greater success when level is higher) LVL: 1 (10%)**

 **[Steal:](** **Active)(Taking what doesnt belong to you, Stealing an item or money without being seen greater success when higher level) LVL: 1 (50%)**

 **[Hide:](** **Active)(Hiding entails, not being seen, you can now hide in shadows and soon anywere you want, Better success when level is higher) LVL: 1 (10%)**

 **[** **Assasinate:](** **Active)(The skill the inflict Death upon the unsespecting. you can now kill with subtlety. Chance of success increases with Level) LVL: 1 (10%)**

 **Shadow Wolves:** **(Active) Summons Wolves made of shadow, each wolf cost 16 AP and requires an already present shadow being used to create the wolf. The Wolves are controlled telepathically. Cost will decrease by 1 AP per Level. LVL: 4 (19%)**

 **Aura Manipulation:** **Leveling this skill will allow the user to make Aura Shields, use their Aura to heal themselves, and when high enough unlock their Semblance, and much more. LVL: 2 (52%)**

 **[** **Aura Infusion:]** **(Active)(Infuse objects, Dust, Aura Conductive weapons, with Aura. Deadly if used on Grimm)**

 **[** **Aura Shield: ]** **(Passive)(Always active unless your Aura is drained, it will absorb damage till depleted)**

 **[** **Aura Regeneration:]** **(Passive/Active)(Your wounds will heal unless your Aura is depleted, 10HP per 2AP per second. Can Also be directly channeled into a specific wound)**

 **[** **Semblance:]** **() (?)**

 **Observe:** **Allows you to gather information on people and things, such as their stats, Name, Health and Aura, And thought on yourself. (Active) LVL: MAX**

 **Flash Step:** **Allows the user to move at incredible speeds, almost appearing to teleport. LVL: 8 (50 Meters) (93%) (Active)**

 **Tactics:** **How well you can plan to defeat your opponent. (Passive) (For faster planing rais WIS) LVL: 3 (22%)**

 **Charisma:** **Unlocked the charisma skill tree, Gaining access to the Sub Skills, Persuade, Intimedate and Seduction.**

 **[Persuade:]** **(Active/Passive)(You have learned to be Persuasive in any and all dealings. You can Actively attempt to Persuade someone Success increases with Level) LVL: 1 (10%)**

 **[Intimidate:](** **Active/Passive) (You have learned to be Intimidating, When used put the fear of god in your foes. Can be Activated, Success depends of Level) LVL: 1 (10%)**

 **[Suduction:]** **(Active/Passive)(You have Learned the Art of Seduction, With small smiles, light touches and eyes that hold so much promise you can make men and women melt before you. With the right amount of seduction, You can make slaves of men with just a glance. Success depends on Level) LVL: 1 (10%)**

 **Intuition:** **Gut feelings usualy end up being true, Relies on LUC. LVL: 2 (44%) (Passive)**

 **CQC:** **Hand to hand combat, how good your skills are without a weapon. (Boost due to Prodigy Perk) LVL: 34 (89%)**

 **Physical Endurance:** **Determines how much damage it takes before your HP or AP feel the attacks. Also Raises HP by 10 for Each level. (Boost Due to Prodigy Perk) LVL: 5 (12%) (Damage Reduction at 52%)**

 **Survival:** **determins how well you can survive in the wilderness. (Passive) LVL: MAX**

 **Blood-Lust Detection:** **Feel the Blood-Lust of nearby Hostiles. LVL: 1 (63%) (Passive)**

 **Perks:**

 **Unlocked Aura:** **With your Aura unlocked you now have acess to the two basic most passive abbilities, Aura shielding and healing. With these skills you can use your Aura to absorb damage instead of losing HP. The healing is the Passive abbility to use your Aura to heal damage sustained. When your Aura is high enough you may unlock your Semblance, gaining an abbility unique to only you. Some Semblances have been known to be hereditry (inherited from blood relatives).**

 **Gamers Body:** **Thanks to Gamers Body, you are in a constant state of fitness, you will never have to worry about getting fat or sick. illness no longer effects your body. After sleeping your HP, AP will be restored fully and wounds will Heal immediatly. Your body is also more risiliant then others, meaning you can take more damage then them. Food and drink will also be used to restore HP/AP when sleep is not an option.**

 **Gamers Mind:** **Thanks to your Gamers mind, you are immune to all forms of mental manipulation. your also able to keep a cool mind when in stress inducing situations.**

 **Prodigy:** **Gain +20 STR, VIT and DEX. 30% speed to all physical learning, Also you will gain Muscele Memory aiding in the learning of physical skills.**

 **Wolf Faunus Bloodline:** **You gain Night Vision, Enhansed senses, Smell, Hearing and taste, You Gain +15 DEX and +5 VIT. Your Reflexes and instincts (includes Intuition if gained) are enhanced greatly.**

 **WolfBlood:** **You have the Blood of the Wolf flowing withing your veins, Allowing you to activly trasform between your Wolf form and Faunus Form. For now your Wolf's Body will age respective of your Faunus age. So you still being a child means your Wolf is a cub.**

 **Super Faunus Strength:** **Even though your body looks small and weak, dont let that fool you. Your body has now tapped into an inner reserve of power! You now possess almost Godlike Strength! With training you can learn to control this strength. Right now, you have no contol over your strength, becoming a danger to those around you!**

At reading the last part Luna did the only thing she new she could do and not end up injuring Ruby.. She screamed! Startling Ruby awake and making her fall of the bed.

"Wha.. Wah!" Ruby cried out, Sleep long gone.

"Ruby! Get daddy!" Luna cried, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. Ruby took one look at her little sister and ran for her dad, worry twisting in her small stomach.

After a few moments, Luna's Dad Tai ran in followed by her sisters. Looking at her trembling crying form, Tai kneeled in front of her. "Whats wrong Little Moon?" Tai asked softly, trying to look into her eyes.

Luna sniffled "I.. I almost hurt Ruby!" she cried out, wanting to fall into her dads arms but not wanting to hurt him.

"Why do you say that?" Both Tai and Ruby asked at the same time. And so Luna explained how she increased her STR resulting in Super Faunus Strength, and how it said that her lack of control meant she could hurt the people around her.

After getting over their shock, Tai and Yang wanted to see what they were dealing with here. Coaxing Luna out to the training room, They set up a punching bag, asking her to Hit it as hard as she could.

"But what if I break it.. or Hurt you!?" She cried, truly panicked. It was a wonder she didnt Change into her wolf form. "Darling you wont hurt us, and if you break it, so what? its better you learn contol even if you destroy a hundred of em!" Tai Declared, stricking a manly pose, thinking himself super awesome.

It did get the reaction he wanted though, all three of his girls giggled.

After another couple of moments, Luna used her strongest punch.

 _ **BOOM!**_

Everyones jaws dropped, Luna not only vaporised the bag, but the force of her punch also wrecked the wall 5 feet behind it as well.

"OooKay.. Luna.. Good girl for waking us up. Yang from now on till she can control her strength you me and Luna are gonna train her body. She needs alot of control training!" Their dad all but demanded.

With that they all went back to bed, though this time Luna had to sleep alone in case she kicked in her sleep or somthing mundane like that.

It would be 3-4 months before she had complete control again. So many sleepless nights, Ruby got by, she could sleep with Yang, Luna was stuck on her own. She new it was for their safty, but it left her feeling depressed. On sleepless nights she would train her Charisma skills in the mirror, it was slow going but she managed it raise all three by 4 Levels. She still found Seduction very confusing, even though the book gave her the information on how to use it, she didnt know why she would.

By the time she had control Luna was hesitant to return to sleeping with her sisters, self consious over wether or not they wanted her to.

The Choice was taken from her by Ruby pouncing into her bed, hugging her tightly. "I missed you sis" Ruby wispered, small tears leaking from damp eyes. "me too" Luna cried returning the hug, still careful not to harm her big sister.

They fell asleep like that, much to the amusment of Yang who stood in the doorway.

The next few months pass in a blur, Learning what they could, Luna catching up with Ruby in her studies, only taking a break for Yangs birthday before jumping back into learning. Luna gained another 10 points to her INT and WIS bringing her INT to 48 and WIS to 45.

During this time Luna and Ruby Learned from her Weapon book, Ruby kept her weapon but did incorperate a few things, Like the blade of her Scyth being able to channel her Aura creating a Burning hot blade of Aura over the already sharp blade of her Scyth. This would be useful for Foes with heavy armor.

She also decided on making it a heavy caliber Sniper/Scyth, Able to use Dust rounds and standered ammo.

Luna finily chose what she wanted, It would be a hybrid Aura Saber/Aura Lance. In its dormant state, the weapon would be a half meter long cylindrical tube, at its core is a rare Aura Crystal, followed by Lenses, Aura channels, and an emmiter on both ends. It was extendible as well, Forming into a 5ft long staff or Lance. It had two main settings, Blade and ranged. The blade was as explained in the book, A meter long blade of burning Aura, and because her Aura was a light red so too would the blade be. The ranged mode created condesed burning hot Aura bullets, Shot out of the ends and held together in temperary fields much like the blade. They had a range of 30meters traveling at about 100 meters per second, anything outside that range would be safe from her due to the fields keeping the Aura together running out. not sure how much Aura would go into each bullet untill she built it.

Ruby did make a good point when one day she asked Luna what she would do if her Aura ran out. Luna having not thought of that, began designing another weapon.

This one would be more traditional, as well as her main weapon so she could surprise her foes with her Aura Weapons, yes plural. Luna planned to make two, they were to be holstered on her thighs.

This new weapon was a compact assualt rifle, also using High cal ammo, so she could share with her sister. It also transforms into a Sniper Rifle. And like Uncle Qrow said, you can never have too many blades, so Luna planned to make three, elegent eleven inch long Aura conductive daggers, one for herself and sisters. Never knew when it might come in handy.

And so reaching Her 10th birthday, Luna was unsurprised to get the notice again.

 _Bing!_

 **{Happy Birthday! You are now 10! or is that 5!? yea were dicks! if you dont know what that is, then you didnt pay attention in Human anatomy.. or Faunus for that matter..**

 **Anywho, heres the gift, one of three rings. Each ring resises so it will alwayas fit, and they each house an permentent effect. So long as you ware a ring you will gain a boost.**

 **Spirit Ring:** **A ring that boosts the wearer's Aura by 1000pts, also looks nice..**

 **Heart Ring:** **A ring that Boost's the wearer's Health by 1000pts, Again also looks nice!**

 **Mind Ring** **A ring that gifts the wearer with a photgraphic memory, This ring once worn can never be taken of. And blah blah, looks good, yada yada..}**

Luna didnt really think it through she just went straight for the Spirit ring. Her logic saying more Aura means less damage taken anyways. plus a greater Aura pool meant more ammo for her Aura weapons.

Sliping the newly aquired Ring on her right index finger she watches as it shrunk to fit her finger before feeling a massive burst of energy. it felt like the first time she unlocked her Aura.

 _Bing!_

 **{New Class Unlocked! Aura Warrior unlocked! Grants bearer +200 AP and increases all damage delt with Aura related attacks by 50%}**

Pulling her stats up she took a look. she put 2 free points into INT bringing it to 50.

 _Bing!_

 **{Congratz! you have raised your INT to 50! You have now gained the skill Telekenises, the abbility to move objects with your mind! IKR! So freaking cool!}**

 **Status:**

 **LVL: 7**

 **EXP: 50/450**

 **Name: Luna Rose**

 **Race: Wolf Faunus**

 **Class: Aura Warrior (** **+200 AP and increases all damage delt with Aura related attacks by 50%** **)**

 **Title: Newbie**

 **HP: 270 (+10 on Level up's)**

 **AP: 1495 (+10 on Level up's)(Boost of +1000 due to Spirit Ring)(Boost of +200 due to Class Aura Warrior)**

 **Attributes:**

 **STR: 50 (Physical Strengh, the power behind your attacks, how much wight you can handle)**

 **DEX: 58 (Physical speed, your Aim and Flexibilty)**

 **VIT: 50 (Your overall Physical and Spiritual Health with every 10 points +5 AP)**

 **INT: 50 (Your mental capacity, How much you know and the speed at which you can learn)**

 **WIS: 45 (Your ability to use your knowlege, knowing when and how to do what must be done. Also helps when coming up with a plan and leading a team)**

 **LUK: 20 (How Lucky you are, Duh! when high enough you may experiance random yet profitable events. Also helps when doing buisness trasactions and dealing with people. Can not be Leveled up unless gifted points or using Free Points)**

 **Free Points: 8**

 **Skills:**

 **Telekenisis:** **The abillity to move things with your mind. Has no Aura cost, mearly tires your mind out till your level with it is high enough. (Move more objects as level increases.) LVL: 1 (10%)**

 **Stealth:** **Stealth means all things sneaky. Unlocks the Sub Skills, Sneak, Steal, Hide and Assasinate.**

 **[** **Sneak:](** **Active)(Moving without being seen or heard, Harder then you think. Better Success when at a higher level) LVL: 1 (10%)**

 **[Steal:](** **Active)(Taking what doesnt belong to you, Stealing an item or money without being seen. Better Success when at a higher level) LVL: 1 (50%)**

 **[Hide:](** **Active)(Hiding entails, not being seen, you can now hide in shadows and soon anywere you want. Better Success when at a higher level) LVL: 1 (10%)**

 **[** **Assasinate:](** **Active)(The skill the inflict Death upon the unsespecting. you can now kill with subtlety. Chance of success increases with Level) LVL: 1 (10%)**

 **Shadow Wolves:** **(Active) Summons Wolves made of shadow, each wolf cost 16 AP and requires an already present shadow being used to create the wolf. The Wolves are controlled telepathically. Cost will decrease by 1 AP per Level. LVL: 4 (19%)**

 **Aura Manipulation:** **Leveling this skill will allow the user to make Aura Shields, use their Aura to heal themselves, and when high enough unlock their Semblance, and much more. LVL: 2 (52%)**

 **[** **Aura Infusion:]** **(Active)(Infuse objects, Dust, Aura Conductive weapons, with Aura. Deadly if used on Grimm)**

 **[** **Aura Shield: ]** **(Passive)(Always active unless your Aura is drained, it will absorb damage till depleted)**

 **[** **Aura Regeneration:]** **(Passive/Active)(Your wounds will heal unless your Aura is depleted, 10HP per 2AP per second. Can Also be directly channeled into a specific wound)**

 **[** **Semblance:]** **() (?)**

 **Observe:** **Allows you to gather information on people and things, such as their stats, Name, Health and Aura, And thought on yourself. (Active) LVL: MAX**

 **Flash Step:** **Allows the user to move at incredible speeds, almost appearing to teleport. LVL: 8 (50 Meters) (93%) (Active)**

 **Tactics:** **How well you can plan to defeat your opponent. (Passive) (For faster planing rais WIS) LVL: 3 (22%)**

 **Charisma:** **Unlocked the charisma skill tree, Gaining access to the Sub Skills, Persuade, Intimedate and Seduction.**

 **[Persuade:]** **(Active/Passive)(You have learned to be Persuasive in any and all dealings. You can Actively attempt to Persuade someone Sucess increases with Level) LVL: 4 (19%) (+40% chance of success)**

 **[Intimidate:](** **Active/Passive) (You have learned to be Intimidating, When used put the fear of god in your foes. Can be Activated, Sucess depends of Level) LVL: 4 (22%) (+40% chance of success)**

 **[Suduction:]** **(Active/Passive)(You have Learned the Art of Seduction, With small smiles, light touches and eyes that hold so much promise you can make men and women melt before you. With the right amount of seduction, You can make slaves of men with just a glance. Sucess depends on Level) LVL: 4 (23%) (+40% chance of success)**

 **Intuition:** **Gut feelings usualy end up being true, Relies on LUC. LVL: 2 (44%) (Passive)**

 **CQC:** **Hand to hand combat, how good your skills are without a weapon. (Boost due to Prodigy Perk) LVL: 34 (89%)**

 **Physical Endurance:** **Determines how much damage it takes before your HP or AP feel the attacks. Also Raises HP by 10 for Each level. (Boost Due to Prodigy Perk) LVL: 5 (12%) (Damage Reduction at 52%)**

 **Survival:** **determins how well you can survive in the wilderness. (Passive) LVL: MAX**

 **Blood-Lust Detection:** **Feel the Blood-Lust of nearby Hostiles. LVL: 1 (63%) (Passive)**

 **Perks:**

 **Unlocked Aura:** **With your Aura unlocked you now have acess to the two basic most passive abbilities, Aura shielding and healing. With these skills you can use your Aura to absorb damage instead of losing HP. The healing is the Passive abbility to use your Aura to heal damage sustained. When your Aura is high enough you may unlock your Semblance, gaining an abbility unique to only you. Some Semblances have been known to be hereditry (inherited from blood relatives).**

 **Gamers Body:** **Thanks to Gamers Body, you are in a constant state of fitness, you will never have to worry about getting fat or sick. illness no longer effects your body. After sleeping your HP, AP will be restored fully and wounds will Heal immediatly. Your body is also more risiliant then others, meaning you can take more damage then them. Food and drink will also be used to restore HP/AP when sleep is not an option.**

 **Gamers Mind:** **Thanks to your Gamers mind, you are immune to all forms of mental manipulation. your also able to keep a cool mind when in stress inducing situations.**

 **Prodigy:** **Gain +20 STR, VIT and DEX. 30% speed to all physical learning, Also you will gain Muscele Memory aiding in the learning of physical skills.**

 **Wolf Faunus Bloodline:** **You gain Night Vision, Enhansed senses, Smell, Hearing and taste, You Gain +15 DEX and +5 VIT. Your Reflexes and instincts (includes Intuition if gained) are enhanced greatly.**

 **WolfBlood:** **You have the Blood of the Wolf flowing withing your veins, Allowing you to activly trasform between your Wolf form and Faunus Form. For now your Wolf's Body will age respective of your Faunus age. So you still being a child means your Wolf is a cub.**

 **Super Faunus Strength:** **Even though your body looks small and weak, dont let that fool you. Your body has now tapped into an inner reserve of power! You now possess almost Godlike Strength! With training you can learn to control this strength. After Extensive training and Lonlyness, You have mastered your own strength, not your only a threat to whoever pisses you off... Much like Yang..**

Looking at her new skills, greater Aura pool and cool as class, Luna felt more accomplished. With a spring in her step, the young wolf Faunus looked forward to training the shit out of thes powers (As Yang likes to say). Grinning to herself she looked forward to her last year before signal.

'Still so much to do' She thought. 'Oh well Signal is just the first real step anyways.' with this Luna ran of in hunt of Ruby, it was her birthday after all. playing was to be expected!

 **(A/N) Yea.. so i went with my default weapon.. 'Cough!' I think it went well.. it has its limitations, but at the same time its badass.. maybe too badass, but.. meh!**

 **Still not decided on a Semblance. Ruby will unlock her own next chapter, not sure about Luna. So again any ideas, hit me.**

 **Otherwise its gonna end up being something waaay stupid.. or maybe cool? Mokuton anyone!?**

 **Aaand thats a wrap.. im hungry and gonna take a break from writing my ass off. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, their will be more!**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N) Hey folks, sorry for the long wait, been a hard road trying to find the fire once more, a big thanks to Ktlynnedwards for his great idea's and for reminding me that, yes people did enjoy reading this.**

 **Here we go…**

 _ **Chapter 6: Twin Roses**_

The soft crunching of feet meeting snow was heard from the otherwise silent, wintry forest. Two figures were making their way towards the isolated glade atop a cliff, this holding a single stone monument to a woman, gone from the world, lessening it with her loss.

Coming to a stop in front of the plinth, hand in hand, the two hooded figures shared the mournful silence together.

After a few long moments, spent soaking in the comfort from each other the silence was ruined by the deep growls and howls of the Beowolf pack that had been stalking the pair for the last half an hour.

Turning as one, the pair became a blur of motion, one red, and the other black and silver. Both drew long daggers, channelling their Aura into the blades before pouncing on their prey. In a matter of seconds all of the Beowolf pack fell to the snowy earth, necks cut and black blood leaking out. "Ruby, I think were getting too strong for low levels now…" came a soft voice from the black cloaked person.

Getting a nod of agreement from her sister, the two returned to mourning their mother, as well as telling the hopefully listening woman about their super cool adventures.

Currently Luna and Ruby were thirteen, both now students at Signal. The girls still could sleep alone, both sharing a bed, regardless of the efforts of their family to lessen it.

Luna had highlighted her longer hair in red, to give her more of a connection to her mother, Summer and her sister Ruby.

Both girls were way too advanced for Signal, and the Teachers knew it, what with arriving with already crafted weapons, knowing all the course materials up to and including the first year of Beacon, way too advanced.

But due to this they were given leave to self study, using the facilities at Signal to further improve themselves, this of course meant that none of the other students felt inclined to make friendly with the sisters, meaning they only grew closer.

Luna was currently sat in her and Ruby's shared room, long since forgoing having their own rooms. "Status" she said, her voice so used to uttering the words.

 **Status:**

 **LVL: 15**

 **EXP: 250/1000**

 **Name: Luna Rose**

 **Race: Wolf Faunus**

 **Class: Aura Warrior**

 **Title: Huntress in Training**

 **HP: 350 (+10per Level up)  
**

 **AP: 1575 (+1000 (Spirit Ring) +200 (Aura Warrior) +10per Level up)  
**

 **Attributes:**

 **STR: 55**

 **DEX: 58**

 **VIT: 50**

 **INT: 53**

 **WIS: 49**

 **LUK: 20**

 **Free Points: 48**

For the past few years, Luna mostly ignored improving her stats, focusing mostly on mastering her current skills instead. This was a long and gruelling task, one she couldn't have accomplished much in without Ruby, Yang being mostly at Signal at that point.

"Skills" She intoned.

 **Skills:**

 **Mind:**

 **-Telekinesis: (Active) Move things with your mind. Has no Aura cost. (Level: Max) (Can move anything with your mind, if you have the focus, you could move a mountain)**

 **Stealth:** **All things Sneaky.**

 **-Sneak: (Passive/Active) Move without being seen or heard. (Level: 10)**

 **-Steal: (Active) Taking what does not belong to you. (Level: 9)**

 **-Hide: (Passive/Active) Hiding entails not being seen, using your surroundings to remain unnoticed by others. (Level: 10)**

 **-Assassinate: (Active) The art of killing, be it for a cause or without, you take a contract to kill another, and you get the job done. (Level: 1)**

 **Charisma:** **All things Social.**

 **-Persuasion: (Passive/Active) using your persuasive skills in a conversation, swaying others to your line of thinking with subtle words. (Level: 5)**

 **-Intimidation: (Passive/Active) intimidating others with brute force, glares and fear, turning them to your way of thinking, Can be used to put the fear of God in your foes. (Level: 4)**

 **-Seduction: (Passive/Active) Used to influence another through gentle touches, soft smiles, and sensual whispers, Can be used to turn men and women into jelly, creating slaves to your whims, intoxicating another's mind with non stop thoughts and feelings, directed at you. (Level: 1)**

 **Aura:**

 **-Aura Infusion: (Active) infuse an object or person with your Aura. Used to activate Dust.**

 **-Aura Shield: (Passive) in constant use, adding a film of Aura over your body, this then providing you a barrier against harm.**

 **-Aura Regeneration: (Passive/Active) Wounds will heal unless Aura is depleted, 10hp per 2AP per second. Direct channelling into wounds speeds up said wounds healing, prioritising it above other injuries.**

 **-Semblance:**

 **CQC:** **Skills in Close Quarters Combat, Martial Arts.**

 **-Kick Boxing: (Active) Use of Fist and Feet in heavy hitting attacks, designed to inflict massive blunt trauma. (Level: 9)**

 **-Aura Ken: (Active) Hailing from Eastern Remnant, this Martial Art requires a deep connection to your Aura, using it to enhance your fluid attacks, even expelling it through your attacks, creating more force. (Level: 7)**

 **Gamer:**

 **-Shadow Wolves: (Active) you create wolves from shadow, the number depending on your level. Shadows required for creating. (Level: Max)**

 **-Flash Step: (Active) allows you to move at incredible speeds, becoming nothing but a blur in the eyes of your foes. Speed depends on level. (Level: 11)**

 **-Intuition: (Passive) Gut feelings usually end up being correct, relies heavily on LUK. (Level: 3)**

 **-Observe: (Active) allows you to gather information on living beings through careful observations, eyes needed for use. (Level: Max)**

 **-Blood lust Detection: (Passive) Gain a cold sensation up your spine when someone or something is out there, aiming to kill you, akin to a sixth sense. (Level: 6)**

 **Leadership:** **Links to your Charisma in some skills.**

 **-Tactics: (Passive) how well you can plan for the defeat of a foe. For faster planning raise WIS. (Level: 8)**

 **-Survival skills:**

 **Perks:** **Passive boosts or powers effected through certain situations.**

 **Unlocked Aura: With your Aura unlocked you now have access to the two most basic abilities, Aura Shielding and Aura Regenerations. With these skills you can use your Aura to absorb damage that would otherwise cause you massive harm. Instead of losing HP, you will lose AP when taking damage.**

 **Gamers Mind: Thanks to your Gamer powers, you will never fall to illusions and other mind effecting powers. You also retain information and have a rapid recovery from things like Shock, fear etc…**

 **Gamers Body: Your body has been enhanced, making it more durable and able to burn for longer. Sleep heals you of all wounds.**

 **Prodigy: Gain +20 STR, VIT and DEX. 30% speed to all physical learning, also giving you muscle memory.**

 **Wolf Faunus Bloodline: You gain night vision, enhanced senses, sight, hearing, smell etc… you gain +15 DEX and +5 VIT. Your reflexes and instincts are enhanced greatly.**

 **Wolfblood: You have the blood of the wolf flowing within your veins, allowing you to actively transform between your wolf form and Faunus form. For now your wolf age is in its Young Adult age.**

 **Super Faunus Strength: Even though your body looks petite, don't let that fool you. Your body has tapped into an inner reservoir of power! You now posses almost Godlike strength, thanks to intense training, your able to control this enormous well of power, meaning it will be less likely to kill your loved ones.**

Looking her current build up, she was pleased with her progress. Ruby and Yang had both found and begun mastering their Semblances, something that Luna was having trouble with; her soul seemed too stubborn to just give it to her.

Looking over to her sister, she said "Ruby… you know that there is this Bounty Brokers Association, wanna join it? Might give us some of that experience Uncle Qrow is always harping on about, as well as some money for our project"

Ruby seemed to ponder it for a few seconds, her leg slowly going from still to hyper as she came round to the idea. "Ok! But we choose the contracts together, and if it's too shady were not doing it. Should we tell dad?" she asked as an afterthought.

Luna shrugged, both of them knowing how protective Tai could be. Ruby seemed to agree as she said "Yea… lets not." With that, the two girls packs were filled with supplies and ammo, their normal clothing was replaced by their combat clothing, Luna wearing steel toe-caps, black Cargo trousers and a black T-shirt with her crescent moon and Rose emblem while Ruby geared up in her combat skirt, corset, boots combo, total Goth.

Lastly the two placed on their Aura conductive gauntlets, knuckle studded and everything. With their weapons strapped to their lower backs, and thighs in the case of Luna's Aura weapons, the duo left the house, a note taking their place, stating they were heading off for Vale.

As they went, the floating box in Luna's view egging the idea on.

 **Quest!**

 **Join the BBA and become a Bounty Hunter!**

 **Rewards:**

 **(Title) Bounty Hunter**

 **?**

 **?**

 **500exp**

 **2000L**

 **Failure: Death… or worse…**

 ** _Line Break_**

The BBA was an organisation that hired and trained Bounty Hunters, those that couldn't get into Combat Schools or were still in training. This was a perfect avenue for gaining experience, as well as giving a few new skills to take into the wider world.

While known to except any contract, the BBA was given free reign in all four kingdoms. They did not discriminate, as long as you complete the Contract, you were golden. If you accept a contract and don't fulfil, your name becomes black listed, and if it's bad enough, you could get a contract put out on your own head.

Though it was open to those learning at Combat schools, many of the students looked down on this line of work, following the ideal of "why would a Hero stoop so low as to bounty hunting".

For Luna and Ruby, this wasn't an issue, they viewed anything as a learning experience, and they really could use some Lien.

The sign up process took a long and boring time for the two girls, eventually ending in them undergoing a quick test to see if they had the chops. They broke a few records, got a Class-S Membership, meaning they had choice of the crop of contracts, they apparently were that good.

Finding a pair in Vale, two men wanted for the rape of a Faunus girl, this enraged Luna, they had been learning about all that icky stuff, and knew how wrong it was for this to happen.

Vale PD hired the BBA to bring them in alive, it was a B-rank contract, meaning 11,000L per head, score!

 **Quest Update!**

 **Bonus Objective!**

 **Complete your first Contract.**

 **Rewards:**

 **Rare Skill Book x1**

 **22,000L**

 **250exp**

 **Failure: Death… or worse…**

"Lets get these monsters off the street, if there is one thing worse then Grimm, its humans that become monsters" Ruby said, her voice synced with the thoughts in Luna's mind.

 ** _Line Break_**

Rio Bellic and his brother Mal sat in a seedy bar in the seedy part of Vale, drinking and laughing at the memory of the terror on their last victims face, a cute Faunus kitten, all theirs for three whole magical hours.

Unknown to them, a man in a dress shirt, black slacks and a red cape was sat a few tables over, his anger at their words rising by the second. But then it all happened so fast, one blink and two cloaked figures were standing behind the criminals, a second blink and massive crash the two cloaked figures had said criminals on their knees, bloody and broken. He could immediately tell who they were, and from the black clad ones shivering form, he knew he needed to stop her, his eyes falling to the blade slowly being drawn.

He was just about to intervene when the red clad one grabbed her shoulder, shaking her head softly. He watched as the rage withered, the blade slowly retreating into its sheath at her belt.

With two powerful boots to their groin, making even him wince as he knew them to be wearing steel toed boots, the pair tied the monsters up, ensuring the restraints were full-proof before dragging them out, one of them on a scroll calling the VPD.

He followed them out, keeping his distance, he saw them meet the Police van down the road, saw them flash their new BBA ID cards before having the Detective sign the contract on the scroll as complete, the money being wired to the BBA, who in turn would wire it to the two Rose's account. Yea, they share that as well.

When the cops were gone, he made himself known to the two girls. "Ruby, Luna. Good work" was all he said, as he engulfed the pair in a hug, Luna shivering again, this time at what she had nearly done. "I wanted to hurt them, so, so bad uncle Qrow, does that make me as bad as them?" she asked, voice full of innocence and fear.

Shaking his head in denial, their uncle once more imparted his wisdom "Never consider yourself the scum you clean up, they were a showing of the Cancer that can plague Humanity, remember that when you become Huntresses, you may be training to fight Grimm, but humans can be just as much a part of the job" with that the trio returned to the Patch.

 **Quest Complete!**

 **Bonus Complete!**

 **Rewards:**

 **(Title) Bounty Hunter**

 **Rare Skill Book x1**

 **Item: Hunters Boon (+20 LUK)**

 **Item: Stone of Blood**

 **24,000L**

 **750exp**

 **Level up!**

 **Due to levelling to 16, you now have the ability to form Groups, thus inviting others into your little bubble of madness.**

 **Dungeon Create is now available for use, default level is Zombie.**

 _ **Line Break**_

Luna and Ruby came clean to a very worried Taiyang, he and Yang scolding the pair for a few moments before giving them a pat on the back for a job well done. Yang even decided it was worth a go, joining the BBA, the three of them taking contracts together on occasion.

Yang scored an A-class ID, meaning she could only go on contracts up to that level, or as a side along for an S-class, but in a case like that, she would need to be paid by the person hiring her, i.e. Luna or Ruby.

Two days after they became BBA agents, Luna activated the Rare Skill Book.

 **Congratz! You have learned the Skill, Skill Share. This enables the ability to share one skill per year; this can increase as the Level increases.**

This caused a massive amount of excitement for the young wolf, her desire to do so right away only restrained by what she had to do next. Going into her Stats page, she added one of her spare points to her WIS, this raising it to 50, the point where she usually gained a unique skill.

 **Congratz! Due to raising WIS to 50, you have gained the skill Precognition, this allowing you to see and feel things before they happen, be they visions of the future or battle foresight, where you can see a foes attack ahead of time. Warning! This will make sleeping at night hard; visions plague those with the curse to see them.**

Once more, Luna was in tears. She knew it would be bad, but she figured it was going to happen anyways. Rushing to her sisters she let them know about it, Yang thinking it was cool, until she noticed the fact that her baby sister would be having bad dreams again. At this point, there was no way in hell the older sister would try to split the younger ones, they relied to much on each other for that.

Luna and Ruby found that they enjoyed remaining in a Group, this acting as a way to be closer. When asked what skill she wanted, Ruby said "what would best fit my speed" at that the pair went over the skills, both the pro's and con's.

They found nothing that would be of use, besides being cool. Yang on the other hand asked if that being the case, she could get Luna's Flash Step, her speed always being a week point.

They all agreed that it was a good idea, Yang was akin to the two girls mother nowadays, losing her due to being slow was a big no-no.

When the three had a day off, they Grouped up and went into a Dungeon, only to come face to face with a veritable horde of Zombies.

After a slight rampage, the three returned home, tired and sweaty. Just to amuse herself she cast Observe on her sisters, smiling at the results.

 **Name: Ruby Rose**

 **Age: 13**

 **Level: 15**

 **Race: Human (Enhanced)**

 **Title: Red Reaper**

 **Semblance: Speed (Move faster then a speeding bullet, often trailing rose petals)**

 **Name: Yang Xiao-Long**

 **Age: 15**

 **Level: 22**

 **Race: Human**

 **Title: Little Dragon**

 **Semblance: Explosion (Damage taken, is turned into Damage delivered, meaning that she will hit twice as hard with every hit she takes. Often activates with a wave of fire, burning most of the things around her)**

Her sisters were strong, and together they would only get stronger.

 **(A/N) Ok… This is building up to Beacon now, the trio are basically paid Bounty hunters, this giving them a part time job as well as an avenue to new skills etc…**

 **Yang will need to train it, but she could be almost as fast as Ruby and Luna with enough training. Next chapter will show more Dungeon crawling and Bounty Hunting, I will also try and make her Semblance finely make an appearance.**

 **As always, reviews and such are welcome, burn me… and ill ignore you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N) Many would consider this chapter a filler, I consider it character building… and very dark. Gonna warn you now, this chapter is dark.**

 _ **Chapter 7: Valley of the Shadow of Death**_

It had been four months since Luna and Ruby joined the BBA, the pair taking many contracts to fill the massive gape in free time they collected.

While Ruby still had a deep love for Forging and weapons, Luna found herself floundering, lack of a goal or any hobbies, mixed with lack of sleep from her visions of death and destruction were taking their toll on her mind.

Qrow was becoming worried; her sisters and dad had been worried for awhile now. To fill the hole that had somehow developed, she began taking contracts nearly non-stop, almost always teetering on the brink of burning out, her Gamers body keeping her going, but her mind was finding it hard to keep up.

She was just returning from a Contract that had taken her all the way to Atlas, this one lasting a few weeks, a long time to be sure, the whole way she was being plagued by nightmares.

How she missed Ruby, she at least got some sleep when her big sister was there with her. This Contract had been a bad one, showing just how close she was to snapping.

Picking up her scroll, she selected Yang's number, hitting the call button. "Yang… its Luna, I need your help. Can you come pick me up, I'll be in Vale in a few hours, at the Port" she said, the tiredness in her voice easy to pick up. She hung up, the call having gone to answer machine, meaning she didn't have to sit and go through twenty questions.

Luna had become twitchy of late, every motion causing her to focus on it, checking for threats, hand on one of her Aura Lances at her thighs. For her to be this high on angst meant a lot, her mental state was only holding up because of Gamers mind, and even this was beginning to falter.

She felt her Scroll vibrate, meaning she just got a message. Seeing it was yang she sighed.

 _Hi Sis,_

 _Yea, I just finished class, on my way. Hope your ok, don't wander off, be there as fast as I can._

 _Yang XX_

Sighing once again, she settled down, the ship she was on ploughing through the waves.

"States" she intoned.

 **Status:**

 **LVL: 18**

 **EXP: 1250/1500**

 **Name: Luna Rose**

 **Race: Wolf Faunus**

 **Class: Aura Warrior**

 **Title: Huntress in Training**

 **HP: 430**

 **AP: 1635**

 **Attributes:**

 **STR: 60**

 **DEX: 64**

 **VIT: 50**

 **INT: 59**

 **WIS: 50**

 **LUK: 20**

 **Free Points: 67**

For the past few years, Luna mostly ignored improving her stats, focusing mostly on mastering her current skills instead. This was a long and gruelling task, one she couldn't have accomplished much in without Ruby, Yang being mostly at Signal at that point.

"Skills" She intoned.

 **Skills:**

 **Mind:**

 **-Telekinesis: (Active) Move things with your mind. Has no Aura cost. (Level: Max) (Can move anything with your mind, if you have the focus, you could move a mountain)**

 **-Battle Sense: (Passive) See attacks before they happen, instinctually countering them before they happen, very useful with Aura blades. (Level: 4)**

 **Stealth:** **All things Sneaky.**

 **-Sneak: (Passive/Active) Move without being seen or heard. (Level: 10)**

 **-Steal: (Active) Taking what does not belong to you. (Level: 9)**

 **-Hide: (Passive/Active) Hiding entails not being seen, using your surroundings to remain unnoticed by others. (Level: 10)**

 **-Assassinate: (Active) The art of killing, be it for a cause or without, you take a contract to kill another, and you get the job done. (Level: 1)**

 **Charisma:** **All things Social.**

 **-Persuasion: (Passive/Active) using your persuasive skills in a conversation, swaying others to your line of thinking with subtle words. (Level: 5)**

 **-Intimidation: (Passive/Active) intimidating others with brute force, glares and fear, turning them to your way of thinking, Can be used to put the fear of God in your foes. (Level: 4)**

 **-Seduction: (Passive/Active) Used to influence another through gentle touches, soft smiles, and sensual whispers, Can be used to turn men and women into jelly, creating slaves to your whims, intoxicating another's mind with non stop thoughts and feelings, directed at you. (Level: 1)**

 **Aura:**

 **-Aura Infusion: (Active) infuse an object or person with your Aura. Used to activate Dust.**

 **-Aura Shield: (Passive) in constant use, adding a film of Aura over your body, this then providing you a barrier against harm.**

 **-Aura Regeneration: (Passive/Active) Wounds will heal unless Aura is depleted, 10hp per 2AP per second. Direct channelling into wounds speeds up said wounds healing, prioritising it above other injuries.**

 **-Semblance:**

 **CQC:** **Skills in Close Quarters Combat, Martial Arts.**

 **-Kick Boxing: (Active) Use of Fist and Feet in heavy hitting attacks, designed to inflict massive blunt trauma. (Level: 9)**

 **-Aura Ken: (Active) Hailing from Eastern Remnant, this Martial Art requires a deep connection to your Aura, using it to enhance your fluid attacks, even expelling it through your attacks, creating more force. (Level: 7)**

 **Gamer:**

 **-Shadow Wolves: (Active) you create wolves from shadow, the number depending on your level. Shadows required for creating. (Level: Max)**

 **-Flash Step: (Active) allows you to move at incredible speeds, becoming nothing but a blur in the eyes of your foes. Speed depends on level. (Level: 11)**

 **-Intuition: (Passive) Gut feelings usually end up being correct, relies heavily on LUK. (Level: 3)**

 **-Observe: (Active) allows you to gather information on living beings through careful observations, eyes needed for use. (Level: Max)**

 **-Blood lust Detection: (Passive) Gain a cold sensation up your spine when someone or something is out there, aiming to kill you, akin to a sixth sense. (Level: 6)**

 **Leadership:** **Links to your Charisma in some skills.**

 **-Tactics: (Passive) how well you can plan for the defeat of a foe. For faster planning raise WIS. (Level: 10)**

 **-Survival skills: (Passive) your knowledge of survival skills, what to eat and not to eat, starting fires, finding clean water, herb lore etc… (Level: Max)**

 **-Strategy: (Passive) Ability to create sound plans for any eventuality. (Level: 2)**

 **Perks:** **Passive boosts or powers effected through certain situations.**

 **Unlocked Aura: With your Aura unlocked you now have access to the two most basic abilities, Aura Shielding and Aura Regenerations. With these skills you can use your Aura to absorb damage that would otherwise cause you massive harm. Instead of losing HP, you will lose AP when taking damage.**

 **Gamers Mind: Thanks to your Gamer powers, you will never fall to illusions and other mind effecting powers. You also retain information and have a rapid recovery from things like Shock, fear etc…**

 **Gamers Body: Your body has been enhanced, making it more durable and able to burn for longer. Sleep heals you of all wounds.**

 **Precognisant: Able to see and predict the future, also has combat applications, skill created with this called battle sense. Causes loss of sleep due to almost nightly visions.**

 **Prodigy: Gain +20 STR, VIT and DEX. 30% speed to all physical learning, also giving you muscle memory.**

 **Wolf Faunus Bloodline: You gain night vision, enhanced senses, sight, hearing, smell etc… you gain +15 DEX and +5 VIT. Your reflexes and instincts are enhanced greatly.**

 **Wolfblood: You have the blood of the wolf flowing within your veins, allowing you to actively transform between your wolf form and Faunus form. For now your wolf age is in its Young Adult age.**

 **Super Faunus Strength: Even though your body looks petite, don't let that fool you. Your body has tapped into an inner reservoir of power! You now posses almost Godlike strength, thanks to intense training, your able to control this enormous well of power, meaning it will be less likely to kill your loved ones.**

 **Skill gift: once per year, gift another with a copy of one of your skills, be it passive or active. (10 month cool down left)**

The Battle Sense had really come in handy during this trip, her target being a fallen Huntsmen, his debauchery knowing no limits, she had seen so much blood, all Faunus…

Exhaustion settled in, her mind shutting down on her as she slumped down, arms wrapped around her legs, head resting on her knees.

 _ **Line Break**_

Yang arrived, only to find no trace of her baby sister. Growing worried, she saw that only a single ship was in port at the moment, taking a chance she climbed on board, her search not taking as long as she would have thought.

Finding Luna slumped against the rail of the ship, unconscious to the world, her fingers still having traces of blood, as well as the shirt she was wearing being slightly stained.

'What happened little moon' She asked, her mind screaming at the possibilities.

Scooping up her unresponsive sister, she returned to her bike, securing her sister to herself with some rope. This was going to be a long ride home.

Line break

When she came too, Luna was met with the face of her over worried sisters, both looking frantic. "You're awake!" Ruby cried out, flinging herself on top of Luna.

The air rushing out of her, she gasped, trying to get some air back. "Rubes, please get off" she muttered. When the sheepish girl returned to her feet, her fellow silver eyed girl sat up, hand massaging her throbbing head. "I think I overdid it this time" She gasped.

Groaning to herself, she blearily looked to Yang, her eyes watering slightly as she gave the blonde her famed puppy dog eyes. Yang bravely held fast for a few seconds before caving, hard. "Sure" she muttered, getting a soft, if broken smile from her sister.

Upon her return with a cup of cold milk, the three settled down, enjoying the quiet for a few moments. "The Contract, it was mislabelled… was meant to be an A-rank, instead it was S-rank. There was so much blood Yang… What was I supposed to do?" she said, voice cracking as she began to crumble.

Getting pulled into a calming embrace, she had her sister asking to start from the beginning… so she did…

 _ **Flashback!**_

Three days strait, that's how long she had been running Contracts, non-stop. The current count bringing her Contract completion rate to 99 finished, the recent Quest given to her made completing one more worth anything, short of her life.

The latest one was taking her to Atlas, an A-rank to apprehend a known and violent anti-Faunus extremist.

She was spiralling, she knew that it was going to catch her up and bite her in the arse, but she couldn't stop yet, she was so close to getting the reward for the quest the GM had issued, this would be her hundredth Contract, one said to give her the rare multiple choice reward.

Taking ship, she arrived in Atlas eleven hours later, her exhaustion being shunted aside. Using all her skills, she picked up the trail of her target, it took her nearly a full week to find him, but when she did, it wasn't what she was expecting.

Upon following him into his lair, she was horrified to find the mangled corpses of children, Faunus children, in different states of dismemberment. Were it not for her Gamers mind, she would have begun retching; instead, a cold rage began to overtake her.

The worst part being that most of the kids were left there, rotting, the decay and way the man had put them into places, akin to some horrid form of jigsaw puzzle, so much blood…

Using her scroll, she took a few pics, not for herself; she would never forget them, or their eyes. Retreating outside, she started sending them to her Broker in the BBA before settling down to await the word she knew to be coming. A little while later, she received a reply, this was now a kill order, the reward and rank had been increased.

If she were to guess, the White Fang were the ones contracting this one, it smelled too much like a racial matter.

Shuddering, she slowly got her hyperventilating under control, picturing Ruby in there with all the kids, or yang finding both her and Ruby. The cold rage festered for a little longer, before her silver eyes grew cold, pupils slitted.

Taking her time, she crept into the mad mans lair, finding him in his little study, a Faunus girl being held down as he… Experimented. Not realising at the time, but as she attacked, a primal scream of rage echoed from her.

Her Aura blade sprang to life, the beam of concentrated Aura searing through his arms and legs before she cut the filths head from his shoulders. The only sound remaining were her hard pants and the soft hum of her blade.

Cutting the girl free, she applied first aid where she could, before taking his head as a trophy. She returned to the Atlas city, securing the girl in a Faunus friendly hospital before reporting to the Contract meet.

Turns out she was correct, it was indeed the White Fang, and her rep was a girl in black, her cat ears on display, turns out that was but the first time she would meet Blake Belladonna.

The last thing she did in Atlas, was fund the burial of all those children. It cost her near 4000L, every dime worth it, but she would never forget, never.

 _ **Flashback ends**_

By the end of her tale, all three girls were crying, at the fact that all those children suffered so before dying, at the fact that Luna had now been forced to take a life, she wasn't even 14 yet.

When her dad and uncle heard, they all tried to be there to help her get through it, but in the end she was diagnosed with PTSD, often being plagued with memories of that night.

The doctors tried prescribing her anti depressants, alas her Gamers body made her immune.

She was cleared from classes at Signal for a few months, to help her come to terms with her ordeal, often found cuddled with her sisters.

That was Luna's last Contract for awhile, the BBA sent her a bonus, as well as regrets that she was forced to take her first kill order.

When she was ready, she would look at the reward, and hope it was worth all the nightmares.

 **(A/N) Yea… so that was a dark chapter, I hope it was a last to be honest, the images that came with writing it won't leave me for awhile.**

 **The next chapter will be her Semblance, and it will be very much connected to her experience in this chapter.**

 **I'm gonna be frank, this story is really hard to write, even with Summers death, I poured a lot of emotion into it, and I both hope and dread that you all can feel that as well.**

 **Now onto writing the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N) I'm aiming to slow down the skill grabbing; this will have a lot of skills that I meant to add earlier, but forgot. Instead of going overkill, this will be her spending time mastering the skills she has, any new ones after this chapter; will most likely be evolutions of already existing ones.**

 **Enjoy the Chapter!**

 _ **Chapter 8: I shall fear no evil**_

Luna was a mess, she wasn't eating, she wasn't sleeping, her nightmares taking too much of a toll on the girl. Slowly she was being hollowed out by the things she saw.

The sights she saw and then the life, no matter how vile it was, that she took in anger left her cold, her mind fracturing. Ruby seemed to be getting pulled down with her as well, her usually happy sister becoming depressed with her.

She didn't want that, not at all, but no matter how much she tried to pull herself from the mire that had she was falling into, she couldn't, she was stuck.

Qrow was now out of reach as well, his missions for Ozpin taking him far and wide. It was during this that she received her first waking vision, one that was empty of emotion until she saw her uncle trying to save the mage girl.

Telling her father of her vision, she saw him grow worried; watching as he called Ozpin, explaining the vision to him and the fact that he needed Qrow to evacuate someone called Amber ASAP.

She didn't know what came of that, but it fell away from her notice regardless.

Her world seemed to come crawling back slowly, three months after the Atlas incident, she had seen her father and Yang walk into her and Ruby's room, a bundle in Yangs hand, and one in her dads as well.

Turns out, the Wolf Cub that looked up at her with big doe eyes was what it took, the Corgi for Ruby having much the same effect. Slowly, life returned to the house, when she had a nightmare, her Cub, Artemis, would always aid her sisters in helping her.

That being said, if someone belittled the incident, she would tear them apart, but alas few would do that, especially on Patch.

As she returned from the dead, Artemis grew, her Wolf feeding off her Aura subconsciously, this aiding in making the white wolf much stronger then the rest of her litter. Turns out she was from the family of the Faunus girl she saved that day, a family that were indebted to her.

When she asked after the girl, River, she learned she was recovering well, her health restoring thanks to the money Luna had donated. When Luna heard the girl wanted to become a Huntress, be just like her, she cried so very hard, some good coming from an evil that she would never forget.

With new determination, she began to return to her once daily exercises, her sisters and Artemis joining her, all sporting big grins at the restored life in Luna.

 _ **Line Break**_

When she was feeling more herself, she remembered the entire reason for going to Atlas in the first place, the Quest.

It was only at this point she noticed a blinking red dot in the corner of her vision. Focusing on it, she watched as it enlarged.

 **Quest Complete!**

 **Complete 100 BBA Contracts.**

 **Rewards:**

 **Rare Choice.**

 **20,000L**

 **5000exp**

 **Rare Skill Book.**

 **Bonus complete!**

 **Rescue Faunus girl!**

 **Rewards:**

 **Pet: White Wolf**

 **New skill: Blood Rage**

 **500exp**

 **Level up!**

 **Level up!**

 **Level up!**

Seeing this, her silver eyes widen in surprise. "Status" she called getting a strange look from Artemis.

 **Status:**

 **LVL: 21**

 **EXP: 1150/1800**

 **Name: Luna Rose**

 **Race: Wolf Faunus**

 **Class: Aura Warrior**

 **Title: Huntress in Training**

 **HP: 460**

 **AP: 1695 (+1000 {Spirit Ring} +200 {Aura Warrior})**

 **Attributes:**

 **STR: 60**

 **DEX: 64**

 **VIT: 50**

 **INT: 59**

 **WIS: 50**

 **LUK: 20**

 **Free Points: 82**

Taking a deep breadth, she activated the Choice Reward, fingers crossed for something good.

 **Congratz! Its time to get you a Semblance! I mean, look at you, all that baddass, and you cant do what other kids can do and defy logic with a cool power… Oh, wait… What the hell are you complaining about!**

 **Option 1: Barrier Warden (Produce and power barriers in order to protect those around you, takes massive amounts of Aura per second to maintain.)**

 **Option 2: Blood Bending (Manipulate the Blood inside of others or yourself, turning it into a weapon, to deadly effect)**

 **Option 3: Gravity control (Manipulate the Gravity of any object, be it living or otherwise)**

 **Choose wisely…**

Looking over her options, Luna hated the idea of Blood bending, Barriers seemed good, but also a double edged shield so to speak, this left Gravity Control, a well rounded semblance, with many applications.

Choosing Option three, she felt a sudden weight lift from her small shoulders, a feeling of being whole for the first time filling her up.

As soon as she informed her family, they celebrated like no tomorrow, a lot of music, laughter, films and cookies and Strawberries to be had.

The Rare skill book was used just before bed, giving her another skill to master.

 **Congratz! You have learned the Skill, Mind Speak. When you connect your mind to another's, you can hold conversations with them, isn't that fun!?**

Sleep took the smiling girl away; Artemis snuggled into her side, this being how Ruby found her, also snuggling into Luna. It would be a good night, a pleasant night, a dreamless night.

 _ **Line break**_

Her return to Signal was met with looks of pride from her teachers, adoration from the Faunus in her year and a lot of gossip. Luna didn't enjoy the attention, often using Yang as a shield, or hiding in the Forge with Ruby.

This would continue for a few more months, that is until Ruby turned 14, only a month later she too turned 14, it was at this point that both she and her sister hit the dreaded Puberty.

It was messy; she damn near had a panic attack, Ruby wasn't much better to be honest. With her dad being… well useless, they turned to Yang, the sole female guide in these dangerous waters.

Yang was both amused at how pathetic her dad was, and at how miserable her sisters were. Taking them aside she gave them a refresher on the birds and the bees, Yang style, while also taking them shopping for supplies, the red faces on both girls alongside the Cheshire grin on their older sisters face made their dad laugh so very hard.

When they began to regain some form of comfort in their bodies, as well as a new hate for the unfairness of it all, Ruby and Luna returned to training, both ignoring their hormones with an ease that shocked their blonde sister, while making their father oh so proud.

While both may have been growing up, they didn't care; life was too short to get hung up on boys.

 _ **Line break**_

When Qrow returned, it wasn't for long, and much to the shock of the family, he took Ruby with him this time, citing that this was a Training trip for his apprentice.

With the knowledge that her sister was now going to spend time refining her skills with her chosen weapon, Luna decided it was long overdue that she does the same. For the most part she had spent a lot of time creating, and little time mastering her creation, this was laziness on her part.

Knowing that finding any skill books for what she wanted was a long shot, she decided it was time to use a Stat she rarely thought about. Opening her Stat page, Luna placed 30points into her LUK, this boosting it to 50.

 **Congratz! You have achieved 50 LUK, you lucky devil!**

 **You have gained the Fortune Finder perk, this will make foes you kill drop shiney items…unless its not, in which case… use gloves?**

"This should help, though the last bit was a bit…gross?" she muttered, her excitement to get started already forcing her to begin bouncing on the spot.

 _ **Line Break**_

When she managed it, Luna dragged Yang into Vale, finding Tukson's bookshop, Yang leaving her for cloths shopping, Luna found herself lost in all the books. "Fancy meeting you again, and in my favourite bookshop to boot" came a soft voice, making her jump, nearly dropping the heavy tome in her hands.

Just behind her was the Cat Faunus from Atlas, Blake. "Blake, how are you?" she asked, her genuine concern eliciting a small smile from the introverted girl.

"I'm fine, and you? That incident must have really done a number on you, you seemed very shaken" Blake said, her own worried eyes letting Luna know she was being sincere.

Luna's eyes darken slightly, before brightening again "Meh, you know how it is I guess, my first kill is a man that tortured, experimented on, and killed children not much younger then myself, I still see them in my dreams, the ones I couldn't save, but River, that's the girl I did save, she sent me a thank you, with Artemis here, she's recovering nicely" Luna's ramble was interrupted by Artemis tugging on her trouser leg, a clear sign that she could shut up now.

At first Blake was shocked to say she hadn't noticed the Wolf, and then she was pleased to hear about the girl that lived, a good end from a bad deal. "That is good, but I need to head off now, be safe Luna, and may we meet again" Blake said, before heading for the door.

Before she could get far, Luna called out to her "Wait! Blake, I don't have many friends, or none really… here's my Scroll number, I'd like it if we could be friends? We already have a love for books as common ground… that is if you want" she mumbled at the end their.

Blake paused, her eyebrow raised in curiosity. She was about to make an excuse when she saw Tukson's stern face, damn near glaring at her. Sighing softly she took out her own Scroll, taking the number down with a smile before sending her own to the girl. "Sure, friends" she said.

The blinding smile that greeted her left her a feeling of happiness inside. "Seeya soon then Luna" with that the two parted, neither seeing the shit eating grin from the store owner.

 _ **Line break**_

Luna managed to find a few Skill books, buying these ones, she returned home, eager to begin learning.

The first to use was one called Staff fighting, Eastern Bojutsu. This incorporated her natural flexibility and speed with the Kata of an actual fighting style, she was a beginner, but had time to learn.

The next was a sword style known as Valian Knight. This was meant for Longswords, but her Aura blades could be counted amongst that class, with a few embellishments that is.

After that was her marksmanship book, this skill becoming a passive, increasing in level the more she fired her weapons. She aimed to combine all three to create a new style, one based around her Aura weapons. The Marksman came with a sub-Skill called Sniper, this she would raise with her rifle.

When she had the basics down, she and Yang delved into one of her Dungeons, the Zombies allowing the two sisters to bond through battle, as well as Luna letting loose a little.

"Yang, Sprinter coming at you from behind!" Luna called to her swamped sister. Getting a grunt of acknowledgment from the blond, who then unleashed a blast of Aura fuelled flames from her bracelet.

With both her Aura blades in hand, Luna was a veritable cyclone of death, her super heated blades searing through flesh like no tomorrow. As she fought, her moves slowly became more refined, the Battle Sense skill aiding her in keeping ahead of the horde.

Artemis was leaping to and fro, impeding the Undead with a tactical mind, tearing into vital points where the girls had blind spots. As the two sisters continued their dance, the horde began to lessen, before finely petering off.

Deciding to have a quick play with her Semblance, Luna activated it. Thrusting out her hand at a group of Zombies, she watched in amusement as all ten were crushed into the ground, the air gaining a fine red mist from the sheer gravitational force. "Gonna need to work on that before it can be used in a friendly match up" Luna muttered, her sister laughing her arse off.

With a few more tries, finding out she had to wait 30 seconds before she could use it, the once massive horde was gone, torn apart by two teenagers and a large Wolf, A good showing.

A laughing Yang, and a happy Luna returned home, both sweating but feeling a lot more relaxed. They shared a slow shower, hosing down Artemis, zombie gore got everywhere… ugh…

Calling it a night, Luna and Artemis snuggled up with Yang, all three content.

 **(A/N) Hi all, firstly Artemis. She is in effect going to be a Direwolf from Game of Thrones, her constant feeding of Luna's Aura having the effect increasing both her life span and her size.**

 **As for Luna's Semblance, sure it's powerful but as you can see, she has the cool down Pain suffered from in Naruto.**

 **I think I will begin the Beacon arc in a couple of Chapters, Yang is currently in her entering her last year at Signal.**

 **While Ruby has Crescent Rose, Yang Ember Celicia, Luna has yet to name her Aura weapons or combat rife/Sniper rife.**

 **At this point, Artemis is near the size of a full grown wolf, by the time she reaches Beacon, she will be the size of Ghost from Game of Thrones.**

 **As usual, I would like to hear from you if you have any ideas. Big thanks to all the kind reviews.**

 **Emiliano733 – I'm trying to, the fact of the matter is, even going into Beacon, Luna will be more powerful then some of the Professors, this is a side effect of trying to do too much too soon. Other then her new weapon related skills, she's going to be devoid of new ones for awhile.**

 **Thanks all, next chapter will be out when I can manage it, maybe in a few days?**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N)** **It has come to my notice, that during the course of this Fic, I've made a lot of errors. For example, from this point onwards, Luna's super strength shall actually have some statistical information.**

 **STR: 60 (x10 from Perk: Faunus Super Strength)**

 **This will now be a multiplier; I also have devised a plan to ease her OP down a touch. No matter how much control training she undergoes, she will be a constant threat to her loved ones without some method to restrict her already over powered might.**

 **While not a lot of combat has been shown, as soon as we hit Beacon, or maybe even before that, I am going to start showing the Stats of her foes, like a Beowolf Alpha being a boss, meaning it will show a Health bar and other such things. Low level mobs wont, way too much of a pain in the arse to write these things for every tiny beasty.**

 **These changes will come into effect during the next chapter, so expect to see some differences in her stat pages and stuff.**

 _ **Chapter 9: Dream walking.**_

As soon as Luna and Yang settled down, sleep overtaking the pair, she knew something was off, as she was now waking up, but not to her own ceiling, this one looked to be of a strange form of marble, glistening in the morning sun.

She looked all around her, trying to find something of familiarity, the only thing that looked semi familiar was the cylinder on the bedside table, its metal finish and design making for an Aura Blade, but at the same time, not one of hers. Her blades were sleeker, prettier to look at.

As she began to untangle herself from bed, she made her second realisation, she wasn't herself. This body was both not hers and male, very much male.

Holding in the full on scream that wanted to escape her/him, Luna made for what had to be a toilet, her walk very unsteady what with the new…things…

What she found did indeed resemble a toilet; the mirror on the other side was her goal, one she wished to take back. Her reflection wasn't hers at all; this boy looked more akin to Qrow, minus the red eyes, the dark hair and the beard. Ok maybe he didn't at all, but still…

"Anakin, are you almost finished in there!?" Came a voice, the language it spoke becoming known to her in a matter of seconds. Almost immediately, Luna felt herself get shunted to the back of this Anakins mind, her shock as she became a passenger would have made Yang laugh. 'I don't know who you are, but I can sense you mean no harm. We shall find Master Yoda, he will aid us. What is your name by the way?' the boy, Anakin's voice echoed inside the boys head, directed at her.

Thinking fast, she reached out with her Mind Speak power, 'My name is Luna, I don't know where this is! I fell asleep and now I'm in you head, and not in mine and its all very confusing!' she rambled.

This seemed to amuse the boy, his lips quirking in amusement. "We shall just have to find out then, wont we" he finished aloud.

"Anakin! Hurry up, we can't all hold it in for hours" Came the voice of what his mind revealed to be his teacher, Obi-Wan.

"Alright, one moment, gods your worst then an old woman!" he returned, but doing so got him a smack on the inside, Luna glaring at his sexist remark. 'Sorry?' he asked, unsure of the wrong he committed.

'Hn' was all he got in return…

 _ **Line break**_

Yoda it seemed, found the whole thing very funny, his advice to the pair? Let it progress naturally. After getting over the shock that Aliens were, in fact, real, Luna and Anakin decided to get to know each other, fast becoming friends.

As Anakin went about his routine, training, eating, reading from the Archives, then more training this time with Obi-Wan, Luna was making use of the knowledge inside Anakins mind, this being the place her Aura Blades were based off of.

She learned of the different Forms that made up using the Lightsaber as it was called here, she learned of the Force, though she didn't have that, she had Aura instead. The different aspects of the Force were of interest as well, thanks to the Gamer powers, she had Telekinesis as well as their precognitive skills as well, and now with her semblance she was aiming to become a 'Flee on sight' package with Ruby.

Using Anakin's mind, she made a sort of copy of all his knowledge on the Forms, this being of use in her own skill with her weapons. She knew she would need to adapt the Forms to herself, what with the lack of Force powers, but she would deal.

Anakin, it turns out, was nearly 18, this shocked her, he was very immature. With the use of his overpowered Force senses, she was able to glean things from the Jedi around her, the calm focus they used in everything aiding them in their control and mastery over the branch of the Force they aspired towards.

What interested her beyond the Jedi was the massive Technological advances made in this verse, she often badgered her Jedi host into giving her control for a few hours a day, this allowing her to read and understand much of the tech.

A lot of it could in fact be adapted to function on Remnant, such as Turbo Lasers and Shields, these would make for an epic trump card, especially if she could adapt her and her sisters projectile weapons into blasters, this would save their Dust for emergencies and give them an edge over others. Food for thought.

Days became weeks, weeks became months, and with each passing hour, Luna learned much, be it from the ways of the Jedi, or from the Technological practices of the galaxy as a whole. Anakin turned out to be a fount of knowledge in regards to Tech, his know-how aiding her in many of her endeavours.

As she sat in Anakin's mind observing his observations of the Lightsaber forms, committing much to memory as she saw what she believed to be pieces of different Forms fitting together for her own style.

Through Anakin, she also learned from Master Yoda, how best to handle her Visions, this was the first sign of hope she'd felt since the Visions began.

During one of Anakin's meetings with his friend the Chancellor, she felt something extremely off about the man, his eyes hazy to see clearly. After extreme focus, she was able to see past the illusion he constructed, his eyes glowing malignantly yellow/amber.

As soon as Anakin fell asleep that night, she took control of his body, visiting Master Yoda. Telling him of all that she had seen, she saw the green elders eyes widen, before narrowing in annoyance at his own blindness.

Getting thanks for possibly saving his children, the Jedi, she returned to Anakin's room, not realising the boy had been awake the whole time, watching. 'Is what you said the truth?' he asked, his voice pained at the thought.

Getting over her shock, she said 'Yes, I don't like lying; everything I said was the truth. Be careful Anakin, that man is dangerous, he really is' she implored.

As if her task was done, she began feeling a tugging sensation, calling her back to her home, her family, oh how she had missed them these past months. 'Its time for me to go now Ani, see you again I think, that's what my heart says anyway… Remain true to yourself, don't forgo the Order, but go see your mum, I lost mine, don't lose yours either… till we meet again!' with that she was sucked back into Oblivion.

 _ **Line break**_

Waking up felt like a strange affair, she was sluggish, as if she hadn't felt her body for a very long time. "Luna! Wake up or were going to be late for class!" Came her older sister's voice.

'Class? Surly she should be surprised I'm waking at all, I mean ive been gone for months!?' "Yang!" she screamed out.

A few seconds later she heard her sisters thumping weight running up the stairs. She entered looking panicked, only for her worry to turn to confusion as her sister glomped her. The tight hug was carefully returned, the blonds confusion gaining a light of understanding.

"Was it another vision, wanna talk about it?" she asked softly. at first Luna was confused, before she decided to stick with it. "Was an alright one this time, but very vivid. Was gone for a long time, can we just stay like this for a bit, please?" she begged.

Ever the sucker for her baby sisters, the blonde settled in for the long haul, hand rubbing her back soothingly.

As the pair prepared to embark for school, a pop up window appeared.

 **Congratz! You have encountered your first Dream Walk, this new perk will activate randomly when you sleep, you may or may not enter a Dream Walk, total flip of the coin, aren't you so lucky!**

 **Rewards:**

 **Sword Skills: Lightsaber Forms I-V.**

 **Precognitive Skills: Jedi Foresight teachings (Aid's in unravelling and lessening the Visions one receives)**

 **Force Galaxy Tech know-how**

 **Level Up!**

 **Level Up!**

So much to master, and she had the feeling things were just beginning.

 **(A/N) Heya all! So… That was a thing. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I will have a lot of time to myself next week, so I may end up releasing another chapter tomorrow, maybe Monday.**

 **As usual, defiantly want some reviews, they help me keep going, any ideas are welcome, criticism is welcome, burners shall be ignored, don't have time for your BS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N) This was a fun chapter to write, hope you enjoy it!**

 _ **Chapter 10: Control Art Restriction 1**_

Luna arrived in her Dungeon, Flash stepping rapidly to the top of a tree a few meters away. Kneeling down on the branch, she settled in for a long grind, one hand holding her Aura blade, deactivated. "Full Status" she whispered, her black cloak fluttering in the breeze.

 **Status:**

 **LVL: 23**

 **EXP: 250/1900**

 **Name: Luna Rose**

 **Race: Wolf Faunus**

 **Class: Aura Warrior**

 **Title: Huntress in Training**

 **HP: 480**

 **AP: 1715 (+1000 {Spirit Ring}+200 {Aura Warrior})**

 **Attributes:**

 **STR: 55 (x10 {Super Faunus Strength}) (With Perk = 550 STR)**

 **DEX: 58**

 **VIT: 50**

 **INT: 53**

 **WIS: 49**

 **LUK: 20**

 **Free Points: 67**

 **Skills:**

 **Mind:**

 **-Telekinesis: (Active) Move things with your mind. Has no Aura cost. (Level: Max) (Can move anything with your mind, if you have the focus, you could move a mountain)**

 **Stealth:** **All things Sneaky.**

 **-Sneak: (Passive/Active) Move without being seen or heard. (Level: 10)**

 **-Steal: (Active) Taking what does not belong to you. (Level: 9)**

 **-Hide: (Passive/Active) Hiding entails not being seen, using your surroundings to remain unnoticed by others. (Level: 10)**

 **-Assassinate: (Active) The art of killing, be it for a cause or without, you take a contract to kill another, and you get the job done. (Level: 1)**

 **Charisma:** **All things Social.**

 **-Persuasion: (Passive/Active) using your persuasive skills in a conversation, swaying others to your line of thinking with subtle words. (Level: 5)**

 **-Intimidation: (Passive/Active) intimidating others with brute force, glares and fear, turning them to your way of thinking, Can be used to put the fear of God in your foes. (Level: 4)**

 **-Seduction: (Passive/Active) Used to influence another through gentle touches, soft smiles, and sensual whispers, Can be used to turn men and women into jelly, creating slaves to your whims, intoxicating another's mind with non stop thoughts and feelings, directed at you. (Level: 1)**

 **Aura:**

 **-Aura Infusion: (Active) infuse an object or person with your Aura. Used to activate Dust.**

 **-Aura Shield: (Passive) in constant use, adding a film of Aura over your body, this then providing you a barrier against harm.**

 **-Aura Regeneration: (Passive/Active) Wounds will heal unless Aura is depleted 10hp per 2AP per second. Direct channelling into wounds speeds up said wounds healing, prioritising it above other injuries.**

 **-Semblance: Gravity Manipulation (30 second cooldown with each use)**

 **CQC:** **Skills in Close Quarters Combat, Martial Arts.**

 **-Kick Boxing: (Active) Use of Fist and Feet in heavy hitting attacks, designed to inflict massive blunt trauma. (Level: 9)**

 **-Aura Ken: (Active) Hailing from Eastern Remnant, this Martial Art requires a deep connection to your Aura, using it to enhance your fluid attacks, even expelling it through your attacks, creating more force. (Level: 7)**

 **Weapon Skills:**

 **-Lightsaber Forms:**

 **\+ Form I, Shii Cho: Known as the the Determining Form, the most basic of all Lightsaber Forms, teaching you the correct way to hold your blades. (Level: Max)**

 **\+ Form II, Makashi: Known as the Contention Form, this Form is designed to combat other Lightsaber wielding fighters. (Level: 3)**

 **\+ Form III, Soresu: Known as the Risilience Form, this Form focuses almost entirely on defence. Used to repel or counter most forms of attacks, be they ranged or melee. (Level: 2)**

 **\+ Form IV, Ataru: Known as the Agression Form, this Form uses high energy attacks, dealing debilitating strikes at a rapid pace. (Level: 7)**

 **\+ Form V, Shien: Known as the Perseverance Form, this Form is used to alter, manipulate and redirect your foes energy and force against them, the perfect Form for manipulating a foes attacks. (Level: 4)**

 **-Valian Knight: Longsword style long since forgotten with the invention of guns, Vale used to be the sole masters of Longsword combat, now the Kingdom is but a shell, its traditions gone. (Level: 4)**

 **-Bojutsu: A Form of Eastern Staff fighting, used often in rural areas, this is used to bring out the best of a persons flexibility and speed. (Level: 8)**

 **-Marksmanship: All forms of firearms need some proficiency in this skill, and when appropriate enough, in its branch Snipery. (Level: 3)**

 **+Sniper: The Art of shooting from extreme distances, often to great effect. (Level: 1)**

 **-Dust: The safe handling and usage of all forms of Dust, be it stone, powder, liquid, you know it! (Level: Max)**

 **Gamer:**

 **-Battle Sense: (Passive) This Skill acts as a form of current future sense, in that it guides you with knowledge of where an enemy will attack, this can be used to counter an attack before it even comes.**

 **-Shadow Wolves: (Active) you create wolves from shadow, the number depending on your level. Shadows required for creating. (Level: Max)**

 **-Flash Step: (Active) allows you to move at incredible speeds, becoming nothing but a blur in the eyes of your foes. Speed depends on level. (Level: 11)**

 **-Intuition: (Passive) Gut feelings usually end up being correct, relies heavily on LUK. (Level: 3)**

 **-Observe: (Active) allows you to gather information on living beings through careful observations, eyes needed for use. (Level: Max)**

 **-Blood lust Detection: (Passive) Gain a cold sensation up your spine when someone or something is out there, aiming to kill you, akin to a sixth sense. (Level: 6)**

 **Leadership:** **Links to your Charisma in some skills.**

 **-Tactics: (Passive) how well you can plan for the defeat of a foe. For faster planning raise WIS. (Level: 8)**

 **-Survival skills: The skills needed to survive in the wilderness, be it making a fire, securing food, knowing what is bad to eat, finding clean water, shelter etc… (Level: 5)**

 **-Strategy: Creating pre arranged plans for**

 **Perks:** **Passive boosts or powers effected through certain situations.**

 **Unlocked Aura: With your Aura unlocked you now have access to the two most basic abilities, Aura Shielding and Aura Regenerations. With these skills you can use your Aura to absorb damage that would otherwise cause you massive harm. Instead of losing HP, you will lose AP when taking damage.**

 **Gamers Mind: Thanks to your Gamer powers, you will never fall to illusions and other mind effecting powers. You also retain information and have a rapid recovery from things like Shock, fear etc…**

 **Dream Walker: Rare but known to happen randomly, your mind and will flow into another Verse, this only happening instead of dreaming. in this state time is meaningless, you only remain there until sleep is broken.**

 **Precognitive Abilities: Viewing the future, seeing glimpse into what may come, be it good or bad. Warning often leads to sleepless nights. (Creates passive skill, Battle Sense)**

 **Gamers Body: Your body has been enhanced, making it more durable and able to burn for longer. Sleep heals you of all wounds.**

 **Prodigy: Gain +20 STR, VIT and DEX. 30% speed to all physical learning, also giving you muscle memory.**

 **Wolf Faunus Bloodline: You gain night vision, enhanced senses, sight, hearing, smell etc… you gain +15 DEX and +5 VIT. Your reflexes and instincts are enhanced greatly.**

 **Wolfblood: You have the blood of the wolf flowing within your veins, allowing you to actively transform between your wolf form and Faunus form. For now your wolf age is in its Young Adult age.**

 **Super Faunus Strength: Even though your body looks petite, don't let that fool you. Your body has tapped into an inner reservoir of power! You now posses almost Godlike strength, thanks to intense training, your able to control this enormous well of power, meaning it will be less likely to kill your loved ones. (This Perk provides a constant multiplier to your STR state, giving it a x10)**

Seeing this, her current stats, she frowns. The quest she received this morning called for her to clear this dungeon, so she will. Seeing the approaching horde, she decided to get started.

Checking her gauntlet, she adjusted a few settings, ensuring the shield was ready for activation on one, and the flame thrower was ready in the other. A nifty combination of Fire Dust and an air vent along the side, this giving it a path to release the flames as she channelled Aura into the crystal.

It had been a few months since her return from her Dream Walk, in that time, with a lot of trial and error, she created two gauntlets, similar to Mandolorian Guantlets, that had many different settings, the first being to create a shield that after testing, can easily shrug off explosions, the second setting being a stun dart system and a flamethrower system. The dart came in handy with her renewed BBA work, while the other settings were just awesome.

She even made similar changes to her sisters Ember Celicia, giving her the Flame Thrower upgrade, and a shock system, electrical currents being released into her target when she made contact.

All good upgrades, but her main target had been the recreation of Blaster weapons. It was slow going at the moment.

Coming back to herself, Luna rapidly dropped into the throng of Zombies, her Aura blade bursting to life, two blades coming from both ends as she fell into a rapid, aggressive Form of hacking and slashing mixed with flips and spins.

This continued, her internal kill counter rising at a rapid pace. Before long, the Undead were really dead. As she began going Hunter Killer, finding and destroying many such hordes.

Luna was beginning to get bored, and of course, Karma being what it was, that was when things began to go pear shaped.

As she took down the last Zombie in her fifth horde, all the dead, the corpses littering the floor, began to move. All that gore, sloshing together was enough to make the Wolf girl go green. Looking away, she realised that all the loot went with them, meaning that the beastie coming from this would have it all together, or it was all gone, meh.

 **Warning!**

 **Dungeon Boss has awoken!**

 **Zombie King Rot has appeared, Area effect now in play, retreat is no longer an option.**

Reading this, Luna began to sweat a tad. "Observe" she barked, forcing the bile to the back.

 **Name: King Zombie Rot  
**

 **Level: N/A  
**

 **Race: Undead  
**

 **Title: Brains!  
**

 **HP: 6000**

 **Attributes:**

 **STR: 450**

 **DEX: 12**

 **VIT: N/A**

 **WIS: N/A**

 **INT: N/A**

 **LUK: N/A**

 **Currently wants one thing, Wolf Faunus Brains!**

Wanting to buy herself time, she Flash stepped out of reach; the beast was slow, but freakishly strong.

Drawing her second Aura Blade, she deactivated the others blade, switching to range mode.

With both weapons at the ready, she began Flash stepping around the monster, her weapons emitting short but rapid and powerful blasts of her Aura at the creature, where the crimson energy hit, the flesh was burned away, purified you could say, the howls of this King of Zombies putting a smile on her face.

As much as she was doing, the sheer mass of the beast and the fact that according to her Gamer abilities her attacks were dealing only dealing 600dmg per minuet meant this was taking to long. For every shot, it took 5AP turning it into 10dmg per second was great, but this was still taking too long.

 **King Zombie**

 **HP: 5400/6000**

As she saw this she knew that she would run out if AP long before the Boss ran out of HP. With her focus off the boss, she took the biggest hit of her life, the beasts punch going so far as to crack through her Aura, breaking a few of her ribs in the process.

 **Warning!**

 **HP: 201/480**

 **AP: 803/1715**

Grunting in pain, she tried her hardest to ignore the pain, her mind practically screaming it wasn't there. Coughing up blood, she knew it was bad. Summoning her Aura, she used her Semblance to slow the Boss down even more, before Flash stepping onto its head, a large Fire Dust Crystal in hand, she rammed it into the beasts eye, gagging at the squelching of its brain matter, blood and puss running down her arm, wrapping her Aura around her arm, she activated the Shield setting on her left Gauntlet, placing it before her. "Die you motherfucker!" She screamed, her Aura igniting the Crystal.

At first nothing happened, then the world sundered, every thing going up in a blinding flash of light. She felt her Aura struggle against the explosion, only just holding out, her shield taking the brunt of the explosion against her body and head. Her leggs got a scorched bad, she knew.

 **Warning!**

 **HP: 22/480**

 **AP: 121/1715**

 **Boss Defeated!**

 **King Zombie Rot has been killed with an explosive blast, Dealing 7000dmg!**

 **Aura negated the worst of the blast, pushing more back at foe.**

 **Rewards:**

 **Rare Item: Deaths Mask (When on, foes feel fear when faced with the mask)**

 **Ultra Rare Item: Shard of Creation (When combined with the other two, you gain one wish, any wish)**

 **Level up!**

 **Level up!**

Feeling drained, she used her Telekinetic abilities, draining much of her already dry Aura to drag all the loot into her Inventory.

"Dungeon Fade!" she intoned.

With shaking fingers, she fished out her scroll, calling Yang. "Sis, I overdid it again, this time I really need your help, activating the GPS, find me, need my bed… to heal." She croaked, her sister's panicked voice calling for her as passed out.

 _ **Line Break**_

Yang finding her sister passed out for the second time was bad enough, but this time, she was suffering severe burns, her legs were a crispy black, puss and blood oozing from them. Knowing that she needed to sleep in her bed for her powers to effect her healing, she scooped her up, rushing them home with her own Flash Step.

It would be a stressful night, where the two Xiao-Long blondes paced while ensuring she continued breathing, so much damage…

When dawn broke the next day, she was still healing; this proved how bad she was. "Please stay with us little moon" Yang heard her father mutter, his eyes bloodshot.

It would take Luna three more days in bed, healing for her to wake up, when she found out how wrecked her body had been, she decided that form of tactic was defiantly a bad idea… even if it worked.

"I said I was sorry, what more does he want!?" Luna cried out, Yang looking at her in disappointment as well.

"Luna! You nearly killed yourself! Is your life so unimportant that the next time I get a call from you, I'll find you not breathing!? Selfish brat! I would die inside if I lost either you or Ruby, don't make me have to look at another Rose's grave, I cant bare it!" Yang cried, tears pouring from her face, lavender eyes as bloodshot as her fathers had been.

As if being struck, the little wolf girl shrunk in on herself, her mind never having come to that point, not once. "Sorry… I didn't mean to make you worried… I won't go into another Dungeon alone, promise" she stuttered, tears of her own falling.

Before she even registered the fact that she was crying as well, Yang was on her, her hug crushing her into her sister's side. They remained like that for a long time, her sister not loosening her grip once. She didn't notice Yang being asleep, mostly due to the fact that she too had fallen asleep as well.

 _ **Line break**_

Yang was due to start Beacon in a few months time, Luna was excited for her, it was epic. Ruby was meant to be returning soon as well, her sister was sure to be much stronger.

Luna had perfected the Gauntlets, both her arms always clad in the sleek armour. She had also designed an entire suit, the base model featuring flame proofing, an advanced Power cell, this plugging into the Gauntlets and her Death mask, integrated with Thermal lenses, wireless connection to the suit as well as air filtration systems, her suit maintaining a powerful Scroll connection to the CCT (Cross Continental Transmit System), this allowing her instant access to mission relevant data.

A side effect of her creating this gave her a low level A.I., she ended up naming her Hestia, in memory of her mother, Summers blade being called Hestia's grace.

Hestia slowly began to increase in her sentience, downloading and learning from massive data packages.

Even if the suit was a failure, she would never get rid of her… Daughter? Summer was in effect a newborn, when she came into being, the first thing she asked was, "Am I alive?" to which Luna replied, "I don't know, but to me you are" This was a momentous passage, her mother always viewing life in machines rubbed off in both Ruby and Luna, encouraging their love of Forging and machine craft, Mecha-shift weapons being super cool.

With the help from the ever increasingly smart A.I. Luna made many more advances, increasing the strength of her shielding Tech, amongst others.

While this was still a prototype, she knew Ruby would fall in love with it; Yang was kind of grossed out by it, strange.

Ontop of her Armour, she was almost finished building a prototype Blaster. This would be world changing if it got out, she wasn't going to allow that, this was a family only deal.

When she was aware enough she realised she now had access to a new Dungeon, this one calling itself Vampire. Knowing this would be vastly more dangerous, she decided to wait until Yang and Ruby could go with her.

 _ **Line break**_

Ruby's return home was met with thunderous fanfare, her family and strangely enough, Blake were there to greet her, all four girls sitting eating and talking, smiles in generous supply.

Blake took some time to warm to the others, but she had become a close friend to Luna, both finding a best friend in the other. Blake, after many months, had learned that Luna would never betray her, and didn't look down on her for her former ties to the White Fang, it turned out Blake was also going to Beacon, her plan to cover her ears with a Bow.

When hearing this, Luna had asked why? Blake replied that she didn't want to undergo the prejudice of their race, this sparking more confusion from the younger girl. "Why do you care? Just be yourself, anyone has anything to say about it… beat their heads in!" She said, fist pumping the air, much to the elder folks amusement.

Blake took her fellow Faunus aside, deciding to try and ease her in to the idea of racism. When she was getting heated, she was stopped by Luna placing her finger on Blake's lips. "Blake, don't think for a second I've not experienced these things myself, I've been working for the BBA for a couple of years now, going to Atlas that time was merely the first time, I've been hated on a lot, but I don't care what idiots say or think, they're sheep, nothing more. The only people that matter to me, only people that have a chance of hurting me, are those in this room, including you… No one else matters, I don't care enough, or know them enough to care" She said, voice echoing in her passion.

Blake was awestruck at the power in her young friend, her pride and dignity untarnished by the wrongs of man. "Thank you Luna, I will think about it" She said, a smile on her lips.

Yang spoke up, saying "Also, we will be in the same year, I kick anyone's ass that bothers you!" making them all laugh and return to the party.

 _ **Line break**_

When Luna and Ruby lay down that night, both unbelievably happy to be together once again, they hugged, just talking about the past few months, getting it out of their systems. Yang was there for a few minuets before leading Blake to what used to be Luna's room, now the guest room.

"Ruby… something happened when I hit Level 25… The Game won't let me move past it until I assign someone as my Binder…" Luna murmured hesitantly, Ruby's eyes scrunched together in worry.

"What do you mean? What is this 'Binder'?" Ruby asked, her head tilted to the side.

Luna considered this for a moment, her mind going back to her getting the message…

… _ **Flashback…**_

Luna was busy in the back yard, her dad grounding her, her chore? Fixing up Summers Herb garden. This was less a chore, and more something she had been procrastinating on.

She was just replanting the Mint when her Gamer powers came to life, a large popup blocking her view of the garden.

 **Congratz! You have hit Level 25, this meaning you are now at the point where a limiter will be needed. We the GM have decided on a binding system, whereby you will bond your power to another, this meaning that for Level 1 you will have 25% of your power bound, the unbinding requiring a verbal command from the one you bind it too.**

 **Until you chose one, progress will remain in stasis, your skills and stats remaining frozen.**

 **Choose carefully, as while you can still force an unlock, it will cause you massive harm to do so, this will keep you closer to the level of your peers.**

 **Item: Binding Ritual Stone x1**

 **Quest given!**

 **Find and Bind…**

 **Reward:**

 **Ultra Rare Item: Shard of Creation**

This left her feeling both shocked and amused, of course she had been waiting for something like this, even with all the training her father and Yang put her through, her raising strength was once again becoming harder to keep under wraps.

Ruby was the only one she trusted not to abuse such power over her, this was in effect, placing her life in her sisters hands.

… _ **Flashback Ends…**_

After retelling the story, Ruby was both in awe of her sisters trust in her and fearful of breaking her trust, knowing that in doing so, she would break her. Nodding her head to her sister, she agreed to be her Binder.

After pulling out the Ritual Stone, the two clasped hands, the Stone between the hands. "Ruby Summersdaughter, I Luna Summersdaughter do hearby bind myself to you, my Soul to yours, we are from now till death… unparted!" She intoned, her voice going deep, ethereal wisps of power floating from the stone, the red glow then burning a brand into each of their hands.

As the two girls gasped, the glow faded, the stone gone, and in its place, a runic array, a Pentagram with arcane inscriptions on both of their palms.

As they settled down, Luna shot up as electricity ran down her spine, her Binding glowing. She suddenly felt slightly a part of her power being funnelled into the Seal, not much mind, but enough that when she settled down once more, she felt tired.

Looking the her concerned sister, she snuggled into her, murmuring "I missed you so very much Ruby, next time you go off for that long, I don't think I can stay behind, it hurt to be left behind" with that she fell asleep, Artemis draped over the pair, looking into Ruby's eyes, trying to convey how true those words had been.

As Ruby settled in, falling asleep herself, the release words were slipped into her mind, dreams of a tall blonde woman calling them out herself, as another tall figure unleashed an army of the dead.

 _ **Line Break**_

It was at this point that two nefarious figures were having their first true meeting, one a man with orange hair, his white suit and bowlers hat looking pristine while his companion slash bodyguard Neo stood sentinel before the trio of intimidating people on the other side of the table.

"So… Let me get this straight, you want me to steal as much Dust as I can, build it up for some war your planning on starting, all in the effort to destroy Vale… or die?" the man said slowly, his smirk strained.

The woman across from him smirked her own seductive way, her amber eyes glowing softly in the dark light. "Oh, Roman, don't think of it like that, think of it as a match made in heaven, we can rule what remains… Together…" She purred, her black locks and red dress all swaying as she breathed out her words.

Neo didn't like this woman; she was off in so many ways. "Ugh, what is in it for me and mine, were going to be taking all the damn risks here!" her boss replied, not amused in the slightest.

Cinder's eyes began to take a menacing glow, the smirk turning dangerous. "You will follow, or fail. Chose now" She commanded

Much to her shock, Roman looked away, thoroughly cowed before her. 'Very dangerous' she thought.

I didn't take long after that, her Roman losing his nerves before her imposing power. "Very well, we will begin the operations in a few weeks, I need time to gather my people" she heard Roman say, knowing the end of a discussion when she heard one.

With that the two groups, now one, left the meeting place, each with a plan in mind.

 **(A/N) Ah, a taste of the first Volume… Now that we have the binding placed on Luna, she will gain a new level every 25 Levels. Level 2 will seal 50% of her power, this being a much more powerful lock, Level 3 will seal 75%. When she reaches Level 100, She will have a Seal 0 added, this one giving her a massive boost to her power, boosting all her Stats by x30.**

 **Any comments, you know where to post them, thanks for the followers out there and the… dare I say it… Fans? ^-_-^**

 **Seeya next time folks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N) Hey all, the new chapter is here, now for some quick Q &A.**

 **Dragon0905- On the Binding, think of it like Alucard from Hellsing. She will still have all her powers; she just won't have access to them. Her level will remain the same, this bind only affects her stats, so while she now has a level 1 binding on her stats, restraining them by 25%, this will continue to remain in effect until Ruby gives her the go ahead.**

 **So while her power is limited for those around hers safety, she will continue to grow. At level 50, 50% will be restrained; meaning that she's still a badass, but is fighting with a handicap.**

 **Another way of seeing this is that when she hit level 25, 25% of her current stats were locked away, this doesn't mean that as more stats come more get added to the lock, it just means that 25% of her stats at level 25 are lock away, like an escrow system I think its called. Say 20 points are what she is losing contact with due to the binding, no more points will join that 20 until the second binding, when the 20 get an additional increase from the 50% at the next binding.**

 **This will change at Level 50 when the lock eats another 50%, and then at 75 when it eats 75%.**

 **It's my hope that this will keep her grounded to the same power level as her peers. Be aware that this is also very risky, if she and Ruby were to be separated, Luna could in effect be killed off, never know.**

 **I agree with the godlike power behind level 0, I plan on limiting the effectiveness of using this, making it a form of burst power, lasting only a couple of minuets, and the risk over overusing it will begin to tax on her life span, its very much a double edged sword, but always an option.**

 **As the story progresses, Luna will be encountering more and more powerful Grimm, amongst other things.**

 **I hope this clears up some confusion, if not always willing to consider another persons view ^^ thanks for brining it to my attention.**

 **On to the chapter!**

 _ **Chapter 11: Project Rose**_

Yang, her dad and uncle were becoming very worried. Ruby and Luna had been shut in for days now, the pair giving the only sign of life, manic laughter as they did whatever it was they were doing in their workshop.

The pair had also been on a lot of Contracts recently, Ruby's increase in skill warranting many better paid jobs; this gave the adults and Yang pause… What could two 14 year olds need with all that money?

The answer came not a week later, the horn of an Atlas cruiser erupting above their house, Qrow and Tai thinking it was an old friend, turns out they were wrong, it was a delivery for the Twin Roses.

Using some shady contacts and a massive portion of their earning, the pair just had to buy an Atlas cruiser.

At first, Qrow laughed so hard he popped a blood vessel, Yang joining him, while Tai could only stare in open mouthed shock, never having expected anything close to this.

What followed was the pair landing it, and then… 'Upgrading' the damn thing, uploading Hestia into the core, adding Shielding and Luna's new laser weapons, enhancing the engines, making the damn monstrosity more silent.

The warship wasn't the only thing they got, onboard were damn near 30 Atlesian Knights, the small Mechs being uploaded with Formational training programs, their software being upgraded, being given Luna's wrist mounted shields and Blaster Lancers.

The two girls were in a constant state of hyperactive, neither coming down for near another week, the rest of the family beginning to worry about why they needed or…wanted all this firepower.

Blake had turned up as well, only to have her own jaw drop moment, much to Yang's delight.

When they felt it was as ready as it was going to be, the pair put the ship into Lockdown, the advanced internal sensors and firewalls all being monitored by Hesita.

As the pair stumbled into the house, massive grins still on their faces, they took in their families expectant faces, before promptly falling asleep standing, much to the shock of everyone there. It was very much a comical moment, the two girls being supported by each other. "I don't think even Summer would have expected the two tykes to do something this… funny?" Qrow muttered, his face too tired from laughing so hard.

With the two out for the count, Tai and Qrow began trying to camouflage the entire 24meter long Ship, its 13meters girth making the job that much harder.

The ship had four decks, two crew decks, the command deck and the engineering deck. The second Crew Deck held the Mech Storage as well, this being where 25Mechs remained on standby. Five more were placed on the Command Deck awaiting activation by Hestia.

Tai wouldn't stop muttering about how his beard was going grey from their damn antics.

 _ **Line Break**_

When the two girls awoke two days later, it was much to the rest of the family's shock, their own shock that it had all been real. Yang found the whole thing funny again, their awe written faces at seeing their new baby was too much.

When asked much later why they needed one, the two turned very serious. "You know I've been having all the bad visions for awhile now, well in the last ones, I saw Yang lose an arm, Ruby had silver light shooting out of her eyes, eyes full of so much pain and misery, and I saw Vale die…" she finished, her eyes misty as she remembered the taste of ash and blood in her mouth, the screams of the dying.

Before they could reply, a fire sparked in her silver eyes "Me and Ruby made a vow not to let that happen, so we saved a lot of money, and while she was gone, off training with the drunk, I was busy earning money, or tinkering with my plans, I admit, would have been faster with Ruby, she's still way better at this stuff then me" She said, giving her now blushing sister a big smile.

"The ship is insurance I guess; a bit of backup should we need it. With all the Verse-Tech we poured into it, the damn thing better be…"Ruby finished off, the pair looking forward to getting back to it.

Seeing the reason behind their latest stunt, Tai couldn't really tell them off for it, it was always sound advice to prepare for the worst, and hope for the best.

Sighing, Taiyang said "Alright, you can keep it, but be responsible… Ok?" he said, Qrow gaining a sweat drop at the stupidity of this family, watching as both girls nodded really fast, getting dizzy.

 _ **Line Break**_

As this was going on, the upper echelons of Atlas's military were in a state of panic, a prised prototype warship, vetted for underwater combat as well as being outfitted with the best tech Atlas had, was missing. The fact that it took the people in charge three days to find out was enraging.

General James Ironwood looked at the empty berth, seething. "How could this happen!" he roared, the lead scientist quivering in his boots.

"We don't know, sir. It was there when we left for the night, and after returning on Monday morning, it was gone, CCTV was useless, security systems were useless, and the fact that we have no living guards meant that a hacker must have had a fare here." The man paused, regaining his breath

"This is why I stated many times, Atlas focusing on only Mechs is foolish!" he said, his eyes alight with fury.

James looked a little taken aback, his own planning coming back to beat him once again.

"You are right, is the GPS on the ship working?" he asked, false hope rising, only to fall rapidly at the shaken heads.

"Damn!" he cursed.

"General Ironwood, Sir!" called an out of breath soldier, his panting making the man more irritable. "Speak up soldier! And work out more!" he ranted.

"Sir! As per you orders, we have just finished a census of the rest of this facilities recourses, we discovered that alongside the cruiser, the thief took 200 Knight Mechs, alongside 10 of our prototype Paladin Mechs, Sir!" the man called out, his fear there for all to see.

"Damn!" The General cursed again, the simple yet honest word causing his aid, Winter Schnee to sweat drop.

 _ **Line Break**_

With the now named, Hestia's Flame, sitting very inconspicuously in the back yard, Qrow began to head out, trying to find a better place to berth the massive ship. Thankfully he discovered it could operate in the water as well, this alone raised suspicions that the ship was a prototype, one he would soon find to be stolen from Ironwoods R&D hangers.

While he was trying to cover up his nieces fuck ups, the two monsters were out there, building safe houses in the wilds. Complete with their personally upgraded Mechs, Hoplite Mechs.

They planned to seed as many of these secret bases as they could, ensuring the family all had clearance to enter them, this was a good idea, one he wished he thought of, considering his main line of work. Yang was helping her dad hide the ship some more, the red finish the girls had placed on the hull making the job harder.

So far, they wanted two in the Kingdom of Vale, one in Atlas, one in Menagerie another in Mistral and the last one in Vacuo. Each safe house would house 30 Hoplite Mechs, while the last twenty would remain on Patch, awaiting commands from Taiyang or Qrow, they were housed in the families basement/workshop.

While this was going on, Qrow was currently scouting out the northern coasts of Patch, the islands worst waters, choppy as hell, no beaches and no people.

When he found the cave that lead to an underwater cove, connected to the sea, he felt like someone was just handing it all to his girls, this was getting stupid now…

Not a week later, the girl's father and uncle had the ship housed in the cove, ten of the Hoplite Mechs from home guarding the land approach as another Mech housing Hestia began setting up surveillance tech, defence systems and other such things, the plan to make the Cove a base of operations already underway.

Qrow sighed; his family were really odd…

 _ **Line Break**_

Luna and Ruby glared at each other, their faces set in a firm frown of focus. Both their silver eyes shot to the big blue box that appeared above their heads.

 **Duel will begin in…**

 **5!**

 **4!**

 **3!**

Yang was looking on from the ring, her father and uncle beside her, all eager to watch the coming battle, Artemis and Zwei nearby chilling out and watching as well.

 **2!**

Popcorn in hand, the spectators braced for what was to come…

 **1!**

 **START!**

In a flash of motion, Ruby and Luna disappeared into what could only be called hyperspeed. Rose petels and sparks began weaving here and there, shocking those watching at the sheer speed of this battle, bangs and burning hisses echoing up to them.

As quickly as the first bout started, it ended, Ruby crashing into the ground a few meters from the group, a few charred lines steaming in her clothing. Luna reappeared not a second later, her Aura Lance pointed directly at her sisters face, a glow building up from the emitter, there was a pause as everyone held their breaths, before she let loose the built up blast.

Ruby yelped before rolling to the side, the impact demolishing the ground where she lay not two seconds before.

Seeing that her sister was taking this seriously, the Reaper got ready to take it up a notch.

Luna cast observe on her sister, finding herself impressed at how far she came from her training with Qrow.

 **Name: Ruby Rose**

 **Race: Human (Enhanced)**

 **Level: 24**

 **Title: Red Reaper**

 **HP: 560/600**

 **AP: 1122/1300**

 **Attributes:**

 **STR: 43**

 **DEX: 67**

 **VIT: 34**

 **INT: 49**

 **WIS: 22**

 **LUK: 33**

There it was again, the Enhanced next to Ruby's race… 'Is that why her eyes glow in the vision?'

Comparing her stats to her sisters, she knew she needed to continue training.

 **Status:**

 **LVL: 25**

 **EXP: 250/1900**

 **Name: Luna Rose**

 **Race: Wolf Faunus**

 **Class: Aura Warrior**

 **Title: Huntress in Training**

 **HP: 500 (+10 per level up)**

 **AP: 1735 (+10 per level up) (+1000 [Spirit Ring] +200 [Aura Warrior])**

 **Attributes: All Stats are under 25% bind {85.5}**

 **STR: 65 {48.7} (x10 [Super Faunus Strength]) (With Perk = 485 STR)**

 **DEX: 60 {45}**

 **VIT: 60 {45}**

 **INT: 55 {41.25}**

 **WIS: 50 {37.5}**

 **LUK: 50 {37.5}**

 **Free Points: 57**

Seeing the effect the bind held over her, Luna couldn't help but notice her strength was still very high, high enough that she needed to be aware of it, or she would kill her sister.

In another flash of motion, Luna ignited both of her Aura blades, their warm white glow washing the arena in the light of her soul. "Shall we dance, Ruby!" with that she charged at her sister, her steps sure as she moved into her Ataru Form.

With that the two girls erupted into a fierce melee, Ruby's Scythe a blur of motion as she tried to keep up with her sister's rapid strikes. Not for the first time was she singed by her sisters blades, thankful that she had them on a training setting, not powerful enough to cut, just lightly singe.

The biggest issue most would face with her sisters weapons, is their ability to cut through Aura like it isn't there at all.

Due to her Scythe blade being made of their Aura conductive alloy, she was able to defend with her weapon, but as the melee continued, Luna continued to grow faster and more aggressive, attacks becoming harder to fend off.

In the stands, the adults and Yang were shocked, they knew the two had gotten good, but not this good, and Luna, by the Gods the girl was on fire, her rapid strikes nearly downing Ruby, she was just able to defend with her Crescent Rose, but as the melee continued, Luna continued to grow faster and more aggressive, her attacks becoming harder to fend off.

In the stands, the adults and Yang were shocked, they knew the two had gotten good, but not this good, and Luna, by the Gods the girl was on fire, rapid strikes nearly ending the fight there and then.

"Dad, these two do realise that they are meant to be kids… right?" Yang asked, in awe of how powerful her sisters were.

Qrow hearing this, snorted. "Those two are less kids, and more Huntresses then anyone realises, I saw the fire kindle when Summer died, and I don't think the two will be easing off for awhile yet, they have far too much passion for what Summer meant as a Huntress to give up" he said, enjoying a swig from his flask.

Back in the arena, Ruby, desperate for some room, discharged a round at her sister's feet, the effect giving her a few moments of respite as Luna back flipped out of the way.

Both girls were panting, but grinning at the same time. "My turn!" Ruby called out.

Luna having expecting this rapidly switched to her Soresu Form, with a smattering of her Shien Form to bolster it. Just in the nick of time it seems, Ruby having used her Semblance to break the distance in under a second, her blade coming down hard on Luna's defences, making the girl grunt at the force being used.

With a step, Luna was behind her sister, the rear of her Aura blades igniting as she thrust her arms backwards. Ruby gave a cry as the two blades impacted on her back, hopping away once again to give her sister a wide birth, firing her weapons Dust rounds at her.

In a twirl of white blades and focus, Luna managed to intercept all but one round, the last impacting on her stomach, the air leaving her in a gasp as the Lightning in the dust began to electrocute her.

 **Warning!**

 **HP:470/500**

 **AP: 991/1735**

Gasping at as she tried to rise, she looked up to see Ruby's worried silver eyes. "Don't worry that just hurt a lot" she said, a toothy grin splitting her face.

With that said, the two engaged once more, throwing some nasty attacks at each other. Luna finely growing tired, began using underhanded tactics, Telekinesis was a real beast. As she began focusing on the surrounding rocks, she realised how her connection was a little strained, mostly due to the Bind, sighing, she began to hurl rocks at her sister, her Aura weapons reverting to their ranged mode, adding to the barrage she was launching.

 **Ruby Rose**

 **HP: 218/600**

 **AP: 39/1300**

Her sisters Aura was taking a pounding from all the rocks and her Aura blasts were beginning to wear her down.

When her Aura was depleted she ended both her attacks, panting heavily.

 **Winner! Luna Rose**

Both sisters gasped as they fell to their butts, eager for the air. Ruby was wiped, she could hold her weapon anymore, Luna holstered her own before crawling to her sister's side. "You ok Rubes?" she asked, her voice trembling at how tired she was.

Getting a groan from her sister, she smiled before stating "I won, that means I get the first pick of the Strawberries!" At this Ruby whined as Luna cackled like a madwoman.

As the two sat there, Luna reached over to the small wicker basket, full of freshly picked Strawberries, miraculously untouched while the rest of the makeshift arena was a complete mess. As she plucked up the biggest one, she poked her sister's side making her groan and look at the biggest Strawberry she ever saw, as her sister dangled it above her mouth.

With one giant bite, she tore it in half, her sister swiftly eating the other half, both giggling at the absurdity of it all. In no time at all the spectators witnessed the biggest massacre of Strawberries in history, those poor, poor red fruits, may they rest in peace…

 **(A/N) A Nice taster of how badass the pair are shaping up to being, gonna give Ruby a power soon I think, Yang got Flash step, What to give Ruby… hmmm….**

 **For those interested in the Combat Suit Luna was working on, it will be similar to the Commander Shepard N7 Armour, with thigh holstered Aura Lances, Luna's black cloak attached to the back with its Silver flames along the rims, her Rifle attached in the same way as Ruby's Sniper Scythe.**

 **If you want me to come up with names for Luna's weapons, shoot, because I really suck at naming things, the above ship being a good example… Oh yea! And now they have a Gods damn Warship! Muahahaha! This factors in later on, it's mostly paranoia guiding the two girls at the moment, The visions being something the two don't want to happen.**

 **To give you some idea of time frame, Episode Ruby Rose begins three months from the end of this chapter, the next featuring their fifteenth birthdays.**

 **Any thing you feel I should add let me know, I am literally writing while the fire is hot here, as you must have noticed by the sudden, oh my… Six Chapters in three days?**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N) Hey folks, quick Q &A!**

 **Emiliano733- Not sure about what I'm going to do with Salem yet, but if you have any ideas when we get close the bringing her in, drop me a line.**

 **As usual look forward to any questions, I really don't get out enough, besides work that is…**

 _ **Chapter 12: Red Reaper, Blood Wolf and a crook**_

It had been a month since Luna turned 15, and in that time, she and Ruby were finishing up their plans, the Safe Houses were secure, the Flame was secure, their skills continued to refine and the two girls had begun taking even higher BBA Contracts. While Ruby was averse to killing, Luna had crossed that threshold, her first kill in Atlas being the catalyst.

Due to that, she would take a few kill Contracts, and upon heavy research, decide if the person was deserving of death. Much like the first time, they were all damned souls, their acts of barbarism too great to forgive, or forget.

It got to the point that the underworld began fearing a visit from the big bad wolf, her reputation for killing Rapists, and child killers was gaining renown with each week she worked the contracts. Regardless of her reasons, she was still taking another's life, that was always known to inflict some form of cut on your own soul, and she relied heavily on Ruby being her stone, the girl agreeing that, as Huntresses it was their job to kill monsters, that being said, she was grateful to Luna, she didn't think she could do it.

When Ruby turned 15, it was a rowdy affair, the family going all out, partying and having fun; mock battles with mud balls the highlight.

A month later, Luna did so as well, and while a rarity, she received a message from the GM.

 **Congratz! You now 15years old, a big girl now! Ok not so much, eat more greens dammit! I mean you look like a 12year old, Ruby isn't much better!**

 **Presents!**

 **Items:**

 **Surprise gift! x2 (One for you and Ruby!)**

 **Happy Birthday, may the Game be with you… oh and here's a 'hint' give Ruby the gift in Group and do it tomorrow, this gift can be… "Pleasant"**

After she finished reading the message and checked her inventory, she realised that yea, they had given two gifts, one for each Rose.

After returning to the fun, the house damn near falling apart, they all settled in, watching movies and relaxing. The next day was blooming, and with it, a pair of nervous and excited girls looking down at the gifts.

Tearing the ribbon off at the same time, the pair fell to their knees, screaming in ungodly agony, their bodies feeling like fire was being poured on them.

Yang came running, her worry and rage there for all to see. "Ruby! Luna!" as she came to a stop, the pair were shivering on the ground, both panting and gasping at the pain they felt.

Both blearily looked up to see the new pop up.

 **Welcome to a world of magic, that's right girls, you now have magic! Isn't that great!**

 **Your MP will now register alongside your AP and HP. This is affected solely by your Wis and INT, Magic skills can only be attained in Dungeons, so… Rejoice!**

 **One last thing, if your MP reaches 0, you will fall into a deep sleep, so don't be stupid, M'kay!?**

It took the pair a full two days of bed rest to recover, and when they did, Luna gifted Ruby her Observe skill, this and the fact that the two were now permanently grouping with each other, this giving her sister access to many of her gamer components, such as Health bars for foes, keeping track of her own skills and stats, Ruby was making good use of this gift, Luna asking her to max out Observe, while she spent the next day with Yang, helping her get more of a handle on her Flash Step.

With yang going away soon to Beacon, the pair wanted to ensure she was as prepared for it as she could be.

The suit Luna had been working on, became a dead end, a lot of the individual aspects bore fruit though, and with her Gauntlets, and now greaves, a chest plate covering her upper chest, leaving her stomach open, and some jets on the bottom of her boot, she now had access to more defences and with her boots she could do a jump and her jets would expel air out, making her go higher.

Ruby had taken to wearing the same as her sister in terms of armour, hers taking on shades of red and black while her sisters was a silver and black.

The internal CCT connection in their Gauntlets was useful, Ruby being given a pair of sunglasses to get the HUD while her sister kept the Mask of Death.

Gear wise, the Twin Roses were the best equipped teens in the world, the tech they held would make Atlas green with envy.

 _ **Line break**_

Roman, with five hired thugs trailing behind him, walked strait into the From Dust till Dawn store, his cigar wafting its foul smell to all corners of the store. The old man, knowing this was going to be bad, began to follow the instructions, the thugs extracting the Dust from the dispensers along one wall, the leader demanding the larger crystals.

His night had been going so well, Karma just had to piss on his day…

It all went shits up when Roman looked down to see… a Corgi? Using his leg as a bathroom. The crooks shock at the audaciousness of this little monster, urinating all over his expensive shoes, damn near broke the man.

Giving into his rage, he never noticed one of his thugs go flying out of the window, followed by a red blur, his cane pointing directly at the small dog, its bathroom break finely ending. A manic laugh began to erupt from the orangette, his hand shaking as he made ready to blast the damn beast to kingdom come.

Before he could launch the canes payload, he felt himself being rammed through the broken window by two massive forms, a shard of glass slicing his arm up, the force of the impact with him having shattered his Aura.

As he smashed into the concrete road, Roman looked around trying to get his bearings. All around him were his thugs, all of them out for the count, and before him, a girl in red, her red cloak billowing out around her, some rose petals littering the road.

On either side of the girl stood two hulking wolves, their hackles rising as he moved. One had the standard brown set of eyes, the white one that is. The black one, its piercing silver orbs a match for the girl in red, was edging closer to him now, its eyes looking into his soul.

"Luna, Artemis, don't take too long, I'm going to return all of the Dust" with that, Red began collecting the stolen Dust, her arms soon bogged down by the cylinders and case.

Roman stumbled his way to his feet, his cane a few feet behind the Wolves. Before he could so much as consider moving towards it, the beasts were on him, both working in concert with each other. Roman was truly finding it difficult to dodge them, and when the Corgi returned, he wasn't expecting it to breathe fire at him!

Deciding it was best to flee, he turned tail, doing exsactley that, he made it to the ladder, one leg up the rung before he felt a pair of powerful jaws clamping down on his leg. The crooks shout of rage and pain were so laud that the fighters heard some of the residence nearby scream at him to shut the hell up… Roman and the black wolf sweat dropped at the clear 'Don't give a fuck attitude' some of the people shared.

Releasing him, the animals watched as he slowly, painfully made his way to the top, only to be met with Red again. "Surrender?" she asked, her voice so full of innocence and cuteness that he almost did just that, the arrival of his benefactors Bullhead changed that though.

The twin chain guns erupted, firing a hail of heavy calibre rounds at the red girl. Smoke was kicked up by the rounds impacting on the ground, and with the distraction given, Roman moved closer to the air ship, its side door open for him.

Climbing in, he got a single glance from Cinder, her nose wrinkling at the smell coming from him, yea, it wasn't all dog piss, you try getting hunted by a pair of wolves and then mauled on by them, and the fire breathing Corgi… Roman shivered in memory of what had to be his worst foe to date, his sleep would be interrupted by the nightmares alone.

They swapped places, Cinder keeping a fair distance from the stinking crook, taking her place by the door.

Below the dust settled… to reveal a glowing oval of bluish light, a Shield, safeguarding the girls below 'Wait, Girls!' Roman thought.

Where before the Red had been alone, now stood another girl, her attire similar to the others, but all in black and silvers. The shield was being produced from her gauntlet, and in her other hand was a meter long metal cylinder, now pointing right at the air ship.

Before he could so much as twitch, the Bullhead rocked as it took rapid blasts from the big walking stick.

"Cinder!" he yelled.

Getting a nod from the woman, he twisted the ship, now sighing as it became her problem, only to jump in shock as she took a blast to the face, her hair singing, dress torn from follow-ups, 'this isn't going to end well' he though, seeing her enraged face.

Before she could counter, a new contender entered the match, her shock at seeing just how good the two girls were doing lasting only a second, noting the way they moved, often the glowing shields overlapping, one firing her odd weapon as the other sniped with her… equally odd weapon. 'These must be the Twin Roses' Glynda thought as she began to join the attack, seamlessly syncing with the other girls.

Cinder feeling herself being overwhelmed, barked at Roman to hightail it, he didn't wait, hitting the thrust as the air ship pelted away.

Glynda lowered her crop, peering at the two girls as they began to methodically check for injuries on each other. Her shock at being dismissed when they walked by her and dropped from the roof to check on their pets and the store owner was the icing on the cake. 'Little brats!' she raged.

With a flick of her crop, she repaired the roof, leaving no sign of the battle as she turned to drop down as well.

When she arrived at the store she saw the pair apologising to the old man, his window ruined. The Faunus even offering to pay for repairs. Glynda scoffed before flicking her crop again, the window returning to its original state.

This gave her the attention of the two girls, their pets at the pair's feet.

 _ **Line break**_

Luna, Ruby, Artemis and Zwei were locked into one of the interrogation rooms, the police officers having asked if they wanted food or a drink, the answer they got was both unnerving and funny.

"Cookies!" Luna shouted, "Strawberries" Ruby crowed out, "Milk" they both said, solemn faces as if they were preying to a divine being.

As they waited, both girls were excitedly going over the battle, grinding out the details, what could have been better, different tactics and such. Unbeknown to them, the one way glass was hiding a grey haired man, his glasses loosely down his nose as he sipped his coffee, pride at what fine children Summer had given the world shining in his eyes.

Sighing, he took the trey of food and milk, letting Glynda enter first, she began berating the pair as was her font. "I would send you both home with a pat on the back, and a slap on wrist!" she snapped, eliciting two squeaks from the girls and whines from their companions.

"As it is, there is someone who wants to speak to you both" With that as his cue, the man entered, placing the tray before the two Roses. Seining their identical eyes edge towards the food, hands twitching, he gave a soft smile and a nod, all the permission they needed.

In a flash, the pair was on the food, making strange sandwiches from the cookies and fruit, both groaning at the godlike food they were gifted. In about thirty seconds, the tray was clean, milk drained and two contented Roses leaning back, boots on the table as the pair huddled closer together, cloaks wrapping around their armoured chests.

Seeing Glynda about to reprimand the pair, he shook his head, signalling to leave them be. Pulling up a Vid of the battle, he began with Ruby "Where did a cute little girl like you learn to wield one of the most dangerous weapons ever invented" he asked, already knowing the answer. Ruby looked amused as she said "Signal, and my uncle Qrow" she said.

Nodding at her answer, he said "And you, yours is an unknown, where did you learn to use that… Weapon?" he asked, here he was very much interested. The Rose/Xiao-Long family were very tight lipped about their genius daughter and her technological marvels. "Classified" she said, one ear twitching at the fun of that statement.

Ruby sniggered as well. "Do you know who I am?" he asked them, getting an eye roll from Glynda. "Proffessor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon, Head of Hunter logistics in Vale, and Qrow's boss" Luna replied, her voice getting sleepy.

"And why do you have the skills you do?" he asked, his voice turning serious, he knew the Faunus sister had killed, and not only once. As if sensing where his thoughts were taking him, the girl frowned "We have trained our whole lives to protect the innocent from monsters, our mother was a huntress and she always said helping people that needed it was our duty, so if becoming Huntresses means we can do that, then that is why we learned what we have, you don't approve?" she asked, Ruby peering up at him as well, her eyes taking a more guarded outlook.

Sighing, Ozpin said "Its not a lack of approval my dear, it is me seeing the blood on your hands, and knowing that in the line of work you wish to go into, more will coat it. Your mother, Summer, she was very wise, and truly a giant among mere mortals with the size of her heart, one thing she said to me, has helped me make some very hard decisions in the past. The needs of the many, outweigh the needs of the few, or the one" he paused; letting the words spoken by a mother they still felt the loss of wash over them, hearing the words in her voice.

"So when I say this, trust me when I do. Being a huntress isn't all fun and games, the bad can and will make you feel unclean, it is not a job for the feint of heart" with his own wisdom imparted, the pair grew still.

Ruby looked him strait in the eyes as she said "Were still going to become Huntresses though, out mother will meet us at the end, pride in her eyes over the good we have done, the lives we save by sacrificing our own. That is why we look forward to going to Beacon, and learning more from the professors there" her words getting a nod from Luna.

Ozpin pondered them for a few moments, his eyes flitting to Glynda who sighed as well, taking out her Scroll and beginning the paperwork. "So you want to go to my school?" he asked, smiling wryly at the looks of intense commitment in their eyes.

"More then anything" they both said, voices locked in sync, this causing both adults to shake of the strangeness of it. Sighing, Ozpin said "Well, Ok then" a smirk gracing his face as he sipped at his miraculously still hot coffee.

Two pairs of silver eyes widen at the promise behind his words, a building excitement barely contained as the two begin to shake.

 _ **Line break**_

They both felt their bones being crushed; Yang hugs were both great, and painful. "Ah! I can't believe my baby sisters are going to Beacon with me! This is like the best thing ever!" The blonde was so happy, that even the melancholic Blake was smiling, though she was making sure to fire proof a lot of her things, Zwei and Artemis were with the pair, this could be very fun, and very tiring at the same time.

Looking at Luna, Blake stated "Only you two can just waltz in and get sent to Beacon two years ahead, I'm proud Luna, Ruby, you did good stopping that crook, and you as well… Mutts" Blake murmured near the end, under attack by puppy dog eyes from Zwei and Artemis.

The group laughed when Luna glomped her friend, their Faunus traits on display for all too see, Wolf and Cat, both would set examples to the School, that Faunus were not animals, but people!

As they were chatting, both Luna and Blake recoiled as a blonde ran past, vomit spewing from his mouth, a bit getting on Yangs boots. Ruby, bless her soul, informed her sister, the shriek would leave the two other girls partially death for awhile, but the fun of watching Yang chase Ruby, wanting to rub it off on her was too great to complain.

 **(A/N) And there we have it, the beginning of Vol.1. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, not going to lie, was fun writing the part with Roman, ah Zwei, how little you are acknowledged!**

 **Now then, Teams! We can do the standard four persons Team, but Ruby and Luna must be together. We can also just have a five person team, probably gonna go with that, but let me know what you think?**

 **Next chapter will most likely be out in the next couple of days, gonna take my time on it, a lot of different elements are coming together now.**

 **Decided to call Luna's Aura weapons Thorns, and her Rifle Bloom. While I know she hasn't used Bloom much, she will be using it during Beacon, as her primary weapon, in the hopes of keeping her Thorns as a trump card.**

 **If you can tell, I'm trying to paint the world in less black and white and more grey, adding a bit of a mature light to Remnant.**

 **Quick warning, Wiess is Soo gonna get burned!**

 **Here is a full Status for Luna, and Ruby.**

 **Name: Ruby Rose**

 **Race: Human (Enhanced)**

 **Level: 24**

 **Title: Red Reaper**

 **HP: 560/600**

 **AP: 1122/1300**

 **MP: 595**

 **Attributes:**

 **STR: 43**

 **DEX: 67**

 **VIT: 34**

 **INT: 49**

 **WIS: 22**

 **LUK: 33**

 **Free Points: Point will automatically be distributed.**

 **Skills:**

 **Gamer Tree:**

 **-Observe: The ability to glean information on your foes, this being their stats, health, name, and level.**

 **Aura Tree:**

 **-Aura Regeneration: (Passive/Active) Wounds will heal unless Aura is depleted 10hp per 2AP per second. Direct channelling into wounds speeds up said wounds healing, prioritising it above other injuries.**

 **-Aura Shield: (Passive) in constant use, adding a film of Aura over your body, this then providing you a barrier against harm.**

 **-Aura infusion: (Active) infuse an object or person with your Aura. Used to activate Dust.**

 **-Semblance: (Speed) A unique skill, each persons Semblance is different, correlating to the persons soul. Can move faster then a speeding bullet, often exploding in a shower of rose petals.**

 **Magic Tree:**

 **Leadership Tree:**

 **-Tactics: (Passive) how well you can plan for the defeat of a foe. For faster planning raise WIS. (Level: 6)**

 **-Survival skills: The skills needed to survive in the wilderness, be it making a fire, securing food, knowing what is bad to eat, finding clean water, shelter etc… (Level: 8)**

 **-Strategy: Creating pre arranged plans for possible situations, including the taking control over large forces.**

 **Weapons Tree:**

 **-Qrow Style: You have learned Qrow's Scythe Skills, his teachings ingraining your mind with all you need to know in the usage of such a legendary instrument of death.**

 **-Marksmanship: All forms of firearms need some proficiency in this skill, and when appropriate enough, in its branch Sniper. (Level: Max)**

 **+Sniper: The Art of shooting from extreme distances, often to great effect. (Level: Max)**

 **-Dust: The safe handling and usage of all forms of Dust, be it stone, powder, liquid, you know it! (Level: 3) You wont kill yourself, maybe.**

 **C.Q.C. Tree:**

 **-Kick Boxing: (Active) Use of Fist and Feet in heavy hitting attacks, designed to inflict massive blunt trauma. (Level: 5)**

 **Perks:**

 **Binder: You have the Seal controls for another's power, if released; you heal and recover AP/HP/MP much faster.**

 **Scythe Master: Your skill with a Scythe weapon has reached its peak, now comes experience.**

 **Status:**

 **LVL: 26**

 **EXP: 400/2000**

 **Name: Luna Rose**

 **Race: Wolf Faunus**

 **Class: Aura Warrior**

 **Title: Huntress in Training**

 **HP: 510 (+10 per level up)**

 **AP: 1745 (+10 per level up) (+1000 [Spirit Ring] +200 [Aura Warrior])**

 **MP: 785 (+10 per level up)**

 **Attributes: All Stats are under 25% bind {85.5}**

 **STR: 65 {48.7} (x10 [Super Faunus Strength]) (= 485 STR)**

 **DEX: 60 {45}**

 **VIT: 60 {45}**

 **INT: 55 {41.25}**

 **WIS: 50 {37.5}**

 **LUK: 50 {37.5}**

 **Free Points: 63**

 **Skills:**

 **Mind Tree:**

 **-Telekinesis: (Active) Move things with your mind. Has no Aura cost. (Level: Max) (Can move anything with your mind, if you have the focus, you could move a mountain)**

 **-Mind Link: Allows you to connect and talk through a telepathic link with another, often referred to as Mind Speak.**

 **Stealth Tree:** **All things Sneaky.**

 **-Sneak: (Passive/Active) Move without being seen or heard. (Level: 10)**

 **-Steal: (Active) Taking what does not belong to you. (Level: 9)**

 **-Hide: (Passive/Active) Hiding entails not being seen, using your surroundings to remain unnoticed by others. (Level: 10)**

 **-Assassinate: (Active) The art of killing, be it for a cause or without, you take a contract to kill another, and you get the job done. (Level: 1)**

 **Charisma Tree:** **All things Social.**

 **-Persuasion: (Passive/Active) using your persuasive skills in a conversation, swaying others to your line of thinking with subtle words. (Level: 5)**

 **-Intimidation: (Passive/Active) intimidating others with brute force, glares and fear, turning them to your way of thinking, Can be used to put the fear of God in your foes. (Level: 4)**

 **-Seduction: (Passive/Active) Used to influence another through gentle touches, soft smiles, and sensual whispers, Can be used to turn men and women into jelly, creating slaves to your whims, intoxicating another's mind with non stop thoughts and feelings, directed at you. (Level: 1)**

 **Aura Tree:**

 **-Aura Infusion: (Active) infuse an object or person with your Aura, Used to activate Dust.**

 **-Aura Shield: (Passive) in constant use, adding a film of Aura over your body, this then providing you a barrier against harm.**

 **-Aura Regeneration: (Passive/Active) Wounds will heal unless Aura is depleted 10hp per 2AP per second. Direct channelling into wounds speeds up said wounds healing, prioritising it above other injuries.**

 **-Semblance: (Active) Gravity Manipulation (30 second cooldown with each use)**

 **Magic Tree:**

 **CQC Tree:** **Skills in Close Quarters Combat, Martial Arts.**

 **-Kick Boxing: (Active) Use of Fist and Feet in heavy hitting attacks, designed to inflict massive blunt trauma. (Level: 9)**

 **-Aura Ken: (Active) Hailing from Eastern Remnant, this Martial Art requires a deep connection to your Aura, using it to enhance your fluid attacks, even expelling it through your attacks, creating more force. (Level: 7)**

 **Weapons Tree:**

 **-Lightsaber Forms:**

 **\+ Form I, Shii Cho: Known as the Determining Form, the most basic of all Lightsaber Forms, teaching you the correct way to hold your blades. (Level: Max)**

 **\+ Form II, Makashi: Known as the Contention Form, this Form is designed to combat other Lightsaber wielding fighters. (Level: 3)**

 **\+ Form III, Soresu: Known as the Resilience Form, this Form focuses almost entirely on defence. Used to repel or counter most forms of attacks, be they ranged or melee. (Level: 2)**

 **\+ Form IV, Ataru: Known as the Aggression Form, this Form uses high energy attacks, dealing debilitating strikes at a rapid pace. (Level: 7)**

 **\+ Form V, Shien: Known as the Perseverance Form, this Form is used to alter, manipulate and redirect your foes energy and force against them, the perfect Form for manipulating a foes attack. (Level: 4)**

 **Other weapon styles:**

 **-Valian Knight: Longsword style long since forgotten with the invention of guns, Vale used to be the sole masters of Longsword combat, now the Kingdom is but a shell, its traditions gone. (Level: 4)**

 **-Bojutsu: A Form of Eastern Staff fighting, used often in rural areas, this is used to bring out the best of a persons flexibility and speed. (Level: 8)**

 **-Marksmanship: All forms of firearms need some proficiency in this skill, and when appropriate enough, in its branch Sniper. (Level: 3) Needs work…**

 **+Sniper: The Art of shooting from extreme distances, often to great effect. (Level: 1) Your shots miss even a mountain, damn!**

 **-Dust: The safe handling and usage of all forms of Dust, be it stone, powder, liquid, you know it! (Level: Max) You are a master of the use of Dust.**

 **Gamer Tree:**

 **-Battle Sense: (Passive) This Skill acts as a form of current future sense, in that it guides you with knowledge of where an enemy will attack, this can be used to counter an attack before it even comes.**

 **-Shadow Wolves: (Active) you create wolves from shadow, the number depending on your level. Shadows required for creating. (Level: Max)**

 **-Flash Step: (Active) allows you to move at incredible speeds, becoming nothing but a blur in the eyes of your foes. Speed depends on level. (Level: 11)**

 **-Intuition: (Passive) Gut feelings usually end up being correct, relies heavily on LUK. (Level: 3)**

 **-Observe: (Active) allows you to gather information on living beings through careful observations, eyes needed for use. (Level: Max)**

 **-Blood lust Detection: (Passive) Gain a cold sensation up your spine when someone or something is out there, aiming to kill you, akin to a sixth sense. (Level: 6)**

 **Leadership Tree:** **Links to your Charisma in some skills.**

 **-Tactics: (Passive) how well you can plan for the defeat of a foe. For faster planning raise WIS. (Level: 8)**

 **-Survival skills: The skills needed to survive in the wilderness, be it making a fire, securing food, knowing what is bad to eat, finding clean water, shelter etc… (Level: 5)**

 **-Strategy: Creating pre arranged plans for**

 **Perks:** **Passive boosts or powers effected through certain situations.**

 **Unlocked Aura: With your Aura unlocked you now have access to the two most basic abilities, Aura Shielding and Aura Regenerations. With these skills you can use your Aura to absorb damage that would otherwise cause you massive harm. Instead of losing HP, you will lose AP when taking damage.**

 **Gamers Mind: Thanks to your Gamer powers, you will never fall to illusions and other mind effecting powers. You also retain information and have a rapid recovery from things like Shock, fear etc…**

 **Precognitive Abilities: Viewing the future, seeing glimpse into what may come, be it good or bad. Warning often leads to sleepless nights. (Creates passive skill, Battle Sense)**

 **Gamers Body: Your body has been enhanced, making it more durable and able to burn for longer. Sleep heals you of all wounds.**

 **Prodigy: Gain +20 STR, VIT and DEX. 30% speed to all physical learning, also giving you muscle memory.**

 **Wolf Faunus Bloodline: You gain night vision, enhanced senses, sight, hearing, smell etc… you gain +15 DEX and +5 VIT. Your reflexes and instincts are enhanced greatly.**

 **Wolfblood: You have the blood of the wolf flowing within your veins, allowing you to actively transform between your wolf form and Faunus form. For now your wolf age is in its Young Adult age.**

 **Super Faunus Strength: Even though your body looks petite, don't let that fool you. Your body has tapped into an inner reservoir of power! You now posses almost Godlike strength, thanks to intense training, your able to control this enormous well of power, meaning it will be less likely to kill your loved ones. (This Perk provides a constant multiplier to your STR state, giving it an x10)**


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N) Heya folks!**

 **Now then, A big thanks to Raikagugen for the name of Luna's gun, and also for the idea of Luna/Anakin… Do I joke? Hmm… Also the binding is pretty much the only Hellsing bit I'm nicking… But it does go well, at least I think so… v.v**

 **This Chapter is less Gamer and more story, use of skills remain, but not a whole lot of pop-ups, it gets explained in the next chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoy it, keep my mind alive with reviews please, lets me know that I'm not the last of the human race!**

 _ **Chapter 13: Beacon, Who da boss? Luna da Boss!?**_

Luna, her sisters and Blake disembarked from the airship, Yang having cleansed her boot with fire dust. When they saw the blonde that dared to defile her so, she marched over. Eyes blazing in fury, she grabbed the blonde, ready to throttle him… only to realise he was over a trashcan for a reason.

Having just been the second unwilling victim the now named Vomit-Boy, her face dripping with carrots, she began to tremble, her arms shaking so bad the poor boy was looking green again.

Realising how close she was to breaking, Blake, despite how repulsed she was, edged closer, only to retreat behind her wolf companion, when the shaking blonde gained a third helping.

This was it, she could never hold it back, it was in her hair! Kneeing the boy in the stomach hard, she began to wail on him, his obvious lack of Aura making itself known to the pair of Roses.

Before she could kill him, Ruby and Luna screamed at her to stop, their voices getting through the red haze she was in. Yang followed her arm, her fist an inch away from a very badly bleeding boy, his broken nose and groaning making itself known.

Dropping him, Yang fell to her knees, tears falling down her vile smeared face. "He… He…" she tried saying. "I know sis, I know… c'mon, let's get you cleaned up, eh?" Ruby said, slowly taking her broken sister to the nearest bathroom, leaving the vomit boy to Luna and Blake.

Sighing, the pair moved to the knocked out boy. "Why did he come to a Hunter Academy, without any Aura?" Luna asked, her voice full of confusion. Blake just shrugged, confusion making a show on her face as well.

Hoisting him up, the pair began following the red and…not so yellow anymore blurs in the distance. And being that the two had a growing view of events, watched as a white dressed girl and her butler-with-too-many-cases crashed into a dazed Ruby, her and Yang falling to the ground in a tide of now recognisable cases full of Dust.

Getting a bad feeling about this, Luna and Blake sped, up, seeing the white one wailing into her sister, Yang too out of it to notice, still crying. Reaching them, Luna took note of the dust in the other girl's hand, her waving of it beginning a chain reaction. Without thinking, Luna acted. With an outward thrust of her hand, she sent both the girl and her cases of dust flying into the nearby pond, the water neutralising it. Leaping into the water after them, she landed, straddling the girl, palm flying in at speeds, the smack echoing around the courtyard, many of the newbie's stopping and staring. "Did your parents never teach you the safe way of handling Dust, Girl!" She snarled, her eyes cold as she smacked her again, and again.

The white haired girl was so shocked, and a little frightened, he cheeks red and stinging, "The next time you endanger my sisters because of your stupidity, I will kill you… Understand!" Luna roared, her rage making the other girl shrink in on herself.

Getting a tearful nod, she growls as she waded out of the pond. When she reached the bank the anger faded immediately, her hand tugging a still crying Yang into the pond with her. "turning a glare on the other gawking first years she said "Fuck off, or I give you the same treatment!" that got people moving. "Ruby, my bag over there, its got some soap" she said, the group ignoring the white clad girl as she sniffled and tried to get out.

When Ruby returned with the Soap, she smiled down at her sobbing sister "There now sis, lets get you clean" tearing a length of cloth off the boys trousers, Blake passed it over.

Slowly, the grime began to come loose, Yangs radiant hair becoming cleaner as they went. When they were all finished, Yang looked dead, her eye red and the boy was still a bleeding mess. Sighing, and knowing they had all missed what must have been an epic speech, they all made their way into the school, Blake muttering about cute, badass Roses kicking Shnee butt.

 _ **Line Break**_

Turns out the speech was a bit of a downer, Jaune, the boys name, being patched up, they were escorted to the Ball Room, here Yang and Blake went for a shower while Ruby and Luna claimed a spot for the group.

Laying down a bunch of pilfered duvets the girls created a nest of comfyness, idling around waiting for the others to return so they could take a shower. It was a paranoia that wouldn't leave them, they were told about the Lockers, and immediately said no, their gear, be it weapons or armour was staying with them, when told about the mandatory uniform, Luna said it was against her religion, her sister smiling and agreeing, this caused a mess, but they were given leave, when asked by Yang about the religion, the two said it was in homage to the great goddess Badass, may her power reign for an eternity.

This was the reason behind the majority of their gear being stowed behind the two girls.

Luna was just about to say something, when an orange blur made for her Rifle, Moon Rose. In a flash of movement that often left Ruby pouting, she had an orange haired girl pinned to the floor, one of her dagger pinned to the girl's throat. "Going somewhere?" she asked, her voice cold.

The orange haired girl made a soft whine as she felt the razor sharp blade push more. Hearing footsteps behind her, Ruby getting to her feet as well, she angled her head to meet a pair of pink eyes. "Please forgive Nora, she gets like this sometimes, very… Hyperactive…" he finishes lamely.

Luna was too tired for this shit. Letting Nora up, she looked her in the eyes again, this time saying "invade my personal space again, and I make you hurt, kay?" she said with and eye closed smile, creeping those watching out.

Nora paled, this reminding her of a nightmare, the effect on Ren being much the same. Getting a nod from the girl, she turned to the rest of the hall, glaring as she does. "Same to anyone!" they all rapidly turn away, the hall deadly quiet.

This was what a much happier Yang and Blake returned to, the silent hall, and fearful students. Blake rolled her eyes, looking to the happy pair of girls and another pair, one orange haired the other black with a pink highlight.

Yang groaned as she saw Ruby and her sister munching on cookies with the other girl, the boy looking stressed out. "Ruby, Luna, go take a shower, then bed… long day tomorrow, Kay?" she said, her smile and eyes matching her younger sisters from not five minuets before. This caused another shiver around the hall, the collective vibe of don't fuck with this group making a circuit.

With little else to do, the girls run for the shower, racing and bickering all the way. Sitting down with a sigh, Yang and Blake fall into an easy conversation with Nora and the newly introduced Lie Ren.

 _ **Line Break**_

Standing in a line, all of them on what the Twin Roses guessed to be spring loaded launch pads, all the initiates blocked out Ozpin's voice as he harped on about some shit or other. It was only the goal that seeped into the minds of the teenagers, and Glynda saw this every year, sighing and wishing her friend would hurry up as well.

"Lastly, due to an odd number of entries, this year will host one five person team… too that end, Luna Rose, step forward please!" she did so… "If two people make eye contact, that will make you a three person team… good luck!" launchers began firing, regardless of the readiness of the teens.

Luna returned to her own platform, growing bored with the Vomit-Boys whining. "Boy, hush, its easy, you should know this if you went to a combat school, if not, then get off and go home!" She snarled, still annoyed at all the shit that happened yesterday, she found in the shower yesterday… some carrot was stuck to her ear… Nasty!

He fell silent, watching the kids being flung in the air. Soon Luna was airborne, followed by Ruby and Yang. Twisting in the air, she grabbed Ruby, becoming a panda on her back, as her sister began to slow their decent.

On the ground, Glynda saw this and actually laughed, much to Ozpins shock. Snorting she said "Look to the Roses" he did so as well, doing a spit take, the sheer silliness of it all…

Up in the air, Luna gave a yawn, getting cosy as her sister did all the work "Will you not go to sleep on my back please!" Ruby cried out, not wanting to lug her sister around again.

Sighing, Luna grumbled as well. With a bit of focus, she manipulated their Gravity, the two landing with a feathers touch, before heading off in the direction of the ruins.

Along the way, they find themselves face to face with a pack of Beowolves, their prey, Wiess Shnee, the girl Luna bitch slapped, a lot, yesterday. Ruby was going to go in guns blazing, but Luna held her back, the two taking to the trees, watching from above.

The Shnee girl was doing well, that is until the Alpha made its appearance, she seemed to freeze up, the rest of the pack using that chance ran in. nodding, the two Roses leapt into action, Ruby falling into the group Cresent Rose a whirlwind of death. Above the Melee, Luna had Moon Rose in her grip, the Rifle having been augmented into a Blaster, but a secondary barrel allowed for the use of its former Ammo. Small scope shining, she began blasting holes in Grimm trying to make a flanking move.

Wiess was still stood there, this time just looking useless. Luna groaned 'What use will she be, hmph' setting Moon to auto-fire, she mentally told Ruby to dodge right, her sister doing so immediately. What followed were a lot of dead Grimm, her searing red bolts tearing apart the Beowolves, the Alpha soon alone.

Holstering her Rifle, she pulled out her long dagger, jumping from the tree, she made landing… on the Grimm's back, laughing all the while. Her dagger made many stabs, finding cracks in the beasts white armour, black blood flying as she did.

 **Beowolf Alpha**

 **Grimm**

 **HP: 201/1230**

Getting bored, she scuttled up to the struggling beasts head, her blade smoothly sinking into the eye, strait up to its brain. With a breathy sigh, the Alpha slumped, falling to the ground with a crash, Luna rolling off of it, to the applause of her sister.

Smiling she wiped her blade off on Wiess's skirt, the two Roses then dragging the shell shocked snowflake behind them.

 _ **Line Break**_

Glynda and Ozpin watched the entire fight happen, one in shock the other in pride. The two showing their professional personality while maintaining a fun exterior, kids.

It appeared Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao-Long had paired up, Phyrra Nikos and Jaune Arc, Nora Valkerie with Lie Ren, and a whole other bunch of nobodies that, yes will most likely just be people made of shadow…!?

 _ **Line Break.**_

Having arrived at the ruin, Ruby picked up the pony, her cheeky smile making Luna laugh while Wiess tried to maintain her aloofness.

As they waited, Ruby took overwatch, setting up a sniper roost on the stone wall overlooking the plinths the objectives stand on.

As they waited, Yang and Blake made an appearance, the Cat Faunus seeing Wiess and sighing before looking too her partner and grinning softly at the question "How about a cute little pony?" getting a nod and "Sure, why not" in return.

A crash from the tree line showed four more teens running out, the roaring forest behind them making it look like all hell had been let loose. "Luna! Up here with me, Yang, Blake, intercept, Wiess, don't know you so you're here with us as well, jump in where possible" With that the group jumped into action, Luna and Ruby taking to sniping from a distance, Yang and Blake intercepting the group, providing cover for them.

The four that ran into the ruin were led by Vomit-Boy, his team-mates being a tall, red head, Ren and Nora.

As they continued to keep the Grimm at bay, another group of four came running from a different angle, all of them boys. Rens team grabbed the Rook pieces, while the others collected the black bishop pieces.

Instead of staying to help out they ran off, Vomit's team joining the line, that would be remembered… count on it.

"How many more pieces are left!" Ruby called down to Wiess, an hour of defending this position leaving them all tired.

"None! Were the last to leave!" she called up, her supply of Dust near empty, and her annoyance at being the last team to leave making her grumpy.

Luna took in the worn out teens, before saying "Time we leave as well Ruby, not much good if were dead…" she got a nod of agreement from her sister, the two teams already falling back while the two Roses kept their position, acting as a rear guard.

A fine strategy, until the two Death Stalkers tunnelled out of the ground and a Giant Nevemore flew in, the worn out members of the nine teens despairing while Ruby and Luna shouted at them to get moving.

Putting her rifle away, Luna pulled out her two Thorns, activating her Semblance she forced the Nevermore to crash into the ground, hard, before Flash stepping onto its back. With a casual flick, her two Thorns erupted into a pair of brilliant white beams of energy, her Aura Blades coming out for a visit.

As the rest of the group were being herded by Yang and Blake, the tell tale sounds of Ruby's Scythe and Luna's humming Blades echoed behind them, the darkening sky making the still raging battle into a light show.

 _ **Line Break**_

Ruby was busy keeping the two giant Scorpions busy, her sister dealing with the main threat, that being the Nevermore. After cutting past the thick bush of feathers, she began hacking into the back of its neck, her blades making the job easier then any other weapon would.

After it gave its last, dying squawk, she turned her attention on the scorpions, Flash stepping onto one of their backs, behind her, the tail a severed mess. The beast began to have a fit, trying and failing to throw her; in the meantime, Ruby had just finished doing the same thing to its partner, the two stinger-less Grimm making for much easier prey.

Then it became clear how stupid it was to take their eyes off the bigger picture for so log, the veritable sea of Grimm between them and the stair daunting. Sniggering, Luna says "Dibbs on the hundred on the right" before disappearing, her sister pouting at the cheat.

Meanwhile, the rest of their group were nearing the top of the cliff, Ozpin and many of the other first years watching a pair of screens. "Yang we can't just leave them back there! They're only a pair of kids!" Wiess screamed out, making Yang frown. Blake stepped forward her voice soft, but adamant "Miss Shnee, back off, now. Those kids, as you keep calling them, are more Huntresses then anyone here will ever be… They can handle it, and why do you think the pair took to sniping instead of joining us in the meat grinder? So they could make an effective rear guard, fully fresh!" that point made many of the group make "oh's", having been wondering that themselves.

Interrupting, Ozpin said, Children, instead of arguing, why not come see for yourselves?" at his gesture, they walked over, looking into the screens, many jaws dropping…

 _ **Line Break**_

In a few words that many Grimm will never pronounce, but may grunt and growl about for centuries to come… The two girls before them, were a Hurricane of Death, as soon as they were seen, many grim dropped, slashes and burning cuts marking them, only for the duo to vanish once more.

This and so many more forms of death continued for almost an hour, neither girl running low, as when in need of a break, or to reload, the watched each others backs.

Finally, both girls stood on a mountain of Grimm dead, their whines of Boredom striking fear into the hearts of the now lesser Horde of Grimm, the population in the Emerald forest would need a few years to build back up.

As the two girls made ready to continue, the Grimm broke, running for the trees.

Grunting in annoyance, the pair began hunting them down. After taking down another twenty, they called it quits, looking at the piles of dead Grimm, slowly but surely disintegrating into the wind.

Deactivating her blades, she slipped them back into her Thigh holsters, a smirk playing on her face. "211 kills, you?" she asked…

Ruby began looking smug as she turned over a corps with her boot "212" she crowed, her victory making her sister huff before throwing over the Chocolate bar.

Taking their time, the two began relaxing, the newly risen stars making for a nice walk. "So… Did you get Vomit-Boys name? He seems like a shoe in for using my Valian Knight style, but his lack of knowledge is there for all to see, meaning he might get people killed… should I offer to teach him?" Luna asked.

Ruby snorted, "I think he said his name was… John? Meh! You can teach him if you want, but the red head seemed to have that gooey? Eyes for him, I think its Lurv…." She purred, getting a bout of laughter from her sister.

Of course, neither girl realised this was all being filmed, and that the two in question had begun burning bright red when everyone looked at them, this only giving credence to the girls observations. Ozpin smiled as he continued to view their progress, the rest of the year having returned to the School.

Turning his attention to the screen once more, he noticed the talk had gone a bit sombre.

Ruby turned to her sister as they began scaling the stairs. "Do you think mum would be proud of us?" she sounds so vulnerable at that question. Luna smiled softly her own silver eyes glowing in the light of the broken moon. "Of you, there is no question Ruby, you are a light soul, free of the taint of blood, your need to help others is truly great, she will welcome you in the afterlife with a massive grin, the big one, you remember?" getting a happy nod from the girl, she turned her attention to the task at hand, not realising her sister had not included herself in that.

Yang was watching this, and she picked up on it as well. 'She would be proud sis, you just cant find it in yourself to be the same, and if you could, then I really would be worried'

 _ **Line Break**_

" **Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzwing and Sky Lark… Together you collected the Black Bishop pieces, from here on, you shall be Team CRDL! Lead by Cardin Winchester"** Ozpin stated, eager to be done with the worst the newbie's have to offer.

" **Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Phyrra Nikos and Nora Valkerie… Together, the four of you collected the White Rook piece, you shall be Team JNPR! Led By… Jaune Arc!"** As the applause died down and his excitement increased, the next team came on to the stage.

" **Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Luna Rose and Yang Xiao-Long… Together you collected the White Knight pieces as well as rallied and secured the site for other Teams, ensuring a safe zone… Heroic… from now on, you shall be Team RRWBY! Led by… Ruby Rose!"** said girl getting crushed in a massive hug from her sisters and Blake, Wiess looking furiously at the Proffessor.

The others taking notice of this made her say "I think you made a mistake!" Ozpin made a show of thinking before saying **"Ah, you mean the name! No, no mistake miss Shnee, I just used miss Roses last name, made for a better fit, wouldn't you agree?"** he said, his amusement there for all too see. Wiess flushed before storming off, Luna's own furiously cold eyes following her.

She didn't notice as she was dragged by her older sisters towards Team JNPR, but Ozpin saw the look in her eyes, a look that promised revenge. "Miss Rose" he called out, his mike now off. He got to pairs of silver eye flashing to him, very unsettling "No killing, other then that, discipline in-Team short of discrimination is not mentioned in the rules, just no permanent damage, ok, regardless of how spoilt she is, she still a member of your team" This got a spot of confusion from Ruby and a small smirk and nod from Luna, Blake and Yang already cottoning on.

 **(A/N) Hope that was as good for you as it was for me… a fun chapter all in all, and very much a Curbstomp. Ozpin reminds me of Albus Dumbledor but younger, and less eccentric… to that end, a bit loopy on morality, I mean he teached a school that created soldiers from children…**

 **Any thing to add, send me a review or message, its becoming my coffee!**


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N) First off!**

 **Emiliano733- Not planning on bashing Oz, think he's funny as hell, just twisting him and Glynda a bit. In my mind, Glynda's a pervert and Ozpin is super chill about the things that go down in his School so long as they don't become fatal or spark a crime.**

 **Now then, the bad grammar and spelling in some of the parts in this chapter are intentional…**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter 14: Training-101, Rose Style!**_

When the Team came to their dorm, they took in the small space, four beds and one bathroom, Ruby and Luna not finding an issue, the rest grumbling about lazy teachers while Wiess was the most vocal. "What! This will not do!" she was about to walk out and complain when she felt a hand grasp her hair, roughly pulling her in and shoving her to the floor, Team JNPR in the hallway looked on, shivering at the malice pouring off the silver eyed girl, her team slowly backing away.

"Listen here, Girl! First you don't like the fact my sister makes Leader, then you don't like the fact the room isn't to your standards… You don't like it, there's the door, fuck off back to your silver spoon shit head of a father, proving once again how shit the Shnee family really are!" as she began ranting her eye gaining a soft glow, Ruby edged forward saying "Luna…" only to get cut off as Blake place a hand around her mouth.

"This is Vale, and we care nothing for what is the common in Atlas, if you had a maid to wipe your arse!? Well goodie for you, aint none of us gonna line up and scrub for ya, you're on your own there!" yea… When Luna goes into a rant, it gets random, and less punctual it seems…

"Now, before we all turn in for an early morning, I want two things from you… Well I'm waitin!?" this caused the fearful girl to jump in more fright, never having been talked down like this before, not even her father was this scary.

Feeling slightly lost, she dug into her mind, making it fast at the angry girls narrowing eyes. "An apology! Too my sister you spoilt brat, now!" that got her jumping up, looking to Ruby as she began apologising, her Shnee pride long gone. "Sorry Ruby, I said some hurtful things and I wont do it again, I hope you make a good leader" as she finished, she peered at the more violent of the siblings, no not Yang, and asked "What was the second thing?" This caused her to look at Wiess for a second before looking to the others. "Did I say two?" Yang grins and says "Don't worry Wiess, Luna can go bit crazy when she's angry, last time this happened… well you know, the mark is still there…" This caused Blake to smirk.

As they all got settled, Wiess cleared the air "But still, five of us, four beds, how's that even work" Yang shrugged, pointing to the one in the middle of the room. "Take a guess"

When she looked over, she saw both Ruby and Luna snuggled up, already fast asleep their cloths littering the floor. "What… but, their sisters… I don't understand…" Wiess was struggling to comprehend the sight, Yang looked confused by her confusion while Blake snorted saying "Its is Not like that, the two have shared a bed since they were little, and Luna cant sleep alone, nightmares, ergo, they just sleep in the same bed, and as you say, sisters, nothing odd there" the Cat Faunus said.

Wiess felt left out, watching the two older girls collect the younger pairs clothing, putting it all into a pile at the foot of the bed. 'How did two girls obviously far younger then 17 get into Beacon in the first place' that was answered by her own memory of the recent battle, together they slaughtered close to 500 Grimm, a feat few can match.

She watched how the four girls interacted, seeing that they knew each other well, meaning they were all friends before Beacon… Wiess sighed; she knew she had her work cut out for her, trying to find a place amongst an already formed team…

Sleep took the room, none noticing the door still open, the two forgotten canines leaving a present before finding the Rose bed and laying down on top of them, their mission complete, all well with the world once more.

 _ **Line Break**_

Morning came, its light shining in through the window, directly into Wiess's face, dragging her kicking and screaming from her dreams. As she opened her eyes, she froze, not long after, screaming so laude the too Faunus cried out in pain, the humans waking up in annoyance.

"What. The. Actual. Fuck! Is your problem!" Luna roared, her sensitive ears twitching like mad, Ruby holding her back from killing her one Shnee. As this was going on, the two Canines began to try and sneak out, almost reaching the door before Yang, cottoning on, dragged them back in, kicking and yelping.

Shoving the pairs face in it, she yelled "No! Bad Artemis and Zwei! No!" giving them a smack on their noses. Ruby and Luna looked at their sister in amusement, until the glare she sported was turned on them. "Train them better, or send them home, that's a vile way to wake up, regardless of how much of a bitch she was..." she stated

This got the pair nodding meekly, with a synchronised "Yes Yang…"

Blake looked up, her ears still hurting, finding the source to be a pair of dead birds. Shivering in disgust, she glared at the pair of mutts as well. She may not like Wiess, but that wasn't a good way to wake up… at all…

As the Team got up, Ruby and Luna having the last shower because they needed to take out the rubbish and Corgi's have small bladders. When they returned, the two didn't even blink as they pick out some fresh cloths, walking straight into the bathroom and taking a shower, this only shocking Wiess.

As the three elder girls dressed in their uniforms, Wiess took not of the fact that Luna and Ruby's weapons and other gear were piled at the foot of the bed, not having been put in the Lockers like the rest of the teams stuff. "Why are their weapons still here, shouldn't they have gone into the rocket lockers?" this caused Yang to grumble, saying "They created a loophole. Sometimes their too smart for me" this came with a nod of agreement from Blake, Wiess still not getting the full picture.

As the two girls came out, hair wet from the shower, they walked over to gear, Luna helping Ruby get her chest armour on over her red and black Corset before Ruby did the same with Luna's armour, the other girls black hoodie less stylish but more comfortable.

Wiess saw them putting their heavy boots on before saying "Where going to class, not war, why all the armour" this made her feel stupid, Luna and Ruby looking at her like she was an alien.

Luna decided it had already been a long morning, so she said "We may not be walking into a war zone, but it never hurts to be prepared. In our line of work Aura only lasts so long, so why not some added protection. When Glynda told us about the dress code and not having weapons on hand, I told them I would go the Shade instead then, Ruby sided with me, so we can keep our weapons with us, just dormant" hoping that helped, she returned to her armour, Ruby having put her other boot on her before starting on her gauntlets, both pairs looking sleek and bulky at the same time.

Last to be adorned was the two cloaks, both in need of repair, the last fight having tuckered them out. "We have an hour before class, options are, unpack and get settled for half an hour, then get food, or just go for food. Choose." Ruby said, looking at the piece of paper in her hand.

Luna didn't mind either way, her and Ruby only packed a single bag each. Unpack and eat it was.

Space became an issue, so they made some very wonky bunk beads, Yang's one held up by Blakes books, while Ruby and Luna's was held up by a ton of rope with a spare sheet draped to make it look like a tent.

Wiess eyed this with worry "Guys… Is that going to support both your weight?" this got an indignant pair of "Hey!" both for the weight comment and questioning of their skill in creating perfected madness. "It will hold!" with those assurances, Wiess made sure to not go to bed first.

As the two girls started work on Artemis's Wolf pad, just a big mass of hard pillows and a chew toy, they all stopped as the alarm Luna set on her Scroll went off. "Chow time!" with that the group was off down the hall, canines chasing their mistresses.

As soon as they sat down with trays laden with food and coffee, Wiess was once more speechless, 'how can they eat that much!?' seeing her look, Blake mouthed don't think on it.

While she ate, Luna was looking through her Scroll, the piece of tech upgraded like her sisters and Blake's. Now the casing was near indestructible, she could connect with Hestia and gain access to secure networks in the CCT with Hestia's aid. The BBA also now posted any jobs that may be of interest to them, Yang being small fry in the ranks, not having done much work with them.

The last thing of interest came not three days ago, Luna having been playing with the Settings on her Gamer powers while holding her Scroll saw a feature, **Download to handheld** , this making the girl happy, all those annoying pop-ups were pissing her off.

With the Gamer now placed in her Scroll, she learned that she still accessed her Inventory the same way, but now her Stats, Skills, Perks and messages were secured into an App within the device, it also helped secure the devise against intrusions and viruses.

Seeing she had a few messages, she brought them up.

 **Congratz! For completing the mission, Get into Beacon!**

 **Rewards:**

 **Item: Stat Stone x1**

 **Exp: 12,000**

 **Level Up!**

Clicking on Stats, she brought up her lists.

 **Status:**

 **LVL: 32**

 **EXP: 500/2700**

 **Name: Luna Rose**

 **Race: Wolf Faunus**

 **Class: Aura Warrior**

 **Title: Huntress in Training**

 **HP: 580 (+10 per level up)**

 **AP: 1815 (+10 per level up) (+1000 [Spirit Ring] +200 [Aura Warrior])**

 **MP: 855 (+10 per level up)**

 **Attributes: All Stats are under 25% bind. {85.5-Bound}**

 **STR: 65 {48.7} (x10 [Super Faunus Strength]) (= 485 STR)**

 **DEX: 60 {45}**

 **VIT: 60 {45}**

 **INT: 55 {41.25}**

 **WIS: 50 {37.5}**

 **LUK: 50 {37.5}**

 **Free Points: 98 (+5 per Level up)**

Allocating 60 points, Luna boosts her Intelligence to 100, though if the bind were taken off she would gain a further boost of 19.5 points, ugh… The sudden boost in Intelligence made her light headed at first, Luna soon gaining a handle on it. 'before my thinking was a lot faster, now I'm getting dizzy'

 **New Message!**

 **Congratz! Perk unlocked due to raising INT to 100. your skill share perk has evolved into Mind Meld! During a Mind Meld, you can teach another everything you know of any skill you know, this can be used once per week, reason being that during a Meld, the pair will be inside a mind-scape for a full week, while outside, only a few minuets have passed. This can also work in the reverse, Learning what another knows of a skill they posses. Warning, use of this for the full week is not recommended, can cause sever migraines in both parties.**

This was an epic perk, one she knew to make full use of, regardless of the warning. Passing the Scroll over to her sister, Ruby read the message, letting out a squeal of delight, practically bouncing.

Getting it back she said "After were settled, so maybe next week, not before" this was met by a nod

Seeing the raised eye brows, she just shrugged, asking "Is it something on my face?" that got sighs of exasperation, Ruby having returned to her food was tight lipped… for information, not food.

As she continued her own breakfast, Luna ignored her skills; the list regardless of the tree system was tiring to view. She brought up her perks instead.

 **Perks:** **Passive boosts or powers effected through certain situations.**

 **Unlocked Aura: With your Aura unlocked you now have access to the two most basic abilities, Aura Shielding and Aura Regenerations. With these skills you can use your Aura to absorb damage that would otherwise cause you massive harm. Instead of losing HP, you will lose AP when taking damage.**

 **Gamers Mind: Thanks to your Gamer powers, you will never fall to illusions and other mind effecting powers. You also retain information and have a rapid recovery from things like Shock, fear etc…**

 **Precognitive Abilities: Viewing the future, seeing glimpse into what may come, be it good or bad. Warning often leads to sleepless nights. (Creates passive skill, Battle Sense)**

 **Gamers Body: Your body has been enhanced, making it more durable and able to burn for longer. Sleep heals you of all wounds.**

 **Prodigy: Gain +20 STR, VIT and DEX. 30% speed to all physical learning, also giving you muscle memory.**

 **Wolf Faunus Bloodline: You gain night vision, enhanced senses, sight, hearing, smell etc… you gain +15 DEX and +5 VIT. Your reflexes and instincts are enhanced greatly.**

 **Wolfblood: You have the blood of the wolf flowing within your veins, allowing you to actively transform between your wolf form and Faunus form. For now your wolf age is in its Young Adult age.**

 **Super Faunus Strength: Even though your body looks petite, don't let that fool you. Your body has tapped into an inner reservoir of power! You now posses almost Godlike strength, thanks to intense training, your able to control this enormous well of power, meaning it will be less likely to kill your loved ones. (This Perk provides a constant multiplier to your STR state, giving it an x10)**

 **Mind Meld: Linking your mind to another's, creating a Mind-Scape, this allowing for the learning and training of a single skill for a week, outside time flows slowly, a week on the inside means a few minuets on the outside. You can also use this to learn skills from another. Warning! Using this for the full week can result in painful Migraines; Overuse can result in Coma-like symptoms to occur.**

 **Dream Walker: Rare, but known to happen, your mind will slip into another verse during REM sleep, this can be stopped by being awoken. In this state, time flows differently, years could pass in a Dream walk and only seconds pass in the waking world, can only stop if Death occurs or your woken up.**

With her browsing finished, she quickly returned to her food, eager to start the day.

 _ **Line Break**_

The classes proved boring, bringing back the fact that most of the stuff being taught the two Roses already knew. Best way to kill Grimm, Best way to avoid Grimm, How to tell Grimm apart, What kind of things were deadly to Grimm, what drew Grimm in, Why we fight the Grimm, the different types of Grimm… on and on it went, Qrow and their father having begun teaching them these things long before they even went to Signal.

Some of the Teachers took note of their lack of interest, and of the fact that they gave in perfect reports, this gave rise to the question why?

Ozpin called a faculty meeting, and after hearing the reason for many of his staffs confusion, he called one of two men who would know. "Qrow, just wanted to ask a few questions about Ruby and Luna, no their fine, yes it's about School, no Tai was teaching… gonna put you on Speaker now" with a click Qrow's bored voice echoed out.

#What did the munchkins do now, or their pets for that matter…# Professor Port stepped up. "Nothing wrong, we've just been wondering at their lack of interest in our classes, they don't seem to care about being in them, and yet, we still get perfect reports back from assigned tasks" this caused a smattering of agreement from the others.

Qrow yawned before saying #Let me guess… Grimm Studies, Remnant Studies and History have them bored?# This got a collective yes, many blanching at the man using the word bored. Qrow began chuckling as he said #You wonder why? Me and Tai drilled all that shit into their heads before the even set foot in Signal, they already know the material, in fact they put it to use in most of their dealing with Grimm, and other such monsters... Told them they would need to find a hobby while at Beacon, they know the everything in your curriculum for the next four years.#

This caused smatterings of shock, many of the teachers looking scandalised. "But… they would have only been little children when you began, had they no fun while growing up?" Professor Peach asked #Hey Lady, I don't care that you're a teacher but don't go looking down on me an Tai for ensuring the girls were prepared… Yang's another story, she will need your lessons, those two want nothing but to be Huntresses, and we gave them the knowledge and skills to get the job done, they have more then enough fun doing so, too much sometimes…# at this, both Glynda and Ozpin sweat drop, remembering Initiation.

"Thank you Qrow, any idea on an area we can aid them in?" Ozpin asked, getting a moments silence as the Branwen thought. #Hm… Luna used to have a feel for Healing, but in light of her other skills, she let it drop by the wayside, Ruby is a natural in the Forge, nothing else comes to mind, the two try to improve on their own… Though now they have a team, its likely the duo will start training them into the ground, painfully…#

With those parting words, Qrow hung up, the meeting returning to more mundane things.

 _ **Line Break**_

"Run faster Wiess! If not Artemis has my permission to bite you!" Luna crowed, her happiness making for a miserable Heiress.

While Luna and Artemis were running Wiess ragged, Ruby and Blake were improving their body strength under Yangs watchful eyes, Wiess having just finished this herself.

It had been a week since School began, Ruby getting Leadership Class as an extra, Luna being dragged into the Nurses office before coming out with a big smile having just been offered classes in healing, an idea long put aside, and now rekindled.

The two found three times a week when training the Team would have no ill effects on class work, which was before they saw the vile state of Wiess's body, no stamina, no strength, nothing… so frail it looked like it would crumble at the first gust of wind.

Much to her horror, the heels went after the first training session, now decked out in combat boots and cargo's she looked and felt so out of place. As she began to slow again, she heard the massive beast behind her growl deeply, forcing her to speed up again.

While she ran for her life, Ruby looked up and said "Its time!" at that; Artemis stopped chasing the exhausted Heiress, who fell into the mud, unable to move.

Walking over to her, Luna said "Up! Don't expect mercy from us, a team is only as strong as its weakest member, and that's you! So get up, or I will tie you to my wolf and let her drag you around the field another five laps…" her cruel behaviour might have others talking, but Wiess knew this was for her own good, she was too soft, too spoilt.

The Team had a sit down a few days back, going over the strength and weaknesses, Wiess's were her power over her runes and Dust… her skill with a sword was a very small ok, nothing else but her family name and memorising as much material as she could.

The others were more versatile and vastly more powerful. She needed to get herself in shape, or leave, they could not afford to go out into the field only to watch her die.

Getting to her feet, she slowly began trudging back towards Ruby, her captain looking up from a strategy book she had sat down to read after her work out with Blake and Yang. "You okay?" she asks, her concern touching. Getting a nod, she smiles and calls it "That's enough for today, we have Combat class with Glynda tomorrow morning at 10am, sleep in get some rest" she said. The others nod in agreement before they all begin trudging back to the dorm.

"Wiess, your doing much better, Luna is just trying to make sure your as good as can be, she doesn't want to see another person she could have saved die" Blake says, her voice choking a bit in remembrance.

This gets confused looks from Wiess, the tired Heiress, couldn't really talk right now. "The Atlas Faunus Ripper Case from a few years back, you remember that?" Blake asked, getting a nod "You hear that it was a Bounty Hunter that found and put an end to him?" again this got a nod "Well, said Bounty Hunter was Luna, she found the hideout, also found a dozen dismembered Faunus kids and was ordered to kill him, she finished the Contract, to the letter, saving his last victim" this got a shocked gasp from Wiess, her hand rising to her mouth.

It was at this point she realised that said girl wasn't with them anymore. "Where is Luna?" she croaked, wincing at the sound of her voice. Ruby looked up, her eyes showing some emotion, before saying "Healing Classes" they all went quiet again, getting a shower and sleeping for the combat class in the morning.

A few hours later, an exhausted Luna makes her own way to the Dorm, finding it full of the sleeping, she rapidly gets undressed, Artemis raising her head in recognition before returning to sleep. Stepping into the shower, she rinses down, getting rid of the sweat. When finished she makes her way to bed, making a quick kick off from the desk to jump strait into bed, Ruby having woken and opened the blanket for her.

As the two girls cuddled, falling into a cosy sleep, the others heat washing away the day.

 _ **Line break**_

Luna was in a terrible mood, waking up to that time, Ruby alongside her, didn't make for a fun pair of girls… Not one bit. Yang was supportive, as they were of her and Blake during such trying times, but the day got worse when the Kitchen was out of Strawberries and didn't have anymore chocolate.

When the team sat in the arena stands, Glynda came forward her crop in hand, telling them they would be practicing combat Tournament style, this getting a happy bounce from Phyrra and Wiess.

The first pair up turned out to be Jaune and Cardin, this was a one sided match, Cardin had Jaune beaten in mere moments, the rest was just him playing with his food, Luna was not amused.

When Jaune finally ran dry on Aura, Glynda gave the match to Cardin, saying he needed to improve massively. Glynda then asked Cardin if he wanted another match, the smirking boy peering into the audience, his eyes landing on a glaring Luna.

"I'll take the Wolf… hopefully it will be more of a match then Jauny boy." His words made Blake hiss, Glynda frowning, her lips tight, while Ruby's eyes narrowed in anger, an emotion rarely seen on the Cute Rose's face.

Flash stepping into the arena, Cardin gaining a slight look of worry, the pair got ready, Luna really not feeling this, but her anger and pride would agree to nothing less then utter humiliation on the part of Cardin.

As the counter hit 0, Cardin erupted into motion, bringing himself at her with all of his weight behind the Mace strike bearing down on her.

Luna was tired, grumpy and now pissed off, this ant demanding her power, so be it! With a twitch of her hand, the Gravity around Cardin erupted upwards, raising it from normal to x20 in a split second, the boy coughing out blood as the extreme pressure overwhelmed his Aura. Prowling around her captive, she began to assert her power over him, using her Telekinetic power; she started snapping his fingers, one by one. "~Jaune~" she crowed up to the boy in the stands, her voice musical as she smiled at the sound of another snapping finger. "Y..Yes!" he said, jumping to his feet ramrod strait.

Growing bored with his fingers, she turned her enraged silver eyes on the boy, saying "No more playing around, you wanna be here, you start taking it seriously, or you die, training-101 begins this evening, you and your team meet me and mine here at.." she looked to Glynda, the blonde woman, looking up from her scroll, reading a smutty novel, Ninja's in love, volume 5. "8pm should make the arena free girls, do be safe though" She said returning her attention to the book, a small smile on her face as Cardin screamed out when Cardin's arm began to slowly break, many of the surrounding teams were pale in the face, the remaining members of team CRDL shivering in fear.

Looking down at the boy, his pain and fear so great that he had begun wetting himself, she glared, leaning in to whisper "One more word of discrimination from you, and they will never find your body, one more attempt at bullying and instead of breaking your fingers… I begin cutting them off, this is a school for Huntsmen, not pandering fools who only got in because daddy strong armed the Council into strong arming Ozpin, we clear!" she growled, the boy giving a whimper and rapid head nod.

"Kay!" stepping back, she issued a powerful kick to the head, the blow making many cry out, Cardin flying strait into the wall, the only sign he was still alive being the rising of his chest. Looking to his team she growled "Just gonna stand there? Get of you lazy butts and take him to the medical wing…Now!" this lit a fire under the three boys, their running shuffle making it take longer, but after a minute Team CRDL were gone.

Looking to Glynda she said "Do I have to remain and pick an opponent, really not gonna take it easy on them" she said, grimacing at the pain in her stomach, cramping was really painful!

Glynda took a second, but realisation hit and she sighed, saying "No, you can return dear. Miss Rose, Ruby that is, do you want to swap with her?" this was met by a red faced girl, "Sorry professor, we… we're famed in our family for being to Synchronised, it can be a blessing and a curse" she finished sagely, getting a laugh from Yang.

Nodding, she said "Very well, Miss Xiao-Long, Miss Shnee, step up please" the two girls got up, heading for the locker rooms, and their gear.

Not a few moments later, both girls were facing off. "Wiess, don't blink!" Called Ruby… a smirk on her face.

It was, as ruby had warned her, over in a flash. Yang erupted in fire, before Flash stepping into Wiess's guard, the following three punches had her out of the match, her aura gone.

Wiess just looked at the blonde in disbelief, 'Am I really this weak!' she felt the last of her pride begin to wither and die. Looking up, she saw Yang holding a hand to her, the girls eyes full of concern "You okay Wiess?" she asked, worry lacing her voice.

Ruby had also made an appearance. "Don't worry sis, she just realised how much more work is needed to get her up to scratch!" with those words said, the two girls vanished in burst of speed, reappearing in the seats they had vacated.

When Wiess had her bearings, she looked to Blake and Luna only to stop what she was going to say, Luna curled up in a pained ball, head on Blakes lap while said girl was stroking the wolf girl's ears.

Ruby seemed to be holding up better then her sister, just a lot paler then usual. "Hey guy? Is Luna sick?" Jaune asked, the boyish innocence making the five girls and one boy look at him as if he was being serious. "Jaune, you said you had seven sisters…" Nora said, her voice strangely calm, something that would have shocked the others were it not for the comical look of intensity on her and Ren's face. Getting a nod, she said "And you never noticed they got… sick every month?" at this he grew thoughtful, his eyes gaining a glazed look. "No, but then, they would often switch out who stayed with me, our mother is away all the time, she's a Huntress as well, so my oldest sister Jen is the de facto mother hen, that… oh god, she must be so angry that I'm here… She's going to kill me!" he was rambling now, his fear rising.

The slap that broke him of this came from Phyrra, her green eyes gaining the seriousness of the others. "Focus Jaune!" this caused some amusement. Ruby came forward next. "Did they never give you… the birds and the bees?" she shivered at her memory of Yang giving it to her and Luna.

Jaune looked very confused at this, showing just how lacking he was in the know-how department. Luna groaned before shouting out to a fighting Yang "Yang! Jaune needs you to teach him the B&B!" At her words, the blonde sister stumbled in shock, allowing the other fighter to score a hit, activating her Semblance, the fight ended pretty much then and their, her sister looking up with a massive grin "Perfect, That's just what Yang was in need of…" she purred, gaining wide eyes from both the younger sisters.

Ruby and Luna both turned to Jaune saying in the same dead voice "Good luck, but try getting in our sisters pants and we will kill you" With that done, Luna returned to the care of Blake, the older girl not batting an eye at her friends antics.

Wiess couldn't help but asking "Luna, Blake, Why is it effecting you worse then Ruby?" this got a glare from Blake, her cat ears twitching. Luna also looked up, eyes narrowed at her. "This just curiosity, or are you asking as a Shnee?" those words got widening eyes from Wiess and the rest.

The girl looked miserable, and that proved it was just curiosity. Sitting up, Luna sighed. "Sorry Wiess, but when me and Blake see you, we see a Shnee first and you second, the answer is that my Wolf Faunus heritage makes it more painful, I swear if it were an option, I would happily cut my ovaries out… not like I want kids anyway…" She mumbled. "No I don't feel like talking about it anymore" with that said, she returned to her previous position.

Jaune decided to ask another question "Why does her being a Shnee make you two defensive?" his question once more got looks of shock from everyone but Wiess this time. It was Blake that answered him "The Shnee Dust Company, famed for its practical enslavement of our people, rife with racism and behind most Anit-Faunus rites, also famed for ordering the firing into a crowed of Faunus protestors, though they tried covering this up, I know It happened, because I was there… Also one of their biggest contributions to society being the forced creation of the White Fang, another thing they and many humans don't like to take credit for" This last one got raised eyebrows and sputtering from Wiess. Luna peered up, "You don't think so? Well then… Faunus can't get good jobs, can't feed their kids, and can't do anything against the tyranny of oppression, so in the face of violence, the White Fang, a formerly peaceful group, turn to violence themselves, first as a means of protection for their people and more recently as a means of revenge. Every thing that has been inflicted upon the world by them is mostly rooted in one historic moment, the day your father ordered the butchery of over 300 Faunus, many of them kids" her words tearing away any defence she could muster.

With a whispered "I'm sorry" the teams returned to watching Yang mop the floor with her fists.

 _ **Line break**_

Teams RRWBY and JNPR met up at 8pm that night, the exhausted looks on Luna and Ruby making team JNPR wince, knowing they really wanted their bed.

"Team JNPR… meet Artemis" Gruff! "Artemis, meet your new chew toy for the next five weeks…" this was met with the paling of all of them. "Know that if any harm comes to Artemis, I will find you, and I will kill you" at her words, cue more paling, mixed with some shivering.

"At 5am, Artemis and Wiess here will knock on your door, this is non-negotiable, you and our two girls will then run laps until breakfast, this is also non-negotiable. After five weeks, your Stamina will have improved greatly, as will your strength, mostly due to the large bags full of 10kg bricks you will begin carrying on your runs" Luna's voice had begun slurring so Ruby picked up.

"This is not a punishment, and while I know that Nora and Phyrra will only have a little trouble with this, you are a Team, so you will train as a team, to that end, I will also be up and running with you, or another member if I cant. Most of the Team is up at 7am anyway to do our morning work out; a healthy body makes for a health mind"

Luna chipped in with the final part "Jaune, on top of this, you will be meeting with myself and Phyrra two hours before bed, we shall begin training you in the use of the blade you have, the fact that you have it and cant use it disrespects a sword of that quality" his look of shame meant he would try harder, hopefully. "This will be your training for the next five weeks, when your good enough, we will begin grinding information on Dust, the use of your Aura, or if you find some time, do it yourself, there is a library for more then comics" her words made him go a bit red in the face.

Sighing, she stood up, her legs a tad shaky and her face drawn. "Phyrra, lend my your shield please? Yang record please" with that she began going over the starting stance for her Valian Knight style, making him stand in said stance for the hour, his muscles being forced to remember the feel, when he dropped his guard he was his, hard.

 _ **Line break**_

Wiess grumbled as an equally wrecked looking Ruby crossed the hall, Artemis looking chipper as they proceeded to kick in team JNPR's door and let loos he hound of war. Shrill screams and shouting followed by curses and fumbled movements preceeded the turn out of Team JNPR, all of them looking dead, even Phyrra. Ruby seeing this muttered "I defiantly considered her a morning person.

With a deep howl, akin to a mourning call, Artemis got the group of teenagers started, damn near chewing of a piece of Jaune's rear.

Screams and shouts made way for a group of teens running for the sanctity of their precious bottoms, Artemis not one to take it easy.

An hour in, and the all looked dead, even Ruby was struggling, tiring faster then even Wiess. She gave out, falling into the mud, but much to the outrage of the running teens, Artemis ignored her, chasing them with more fervour, her control over how hard she pushed them being used.

Another hour later, the rest of team RRWBY made its appearance, Luna all but being dragged by Yang, who was being dragged by Blake, who was being dragged by Zwei. The fact that Luna was still wrapped in her blanket was of course noted, her whole body leaving a trail on the dewy grass.

Seeing Ruby out for the count and Luna not waking, the older girls placed them together before joining the others. The fact that the two girls soon found themselves both wrapped in the blanket, Luna having grabbed her sister, pulling her into the warmth like some kind of Blanket monster, was not lost on the group as they continued to pass the girls.

When Zwei grew bored, he began to heat things up, spewing fire balls at the running teens, literally lighting a fire up under their asses.

 _ **Line Break**_

Ruby and Luna, both still sharing the blanket, looked at the food placed in front of them, both disgusted. As one they peered up at yang with quivering lips and big watery silver eyes.

Yang made a valiant effort before breaking and with a sigh saying "Fine! I'll go into Vale and get you some damn Strawberries and cookies… Though I also might get some of the plants themselves, the roof access for Team JNPR and RRWBY is bit enough to make a garden… Hm?" this was met with a chorus of agreement, the perks of being on the top floor being their claim on the soon to be Garden/Roof.

As she spoke past giving into their demands, Ruby and Luna fell asleep, both leaning on each other. "I still don't get it, why are they so sick…?" Jaune asked, this sparking realisation on Yangs face. "Oh yea! Right Jaune your coming with me to Vale, be ready in twenty minutes, B&B it is! Muahaha!" Luna and Ruby cringed in their sleep.

Yang looked at Blake who sighed and nodded with a small smile. Taking hold of the blanket, she began dragging the two girls back to the dorm, feeling dread at her own approaching time…

 **(A/N) LOL!**

 **Ok so if in anyway I have left people insulted 1000 pardons! Not my intent, not one bit. Even badasses need some time being vulnerable and all that jazz.**

 **Found this Chapter fun to write, and if you had noticed, Wiess is slowly becoming less a Shnee and more a Huntress in training, this was mostly the intent for the chapter, and of course pointing out the still massive disparity between Luna and her peers.**

 **Hate Cardin, he's scum… Love Glynda, trying to portray just how kinky she really is, reading smut in class! ^^**

 **While really powerful and all that jazz, Ruby and Luna are still children to that end, they do get a bit of coddling from Yang and Blake, the latter pretty much another sister for Blake… or maybe more? Meh that can come much later if needed…**

 **As usual, reviews and stuff!**


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N) Heya guys (and Girls!) New chapter…**

 **Some were right to feel sorry for Jaune… Here it is, more fun then serious, but will, I hope make you cackle as much as it did me in writing it…**

 _ **Chapter 15: Birds, Bees, and the Fruit Garden…**_

"Hey, umm, Yang? About the other week, I'm really sorry about…y'know" Jaune said, his voice fully awkward. Yang cringed a bit, skin pale as she said "It's fine Jaune, do it again, not so much…"

Jaune fidgeted a bit, looking at the as yet unmoving Air ship before saying "I cant really help it, I suffer from really bad motion sickness, and its worse when my feet are this far above ground" His excuse began to annoy the other blonde as she stood and said "Why are you telling me this Jaune, I already said were good!"

Jaune looked at the still unmoving ship before saying "Because where on an airship Yang, it will happen again…" Yang got really pale, really fast, stepping away, her eyes glaring as Ember Celicia activated. "Try it Bro, I will end you!" she growled out.

Jaune groaned…

 _ **Line Break**_

"So do you think those two are ok?" Ruby asked, voice muffled by Luna's neck, the two snuggled up in bed and much to Blake's amusement when carrying them back, useless to the world.

Luna groaned before saying "She must know about his motion sickness, we all know about it… Yea… Jaune's dead" Blake hearing this smirked, returning to her book.

 _ **Line Break**_

"Look Yang, I haven't even done it yet, I… oh god" The ship began moving, his stomach already moving with it. "Yang! Knock me out!" she didn't need telling twice, her fist coming up for a KO, his head being snapped back by the force.

Seeing him twitch, she threw another punch… 'Just checking… He'll be fine…' She thought, returning to her seat.

 _ **Line Break**_

"Do you think she will get the big ones? Or the pack with more in it?" Ruby asked, voice still muffled, though this time by Luna's chest, the girl's practically wrapped around each other. "Both…?" this was the only response she could give, her body making her whimper.

Blake entered with two hot water bottles, Phyrra with her as they began fussing over the girls.

 _ **Line break**_

"So, when a boy likes a girl they…" Yang went on explaining much to Jaune's embarrassment, her tales becoming more lewd with each recounting. He wanted to, but he really could stop getting her images out of his mind.

"And that is why Luna and Ruby are… As you say it, Unwell!" this was said with a snort.

Jaune stared at her for a few seconds blood having leaked down his nose. "Why does that involve baby oil?" he asked, his innocent question making her "Aww!" her cooing far more emasculating then he would like to admit.

"Well that's for when they want…" And so she continued, using points of reference on a porno she bought.

 _ **Line Break**_

"Do you think Yang got to the baby oil part yet?" Ruby asked "I still think that's just gross…" she mumbled. Luna snorted as she crammed the Hot water bottle into her stomach with a sigh. "Probably, though knowing her, she's going into extreme details" the other two girls were looking curious, Blake a little too interested.

Phyrra seemed confused. "What does Baby oil have to do with Sex… or the making of Babies?" the redhead asked.

Luna grumbled before poking her head up from Rubies chest. "The Baby oil isn't for that, its for the other hole… makes it more pleasant apparently, though why or how Yang knew this… I really don't want to know, and if I find who… Showed her this, he will wish he was strangled at birth" Her dark, malice filled voice sent massive shivers down both Blake and Phyrra's spines, that is until Ruby grabbed Luna, shoving her head back into her chest.

Blake seeing her reaction to the two merely snorted. "Don't do it" she said. Phyrra looked startled. "Do what?" Blake smirked "That is how they always are, you getting kinky redhead imagining isn't going to be anything more then a let down" This gave said redhead the opening. "Speaking from experience?" Blake went red, hiding her face with her book as she sputtered.

Ruby and Luna were grossed out, but too tired to move…

 _ **Line Break**_

"Ok… So girls have toys, but doesn't that seem, I dunno, unfair? Why cant men have toys too, you know, we would appreciate them more, the whole saying "Boy and their Toys" and all that good stuff' Jaune argued.

Yang snorted into her milkshake, making sure to seductively lick her lips, getting Jaune all flustered again. 'I haven't had this much fun since doing this to the girls!'

"Boys can use the same Toys… Just think Baby oil and you will get it…" she smirk as he went green, the idea of… Yep, she was good at this. Her scroll snapped out, taking another embarrassing picture.

 _ **Line Break**_

Ruby looked out the window through the curtain of Luna's hair, trying to judge how long her errant sister had been gone. "Blake… Can you call Yang, she never takes this long, I'm worried" this sparks a realisation in Blake as well as the Cat Faunus looks at the time. "It has been some time, sure"

When she got through to her, Yang was sounding extremely breathless. "Blake? Sup?" suddenly she was laughing, seems like fun was being had. "Just checking up on you, Ruby was getting worried" This causes the laugh to choke on itself… "Umm, Jaune… Did we get the Strawberries?" obviously getting a negative yang begins panicking, hard. "Shit! Ok, ok! Don't panic, umm, what time is it.. Shit! Ok… Jaune, I know you didn't sign up for this… but were gonna do a heist! No not a bank you idiot... Yes were going to commit a crime just so my Menstruating little sisters can have their comfort food! Don't look at me like that, you do it… or I tell Luna you ate them" Blake sweat dropped, her amber eyes finding Ruby's worried silver orbs, soon joined by a sleepy Luna's.

'Shit!' clearing her throat, she said "Do it fast Yang, their eyes are starting to scare me… withdrawal symptoms big time! If you have to leave Jaune behind to take the fall, his sacrifice will be remembered…" Blake hissed; her voice not at all solemn.

Hanging up, Blake said "She's ok, be back soon" with that the two roses slumped again, groaning in defeat.

 _ **Line Break**_

The store was shut tight, locked and barred doors; even an on call security officer was sat in his car outside. "Yang, this isn't a fruit shop… This is a fortress!" Jaune hissed at her.

Yang blushed a bit, before admitting "I may have been forced to do this before, more then once"

Jaune just looks at her blandly "You're either the best sister in the world, or the worst. Cant decide" With that they began scheming a way inside.

 _ **Line break**_

"Crafty old lady, didn't expect he Dust explosives, or the sleeping darts, or the killer cats, or… You ok there Jaune?" Yang asked, her outfit torn, burned and exposing even more of her then even she was comfortable with.

Jaune? Jaune was wearing his boxers, nothing else. "I… I didn't know plants could do that… Yang, is that why you emphasised baby oil!?" Jaune was pale, shivering and the prime example of traumatised.

Giving him a side hug, she said "C'mon Jaune, you did well… It can't hurt you anymore… You took it like a pro… I'm proud of you my student, so proud" This words, and his own broken mind caused him to whimper, sobs pulling from his chest.

 _ **Line Break**_

Yang arrived back at the dorm, her bounty in one hand and a broken Jaune in the other. Knocking on Team JNPR's room, Phyrra opened the door, blushing when she saw Jaune's state of undress. When she saw his pale unseeing eyes she looked to Yang. "Go easy on him Phyrra, he's had a rough night, maybe get him an ice pack, make sure he lays on his front as well… the first time is always the hardest…" with that the blonde retreated to her own teams room.

As soon as she entered, she was glomped at super speed, her sisters halfway in the bags trying to get to their prize. "All in a nights work, heh" with that she passed out, Blake and a tired Wiess helping her into bed while the two Roses gorged on fruit…

 **(A/N) Soooo… That was a thing…**

 **If ya want to, review, if not… no worries, this will I hope, stick in your… Heads! Gods get your minds out of the gutter... Pervs!**


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N) This will be a bit of a filler, need to think on how to handle the next chapter, so here's for all those fans out their!**

 _ **Chapter 16: A slice of school life**_

Luna looked down at Artemis, Artemis looked up at Luna, neither backing down, too much was at stake!

Phyrra was confused, she really was. Here they were, standing in the arena, ready to do battle, when Luna's Wolf came out of nowhere, the two falling into what amounted to a staring contest, even Glynda grew bored of her Smut in favour of watching to see who would win.

Just when she was about to vent her confusion, Artemis barked, laud. Luna yelped, blinking… "Dammit Artemis! That was so Cheating, Rematch!" sighing, she called out "Luna, are we not meant to be fighting here?"

A few in the stands voiced their agreement, most of Luna's team laughing their arses of at her utter defeat. "Fine, Artemis, as agreed, she's all yours, just no maiming…" Now Glynda was amused and interested, as were most of the other Teams.

Before Phyrra could argue, the Professor called out "Fight!" Luna's pet vanishing in what was most defiantly a Flash Step.

Worst part was, Artemis had no metal on her, meaning her Semblance was useless for offensives. Using her Polarity, Phyrra began spinning her shield into a blurring disk of death, this then rotating around her, in the hopes of warding the Wolf off.

She heard a sound to her left, followed by a powerful jaw clamping down on her thigh, the pain was there, but her Aura managed to shake the worst off. "Luna! What have you been teaching her!?" the redhead yelled out, the Faunus in question lounging next to Glynda, a lollipop in her mouth. "Bit o this, y'know?" she felt herself get tackled to the ground Artemis's weight forcing her into a hard crash.

As she struggled to her feet, she saw the wolf on the other side of the arena; her jaws wide open as… a ball of light began glowing inside it… "Luna? What the hell is this!?" even her sisters were looking for an answer.

Looking up she says "huh? Oh that's just Artemis using Solar…beam… Phyrra dodge it!" this came a second too late, as the beam erupted from her wolfs maw, impacting on the bronze shield with all the force of a battering ram.

Phyrra felt her arm snap, her scream of agony enough to make Glynda call it, rushing to the redhead's side. Luna was standing over her cowering wolf, barking her anger out at the poor thing. "I told you never to use that against a friend! What do you mean I never told you who were my friend!? It was pretty obvious! Huh? No just because we were having a practice fight does not mean we were enemies!" As this continued, Yang and Ruby approached the aggravated Luna, looking like she was arguing with herself.

"Luna, inside voice… now" Yang said. Her sisters ears flattened, red dusting her cheeks as she was told off as well. "But it was Luna's fault…?" this got her a nip from said wolf.

Sighing, Yang said "First, What, Second When, Third, Why… spill" she barked.

Luna stiffened before saying "It's an ability called Solar Beam, got it when I was in the Vampire dungeon with Ruby the other day, its meant for battle pets, which Artemis is so I had her learn it, didn't tell you because I forgot" Ruby was looking confused.

"When did this happen, I was with you the whole time" She said, Luna sighed and began retelling the tale.

… _ **Flashback begins…**_

In a flash of light, Luna, Ruby, Zwei and Artemis appeared in a dark purple world, ruins and old towers mixed with a lot of cemeteries littered the entire world. "This is the Vampire world, looks like its seen better days? Eh? See what I did there?" Luna snorted at Ruby. "God damn it Yang!" her voice echoing off the surrounding landscape.

Hisses began to erupt at her voice, the graves to their right shifting and moving. "Luna, is this gonna be like Ronna: Vampire Hunter? Stick em with mr pointy?" once more she snorted, before saying "Sure?"

At that moment three things happened, Luna ducked as a mass of wings and grey flesh swooped out of the air, Ruby jumped as a two legged half man-half bat lunged from beneath the ground, his body erupting out of the soil and Artemis and Zwei… began rubbing their backs in the dirt, tongues hanging out in bliss.

Sighing the two Roses pulled out their weapons, Ruby's massive Scythe emerging into its melee form, the girl not even hesitating as her blade cleaved the Vamps head from body.

Luna pulled out both of her thorns, her two girls erupting in a barrage of soul fire, roasting the undead-bat-thing. As they took stock of the situation, more hands, heads and even some legs erupted from the ground, surround the girls in all forms of the vampiric anatomy… All form… "Zwei… Kill!" Ruby roared in righteous fury at the… dangling… "Kill it now!" her faithful canine sauntered up to the confused blood sucker, before launching a massive fireball from its jaws, the beast screeching unholy terror as its… little vampire? Was torched. "Good Zwei, see anymore, kill." With her piece said, the two Roses began destroying the low level Vamps.

Ruby was getting bored "This is too easy!" she shouted out, Luna agreeing with her. "Muahahah!" a cold laugh erupted from the nearby tower, a cloud of small bats pouring forth from the tower.

Before Ruby could say anything more, she was in the hold of some really shit count Dracula wannabe. "Now she is mine!" he roared, his fangs closing on her neck, her silver eyes widening in fear. That is until his fangs hit her Aura, snapping in half, much to his agony. "What are you!?"

Luna made sure her sister was alright before launching an ignited Aura blade at him, completely under the control of her Telekinesis. He jumped up with a laugh, landing before them, only to look down in shock, his chest showing a glowing white blade sticking out of it. "Idiot" Luna muttered.

Ruby sighed, jumping away to kill more vamps. As he left his body gave out, turning to ash, on the pile sat a book, Luna cast observe on it.

 **Battle Pet Skill Book: Solar Beam! Launches a beam of weaponised solar energy, kills undead, those with no souls, injures the living or those with souls.**

Grinning, Luna immediately gave Artemis the skill, the wolf looking confused at first before it turned to light, flowing into her. When it was done, Artemis practically used her new power right away, launching a small beam, not having charged it properly, into a Vamp trying to catch her by surprise.

With her new skill, the two quickly made fast work of the nearby vamps, Ruby being further afield.

… _ **Flashback Ends…**_

"So yea, Vamp dungeon blows big time, they cant even touch us without burning, so weak, what the hell Game, give me something better dammit!" as she said this, her scroll vibrated, she knew it was a message. 'Check it later, more fish to fry here still' she concluded.

When Phyrra was cleared as ok, her Aura having healed her up, Glynda gave a good tongue lashing to Luna as well, the girl beginning to get depressed, her ears permanently pressed to her scalp.

Giving a huff, she walked off, Glynda mid rant, her wolf at her heels. Ruby was worried now, that was never a good sign. "Why that little…" Wiess muttered, Glynda mirroring her sentiments.

When she was back in the dorm room, she checked the message she got from the Game.

 **Congratz! For being a whiny bitch, you unlocked the Dungeon: Mage, no take backsies!**

Luna just sighed, putting her scroll away with a pout.

 _ **Line Break**_

It took Ruby an hour, shower and cookies to coax Luna out of their bed, and even then she still looked upset. Little did the twin Roses know, she wasn't the only one upset.

In an unused classroom, four individuals were deep in discussions. "We can't let this continue, it's like their trying to break us, one at a time! I mean, look at Jaune, he cant sit strait anymore… what the hell happened to you out there man!" Nora yelled at Jaune.

The Blonde in question got a glazed look in his eyes. "You don't know, you can't… It was Alive Nora! So alive… I will never, not pack baby oil again… Yang opened my eyes to the threat, I wont turn on her, what we went through…" his rambling tapered off, a lost look in his blue eyes.

"See this is what I mean! He can even speak about it, if I'm crazy… what is he?" she demanded. Phyrra looked lost, conflicted even. Ren just looked bored. "Fine, if you won't have my backs, I will avenge team Arcos!" The orange haired girl was soon out of the door, Ren chasing her to make sure the school remained standing.

Phyrra just looked confused. "Jaune… What did she mean by Arcos?" "So many leaves…" Phyrra was getting very concerned now. "Come on Jaune, let's go see the Nurse" he didn't respond, merely following her lead.

 _ **Line Break**_

Team RRWBY were currently training near the Cliffs, Ruby trying to figure out some cool team attacks. So far, she had Freezerburn, that used Wiess and Yang to create a mist, Or Wiess and Zwei, but that was a moot point. Then there was Speed. This did just that, Ruby, Yang, Luna and Artemis destroying the enemy with their speed, not much else yet.

Their training was suddenly, and violently interrupted. The Hysterical Nora marching towards them, Hammer in hand, death in her eyes. "You will take no more from us!" she roared, launching herself at Yang and Luna, both splitting off, Wiess then being left to take the Hammer to the face.

Blake snorted at that one, though warming to her, it was still funny. "Nora!? What the hell, why are you attacking us?" Luna yelled.

The girl looked at her for a second before ignoring her, electricity beginning to pump into her muscles. Luna seeing this for what it was, reacted fast, levelling the area around her friend in a Gravity field of x10, this only bringing the girl to her knees she raised it to x15.

At this point Ren arrived, and seeing her situation jumped to her defence. His two guns launched out from his sleeves as he ran, firing at Luna as he did. This of course had the added effect of making Ruby jump in front of her sister, the energy shield from her gauntlet erupting to life, defending the two from Ren's barrage. "Ren too?"

Luna looked at this as a perfect opportunity. "Wiess, Yang, Freezerburn!" slow to react at first as they tried to remember what she meant, Wiess impaled her sword into the ground, one of her white glyphs expanding outwards, jumping back she saw yang launch a fiery shell into the Glyph, turning the surroundings into a misty environment.

'Ruby, I've got Nora, take down Ren, Hard!' She mind-spoke to her sister, Yang appearing beside her to replace the now gone sister.

The sounds of metal meeting metal and sparks erupting here and there made clear the battle being waged. 'Blake, go help her' she mind-spoke.

A blur later, the battle intensified, Ladybug double teaming the lone flower. Luna was beginning to feel some strain, so she intensified the Gravity to x20 the cough from within the field letting her no it was actually causing her friend harm. "Nora, please what have I done!?" this got a strained voice calling back "Yang broke Jaune, and then your wolf broke Phyrra's arm, your not breaking something of Ren's! Never!" she tried to struggle more, but it was useless, the gravity was too strong on her body.

There came a crash nearby and Yang intercepted Ren, his clothing torn and his arm bleeding. "Ren… Stop this!" Yang yelled, his fighting akin to a man possessed, ragged breathing heard as he struggled with Yang, her next punch took him down.

"Stop! Fine, you win Nora, I never meant for any of this… hit me" her field died, Nora jumping up, hammer already flying for Luna. It was not two inches from her face when it stopped, Phyrra coming in through the mist, arm outstretched. "Enough, Jaune will be fine… it was a side effect of a plants pollen, though I really don't want to know how… it got there… Jaune is taking some strong antihistamines, the nurse says he will be mostly the same Jaune we remember, but some things can not be forgotten" Yang gave a solemn nod there. "My condolences, he should take pride, but remember the need for Baby oil…" this got flinches from Ruby and Luna, ideas already filling their minds, Blake looked like a light bulb went off in her head, shying away from its light.

Wiess was just plain not listening, at all, her fingers were in her ears. "Come you two, he has given me leave to punish you…" Team NPR left, all three looking miserable.

"Yang, remind me never to send you and Jaune out on an errand again" Luna said, the Team putting it behind them and returning to their training.

 _ **Line Break**_

"Blake, can I ask you something?" this got a nod from the girl, the comb continuing its trail through Luna's hair, Yang howling as Ruby and Wiess helped her rid the golden mane of any split ends. While her hair was not as thick or long as Yang's, it was still long, falling to her mid back, the black and red locks loved to knot, the reason Ruby kept hers so short. "Other then me… Have you met any other Wolf Faunus?" this made her pause in her combing, her amber eyes taking on a sad quality.

"A long time ago they were as numerous as Cat Faunus, but humans find us to be animals, tameable, but animals all the same. Wolves are known to be wild, the Faunus of that base, shared this quality, so no Luna, other then you, I have never met another, not even in during my time in the White Fang, they were thought wiped out, extinct, until I met you that is…" the sadness in Luna's eyes was potent, the other girls feeling the emotions there.

"Thanks Blake…" Luna said, leaning into the hand as it resumed its mission. It was silent for a few moments, until Wiess spoke up. "So… you were a part of the White Fang?" this came out more accusing then anything else, and Wiess knew her mistake when Ruby got in her face, pushing her back as she did. "What Wiess, gonna have her sent to the Dust Mines? Is that what your gonna do? No Faunus deserve the rights of man huh?" the hard silver eyes from a usually happy, bubbly girl and the glares of the team she thought she was connecting with, it was the last straw.

Wiess fell to her knees, tears leaking past her blue eyes. "I'm sorry for what my family have done! I had no part in it, my whole life I have felt nothing but scorn from my father, brother and my own mother prefers the company of her wine then my own. Winter is the only family I have, and she ran away and joined the Atlesian military. I don't hat the Faunus, but they arnt complete victims either" her hand went to the Scar along her eye as she finished with "I'm a victim too"

Blake looked into her teary eyes as she approached. "I know you are, but hear this Wiess Shnee, I did not attack you, and I would remember if I had, I was a member of the White Fang, but no longer, we had a disagreement in the future of what once was a peaceful protestation. We can get along, but never consider the plight of my people as anything less then them being the victim, for we are. The White Fang is a minority in the Faunus, those too tired of all the hate piled upon us, I am becoming a Huntress for much the same reason you are, escape" this caused the other girl to smile sadly.

After a very emotional chick flick moment, Luna and Yang's words, the Team returned to dealing with said girl's problematic hair, the air feeling lighter now, the team closer.

 _ **Line Break**_

After much ice cream and medication, Jaune rejoined his Team, eager to return to his already paying off training. He entered the room to find… "Nope!" slamming the door shut he crossed the hall and knocked. When he entered at the summons, he was shocked to find the girls unwinding to some…Grooming?

"Sup Jaune? You feeling better now?" Luna asked, twisting her neck to try and get a king out. "Sure, still got scars, but nothing being better prepared wont hurt" Here he gave Yang a look, her soft nod of agreement being returned.

Walking over to the struggling Luna, he dug his thumbs into her neck, massaging away the kink, not noticing how stiff she got. When she dropped to the ground with a pleasured grown he looked up to notice the stars in the eyes of the other girls. "Dibs!" Yang called out, rushing to her draw, pulling out… Oils?"

Sighing, Jaune readied himself for a long evening. Thank god he knew this at least, 'seven sisters… and they only teach him what's important my ass!' he angrily thought…

 **(A/N) So there we go, Chapter 16, may have felt a bit fillerish, but apart from following the main story, cannon doesn't really go into the details. That said, Chibi is proving a good watch!**

 **Not gonna update till maybe Friday, work an all that jazz.**

 **Reviews!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Quick points.**

 **Her gamer powers are now accessible through her scroll, think of it like an App, this was to help me with all the messages and pop ups and shit I find difficult to keep a handle on.**

 **Now she can look up her stats or skills with a few taps of a button. I will be doing a current build tally at the end of each chapter, showing what she has currently gotten too. I've said it before, and I will say it again… This is less gamer and more story, her gamer powers are more background then anything, I find a lot of writers can juggle the two, myself? Not so much.**

 **Enjoy the Chapter…**

 **#Yo!# Radio Chatter**

 _ **Chapter 17: Baptised in fire and blood**_

Luna and Ruby looked down from the walls of Hellig, the small town having sent a request for aid, the Grimm horde approaching proof of such a need.

Under Ruby's authority as a Huntress Captain in the field, she began an evacuation of Hellig two hours before the first Grimm arrived, currently only forty civilians remained.

#Ruby, how much time is left, the next wave of Bullheads wont arrive for the next twenty minutes!# Wiess radioed in, her voice echoing with fear.

Her fear was warranted, the Horde showing off the vast array of Grimm, a few even the Twin Roses would struggle against. When Ozpin gave them this mission, he did say that they would have as much support as he could grant, the Council of Vale having wanted Team RRWBY to begin doing missions ASAP.

The rush coming from the fact that Luna and Ruby were miles ahead of their team and fellow first years. The price of being too strong now putting their team at risk.

#Team RRWBY! Listen up! Me and Luna will delay them, secure the civilians until evac arrives, keep each other safe, no heroics… lets all make it home alive! That's an order!# she got a trio of confirmations before looking to her sister.

"What do you think Luna… this is beyond anything we have done before…" the fear in her sisters voice was enough for Luna to become twitchy.

Sighing, Wolf ears twitching like mad, she said "Worst case scenario, the Team Evacs with the last transport, we try and return on foot… difficult, but not beyond us… for now, lets head the Grimm off, no holding back either, the Wyverns alone will be difficult…" at this Ruby nodded.

"Release control art restriction level 1!" she entoned, a burning sensation crawling up her sisters arm from the seal. In seconds Luna felt a surge of power, her formerly restrained power rushing back to her control.

With a smirk at each other, the pair vanished, one in a blur, the other in a shower of petals.

 _ **Line Break**_

 **Hellig town centre**

 **Outskirts of vale**

Wiess and Yang kept the families together, ensuring none wondered off, the distant sound of fighting making them all tense. "Wish we could help them out…" Blake muttered, her amber eyes narrowed as she kept watch from her position above them.

This got a grunt from Yang, the elder sister's eyes flashing red to violet every other second, craving to keep her sisters safe. She knew they were on another level from her, but that didn't stop her worrying.

A loud growl echoed from the sealed gate, Blake and Wiess falling into protective stances around the group of civilians while Yang moved closer to the Gate, ready to intercept the Grimm on the other side.

#Wiess, place some fortifying Glyphs on the Gate, Blake, Yang, too the Walls, cover fire while we hold the gate. Wiess, fall back after strengthening the gate, protect those people!# Luna's voice screamed through the coms.

The fight must have been hard if the pair were already struggling. The cracks of gunfire mixed with the constant lightshow were already outside the wall of the town.

As if to show how bad it was, a swarm of flying Grimm came out of the clouds, heading strait for Luna and Ruby.

Yang, Blake and Wiess snapped into motion, the two other girls already on the roof as Wiess began placing a triple layer Glyph on the wooden gate. As she worked, the timber creaked from impacts.

When she finished her work, three brown glyphs spinning lazily on the wood, she ran back to the people she was guarding, many of them cowering from the wave of Grimm.

 _ **Line Break**_

 **Outskirts of Hellig  
**

 **Battle against the Grimm Horde**

The battle escalated rapidly, the two sisters having just wiped out sever dozen low level Grimm before being hounded by a group of seven Death Stalkers, all of them very old and very strong.

Slowly, inch by inch, the two girls were being forced back towards the gate, both of them unleashing their negative emotions to keep the Grimm focused on them, a trick Qrow trained them in.

Over the coarse of the fight, Luna heard her scroll ping a few times, knowing it was something to do with her Gamer Powers, she was a little busy and oh so greatful that she had downloaded them into her Scroll, imagine getting popups during this kind of fight!

She felt her feet leave the ground as a Gozul Grimm smashed its large fist into her, the massive Ape-like Grimm rarely seen, but known to be highly dangerous.

She watched as her Aura soaked up the damage, the pain very real, but the damage non-existent.

Ruby was a whirlwind of death, her Scythe and speed working in concert to cleave a red death over the field.

She got to her feet, seeing the gate to their backs, spending a few seconds radioing some new orders she launched herself back into the fray, her Aura Blades unleashing Death as she launched Telekinetic blasts across the battle field.

She knew this was only going to get more difficult when the Wyverns swooped down, at that point fiery shells began raining down from the walls, small calibre rounds sweeping in as well. Her commands followed by her team mates.

"Ruby! Death Field!" with that and her sisters nod; she unleashed a heavy Gravity Field, her sister being the only thing immune to its effects. She knew she could only hold this for so long, her Aura draining rapidly. In a blur of red, her sister unleashed hell.

When her Aura was nearing the halfway point, she released it, hundreds of Grimm dropping to the ground with severed necks, turning into black smoke.

Panting, Luna rejoined the efforts, her eyes noting Blake and Yang trying to aid the defence by launching their firepower down on any Grimm that came to close to the Gate.

#Guys, Evac is here in ten!# Wiess called out, her news both good and bad, Luna didn't know how long she and her sister could keep up.

Downing an energy bar, she covered her sweating and panting sister as she ate one as well, the pair knowing it was taking too long for the Bullheads to arrive.

They almost lost it when another wave of Grimm joined the first, this one full of high level monsters, almost twenty heavily armoured Death Stalkers, a ton of Alpha Beowolves and other such Grimm, the King Taijitu and Nevermores mixed with more Wyverns, too much.

At that second, a sense of hate evolved for the Vale council, ignorant fools that they were.

Luna surveyed the closing distance before calling out "Ruby join Yang and Blake on the wall, you're a damn good Sniper, cover me with them… please…" her voice grew softer as she spoke.

Ruby took a deep, shuddering breath before nodding her head. With a shot assisted jump, she landed next to Yang, rifle mode already active as she knelt down, already taking out Grim before they reached Luna.

The extremely tired Wolf Faunus dropped into a Lightsaber Form from her time inside Anakin's mind, inhaling a deep breath, she launched herself at the Grimm, her form a blur as she fell into Ataru, her moves aggressive and precise.

Her focus all that remained as she carved a bloody path through the dense mass of Grimm, her blades ignoring armour as it killed with each slash or stab.

She felt the impacts on her Aura, but ignored them in favour of focusing on her foes. She delved into her Battle Pre-cognition, her skill in the strange skill giving her some aid, but she was growing slower with each passing minute.

She screamed in pain as something stabbed into her shoulder, the object retreating just as fast as it came.

She felt something coursing from the wound but ignored it in favour killing more Grimm.

Her single-minded focus was both a blessing and a curse, her next wound coming when her aura was depleted, her blades vanishing with it.

Just as she holstered them, pulling out her rifle as she did, her first volley made contact, then her world went red as she felt the tearing, rending pain from her right arm.

Leaping back, she stumbled into the welcome arms of her sister Yang as Ruby took over from her, Blake by her side. Yang had tears in her eyes as she administered first aid. From the sound of whooshing engines, the Evac had arrived.

Passing out, she mumbled thanks before falling into a darkness.

 _ **Line Break**_

Ruby and Yang watched as the stinger left their sisters left shoulder, knowing the risk she was now in. as the two girls rushed to her aid, they watched as her blades vanished, a sign her Aura was gone.

The next thing to happen was bad, very bad, and Ruby felt hate for the first time, directed at the people who ran Vale. She covered her sisters with Blake as Yang administered first aid; the Bullheads arriving finally, four collecting the civilians while another arrived launching a hail of bullets into the mass of Grimm flesh.

She couldn't stop the bleeding, and her left shoulder was black… grabbing her sister in her arms, she rushed to the Evac point, Wiess needed more then ever.

As she stumbled into centre, she saw Wiess herding the last child onto the Bullhead, the Heiress turning to Yang with a pale face and a gasp, Luna looking much smaller in her sister's arms.

"Wiess help!" Yang chocked out.

The Heiress thought fast, pulling a vial of fire Dust, she poured it onto the bloody remains of Luna's arm, the dust bursting into flames with a small application of Aura. Luna shot awake with an agonised scream, damn near biting her tongue off were it not for Wiess shoving her hand into Luna's mouth, the girl biting down hard, causing the white haired girl to cry in pain.

Grunting, she handed Yang a vial of ice Dust. "P…Put this into the poisoned wound on her shoulder, it will slow the poison! Hurry!" with Luna's canines deep inside her hand, wiess was damn near crying in pain.

Yang rushed to do as Wiess had done to Luna's arm, pouring the ice powder into her younger sister's shoulder, her strangled scream as it came into contact with the wound making Wiess cry harder as she bit down harder.

When the wound was covered in a layer of ice, she helped wiess ease her hand free of her sisters locked jaw, knowing the pain in the heiress's face wasn't fake. "Thank you Wiess… Thank you!" by this point Ruby and Blake were back, watching over them, the two pilots of the landed Bullhead aiding the team onboard, the scared civilians gasping at the state of Luna.

Ruby was shivering into Yang's side as soon as the ship took off, the convoy returning to Vale as the town of Hellig was consumed by the Grimm.

All the while, Wiess ensured the ice on Luna's back was topped up, twenty minutes later, the Team was in Vale, the Bullhead having landed on the Hospital roof, the nurses and doctors ferrying Luna to the operating theatre.

 _ **Line Break**_

 **Vale Hospital  
**

 **Seven Hours after the Battle of Hellig**

Ruby and Yang just sat there in the waiting room, their recently arrived dad and uncle by their sides, Wiess having her hand stitched and Blake with her head in Yang's lap. When Wiess returned, she was dragged into an embrace my Taiyang as well, the girl breaking down, Tai just comforting her as he would any of his daughters.

It was another hour later when the Faunus doctor returned, the surgery having been a long one. "Captain Rose… she will pull through. Her arm is a mess, we have called our colleagues in Atlas for a Cybernetic replacement… if that is her wish, also the poison that entered her system was very strong, she wont be in fighting shape for a while now, it caused a lot of damage, the Ice Dust was a great idea, it saved her life… as did the Fire Dust, well done miss Shnee… for what its worth, your efforts this day are worthy of remembrance" with that the doctor returned through the doors she came in through.

Wiess and the other girls were soon allowed to see Luna, the girl was pale, her skin clammy and hair matted to her skin, a fever burning strong as the doctors worked to bring it down.

When she was deemed stable, the Team and family found places to sit, most of the girls falling into asleep on the floor, Ruby looking green as she took in her sister's appearance.

She turned to Qrow "If the council order me and my team anymore… I will kill them all!" she snarled, the silver of her eyes glowing malevolently. Turns out, Ozpin had just arrived to hear her words, her silver eyes flashing as she took a step towards him, her dagger already in hand. "And you, spineless coward, knowing we were not ready for such a mission, why didn't another team come along? Or maybe an actual Huntsman, Qrow is standing right here, he was obviously available!"

That got a look of shame from the man, his eyes instead focusing on Luna. "I needed to test the pair of you, and what I found was promising, but also not enough… I've messaged my friend General Ironwood, he will be sending the best Cybernetic arm Atlas has… I'm sorry miss rose" with that the Headmaster left the room, knowing the trust he had gained was now long gone.

Ruby fell apart as he left, her innocence having taken a low blow this day. With a dejected air, she got in her sisters bed, falling asleep beside her. Qrow and Taiyang had rushed after Ozpin, intent on getting answers or blood.

 **(A/N) Well, that was a thing, I'm now in a place where I can either kill off Luna… or maybe make a drastic change.**

 **While I do love this story, it's taking time for me to find a method to the madness. In this chapter I tried to make the fact that she was a living being with limits obvious, and I loved giving Wiess a bit of the Hero moment.**

 **This will be a change to Luna, she wont be the same, not really, losing a limb is like that, hard to move on, hard to forget.**

 **While at first it was going to be a lot worse, I decided against it, and I know that the Gamer powers would heal her completely, but as you have noted, I'm slowly weaning her off of the Gamer aspects, its power growing weaker as each chapter passes.**

 **Next chapter will go into this a bit.**


	18. Luna, Gamer of Remnant (AN)

**Authors Notice on Luna, Gamer of Remnant…**

 **Hi all, after reading a few of your reviews I cant help but agree with you.**

 **I think I let the story go a bit… all over the place? Yea that sounds about right. While most other Gamer fics have a certain structure to them, I had that as well at the beginning, now? Not so much.**

 **Gonna close this down, going for a full rewrite, needs to be done. For all the fans of my story, thanks for keeping it alive for me, will have the the rewrite up soon. It will be a lot more refined then before as well as slightly different.**

 **To be honest, I didn't have a real plan past getting them into Beacon, after that, crazy took hold, as you can tell.**

 **Sorry if this pisses you all off, been annoying the hell out of myself trying to keep it going but the flow has died.**

 **The hardcore battle was fun to write though… was gonna add a sort of flashback chapter for 18 with a few other bits and bobs… and ideas you want to see in the rewrite, message me!**

 **For a first time Gamer fic, I think it went well… until it crashed and burned…**

 **Big Thanks go out to Emiliano733, and all the other great folk that reviewed!**


End file.
